Everything Burns
by PoisonLily
Summary: Inside of Scarlett a monster lurked, only once has she let it breath, but that was long time ago. Now she was normal just like anyone else, that is until The Joker smashes his way into her life. She must choose go with the Joker and live a life of anarchy and exhilaration or stay where she is living the life of everyone else, the choice seems simple to her. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: The Jester

**Author Note:** _This story will be using The Joker as ever so slightly OOC as I am writing him as an evil lunatic but for one girl he is kinder and protective. If you do not like this kind of Joker do not read any further._

 _Also as many DC fans know The Jester is already a character, I am aware of this, and I also am aware that he is a crime fighter/ Vigilante. However, as he is a relatively unknown character I am going to be using his alias 'The Jester' in my story as a completely unconnected person._

 **Chapter One: The Jester**

Her head hung forward as though she were dead. Her body held no tension whatsoever apart from the Cheshire smile plastered across her face. Her long legs stretched out in front of her, resting on the heels of the PVC platform boots she wore. Her arms hung by the handcuffs tethering her to the chair, she was sat in. They were biting into her skin as her body hung forward forcing her arms back, though she didn't seem to notice or even care.

The interrogation room was cold and damp, the paint was new and left an unsavoury flavour to the air. Gotham Police Station was recently rebuilt after the explosion just over a year ago.

She had not moved at all since she was placed in that room, nor did she make a sound. She wore make-up not dissimilar to his, but it was smudged and running in places leaving patches of skin bare. The bangs of her midnight black hair hung in front of her face, hiding her eyes from view.

The bells on the ribbons in her hair jingled as the door to the interrogation room was opened.

She did not even attempt to look up as he entered the room, her pose set like a statue.

He was of average height, aged 40 to 50, his dark hair showing signs of grey. He wore a simple suit and pair of glasses. His face was aged beyond his years with a deep heaviness that told of his long work hours and hardships. He was a seemingly unremarkable looking man, yet to so many, he was an icon of strength and righteousness. His face was grim as he stared at the young woman in front of him.

Behind him hovering in the doorway was a young officer in uniform. He was tall and strong looking, he looked around uneasily his eyes lingering too long on the girl in the clown getup. He clearly knew exactly who she was.

"Go on," said the older man to him and with a nod the young officer left locking the door behind him.

Finally, the girl looked up at him her smile never ceasing. It was the kind of smile that young children do for a camera, wide and cartoon-like. He dropped a file in front of her, her eyes fell on it and she began to laugh. The sound grew louder and louder until she was bent over in hysteria. It was the kind of laughter people fear, full of desperation and bitterness but most of all insanity.

He sat across from her his eyebrows knitting together in sadness and confusion as to how she had fallen this far, but maybe she hadn't fallen at all maybe she had been in this place all along and was simply hiding all this time.

"Scarlett?" he said softly the laughing instantly stopped and the room echoed with her last laugh. Her gaze went black and the smile fell, this face was far more terrifying than the last.

"YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" she screamed her voice going unfathomably deep and dark.

"What should I call you then," he asked calmly, trying not to allow his shock to be known.

"Jester," she said simply her face lighting up with that strange smile again and her voice returns to that of a high childlike sing-song manner.

"Is that what he calls you?" he asked his eyes motioning to the holding cell through the door where she had come from, where she knew he still sat, waiting for the right moment, she had no doubts in him, he had never let her down before. Not now, not every. He had broken them out of Arkham, he could get them out of here.

"Yes, sometimes," she said her voice high and happy, her eyes glazed over for a second and a new smile filled her face, it was the first real emotion he had seen in her since she had been taken here. But it faded fast replaced by the skin splitting grin that she was now known for.

"Shall we have a look at your file then, Jester?" he asked but he had already begun to open the file.

"If you wish, commissioner" she sang his title happily, her eyes never leaving his, internally he shivered.

It had been 23 years ago that Jim Gordon had first met Scarlett Jesterson.

* * *

She was only four years old and yet had gone through a lifetime of suffering.

He was a newbie cop when they found her, he was not yet tarnished by the scum of Gotham city. The call had rung in, screams and cries had been heard late last night coming from a shipping container at Gotham Docks.

No one was prepared for what they found inside, but they could hear the child screaming, her voice hoarse. It was early morning, the light was dim, so as the doors opened they pointed their torches inside, the screaming of the child louder than ever.

That moment as he looked inside that container, he realised the true evil of the city he called home, he realised the true evil of humankind.

He doubted that he would ever get over seeing something so hideous and evil, but even worse he worried about that little girl, he knew she would never truly recover from what her young eyes had witnessed.

The doors were pulled fully open and a joint gasp left the lips of all who looked on, a few lost their lunch and others stared unable to look away from the horror inside.

There, in the shipping container was a little girl of maybe 3 or 4 years old, stood in the middle screaming for all she had lost. She was dressed in a pretty light blue frilly dress, but it was stained with blood. From head to toe, she was drenched in thick red claret. She wailed her voice cracking as she held on tightly to a severed head and stared desperately at an empty blood-stained chair in the corner.

The container pooled with blood, the girl soaked through as she stood in the depths of it all. Her face was red from the body that had been slaughtered before her young eyes. Later when the police would identify the that there were in fact 2 victims, the child's mother and another woman. A chainsaw would later be discovered as the murder weapon used to not only kill but completely dismember the bodies.

Gordon had been the only one to tear himself back to reality and rush forward to snatch up the child cradling her in his arms, as the head fell from her grasp and she screamed, he wondered if she would ever truly stop screaming.

The child was cared for at first by a foster parent who though had cared for children with troubling pasts, had never quite had anything as bad as what this little girl had witnessed.

The police would later try to interview the child but she would become hysterical and proved to be far too traumatised to give evidence. After a year of foster care, the child was given to her father, who had been in prison during the murder, for fraud. Gordon was wary of handing the child over as he had become slightly attached to the young girl, as well as her father was a well known English con artist, though it had never been proved with evidence that he was dangerous, Mick Jesterson was well known and feared in the streets of Gotham.

Less than a week later, unable to find any reason to have the child taken away from his care, Mick and his daughter Scarlett returned to England a strange smile on the toddlers face. The murderer with the chainsaw was never found.

To be honest Jim never thought he would see Scarlett again and then just over 11 years later he met a happy well adjusted intelligent 15-year-old girl. She had gained an English accent and showed no signs of her horror-filled childhood. Jim wondered if she didn't remember it, he hoped she didn't remember it.

She had returned to Gotham with her father and his new bride to be, Jackie who had been born and breed in Gotham itself, but Jim suspected other reasons for the Jesterson's return.

Though she seemed happy and as though her past was but a forgotten drop in the ocean, alas it was not. She remembered it, she remembered how the chainsaw sounded as it ripped through her mother's spine, she remembered how her mothers leg still kicked when they were no longer attached to her body, she remembered how her mother had begged for Scarlett to be let go, as her arms were removed. She remembered it all and it tainted her very existence. Gordon wondered sometimes if she had had a normal life would she still become one of Gotham's most wanted criminals and one of Arkham'ss most notorious patients.

He looked up at the grinning woman in front of him the jagged scar from her bottom lid of her right eye running down to the top of her cheek, looked like the streak of a tear in this light. It led from her right eye which was completely white, as though frosted over. It was a haunting look. He wished that the horrors she had seen had been forgotten just like he thought they had not so long ago. He sighed and she giggled, a high squeaky sound.

There was a loud booming sound outside the interrogation room, but Gordon ignored it. The woman in front of him right now was far more important.

"Did he give you that?" Gordon asked motioning to the scar trying not to stare at her haunting eye. He wondered if she could see out of it at all. She seemed to be thinking for a second then she laughed again.

"Yes and no," she said and the grin spread across her face again.

"Does he often hurt you?" asked Gordon as he shut her file.

"When I ask him to" she replied still smiling. "Sometimes I like it rough," she said winking at him.

A laugh was heard over the intercom, it was him, there was no way you wouldn't recognise that manic laugh. The one way mirror exploded as the bullet hit it. As the dust settled the Joker stepped over the small wall and into the interrogation room. He hit Gordon hard with the butt of his gun as the police officer tried to attack. The older man's body falling to the ground in a heap.

Joker pulled a string of keys out his pocket and approached the girl on the chair.

"Your knight has arrived," he said winking at her and she blushed under her white make-up.

Gordon tried to move as he watched the The Joker un-cuff The Jester and help her to her feet. If they hadn't been wanted murderous psychopaths the scene would have been almost cute as she pecked The Joker on the cheek and thanked him. Jim's head was swimming and he couldn't focus as he tried to stop them.

"Come on gorgeous, our ride is waiting," said the Joker to his girlfriend who simply nodded and held onto his hand.

"This has been fun Jim, we should do it again sometime," said The Jester as she and The Joker made their way back over the small wall and out of the interrogation room.

The police station was filled with dust from the explosion the Joker had used to free himself and Jester. They ran out of the station and into the van that was waiting outside, the driver did not need to be told as he flooded the accelerator and the van took off down the street.

Scarlett looked over at the painted face next to her and grinned he looked back and mirrored her expression.

"I do love, that smile," he said to her as he pulled her onto his lap, and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Same here!" she said happily before the pair kissed his red lipstick mixing with her purple.

The Joker pulled away and rested his head on Jester's forehead and grinned madly at her and she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth of The Jester

**Thanks to jamcneill680 for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Birth of The Jester**

 _~1 year earlier~_

Scarlett pulled on her helmet and started up her bike and headed to work. The roads were quite this early in the morning most people weren't even up yet, but this month Scarlett was working the early shift 4 am – 4 pm. At Gotham General hospital, she was a nurse on the wards there and worked with a variety of patients. She loved her job she loved to feel she had a propose and made an impact on the world in some way, she would hate to be forgotten when she was dead. Since the fire Scarlett's life had been completely normal almost boring and although she was offered counselling, which she attended she was given a clean bill of mental health very quickly after. She grieved and she moved on.

Her hideous childhood was never spoken about after her father had taken her back to England and she felt she had a happy, standard childhood. She didn't remember the events of the container, but she was aware of what had taken place. She knew her mother had died there.

"Morning" she called happily to another nurse as she checked in at the nurse's station and picked up her mornings patient files. Her days had become routine and somewhat irksome.

"Morning" the head nurse Lydia said and smiled happily at Scarlett.

She made her way around to the patients she had been given and completed her tasks with ease and a cheerful manner. Patients always seemed to like her as she was always so happy.

Around 9 her mobile buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket.

 _Bruce:_

 _It's your birthday tomorrow, fancy dinner?_

She smiled at the text, she had met Bruce Wayne when she was at school he was two years above her at the expensive private school her father had sent her too when they had moved here from England. She replied a yes and pushed her phone back in her pocket. Tomorrow was Thursday it was her one day off a week and dinner with Bruce sounded like a brilliant way to spend it.

Her phone buzzed again but she left it alone and continued with her rounds.

Her lunch hour came quickly and she headed out to the Café she always went to, it was small and placed on a busy road opposite Gotham National Bank. In this part of the city no one stopped and talked to anyone, everyone was in such a rush. Scarlett like it, this way no one would talk to her, as she could relax and eat her food.

She ordered the same toasted panini she always had and a pot of earl grey tea. The weather was sunny and summer was coming in so she sat out the front and watched the world rush by, she loved to watch the uniformity of it all and sometimes wondered what would happened if one of the many people rushing by texting on there phones were to step out in front of the car, she wondered about the reactions of all the other people around, what they would do if a little chaos was introduced into their measured little worlds. She shook the disturbing thought from her head and sipped her tea. After all she was a victim of the rat race just like the rest of them.

Her sandwich was brought out and she thanked the server, she looked up as a string of police cars raced past and towards the entrance side to Gotham's National Bank. She hadn't even taken her first bite as the windows to the Café were blown in by the shock wave of the explosion inside the bank. Scarlett had been knocked off her chair and there was glass in her hair, her head spun as she tried to look up, but she had a head injury and the blood was running into her eyes. She struggled to her feet as the sound finally reached her.

Across the road she could hear the screams of the survivors of the explosion inside the bank. There was a hole that had been blown into the wall of the bank opposite the Café, she knew she needed to go and help any casualties but she couldn't focus and she lost her balance again. Crawling on her hands and knees she looked back into the Café. In the future, Scarlett would look back at this moment as the birth of Jester.

There was so much blood, the girl who had just served her had a large piece of glass protruding from her leg, Scarlett watched for a second as the exposed artery spurted blood like a fountain. Pulling herself together she rushed over to the girl and applied pressure to the wound, but the artery was still pumping through her hands and she looked around for something better, she knew help would be coming, it had to be coming.

She grabbed a nearby tea towel and applied it to the wound, before looking for something she could turn into a tourniquet. But there was nothing and blood was draining from the girl fast, she looked down at her and told her to hold on, the owner to the Café was unconscious and so of little help. Scarlett had had patients die on her before but something about today broke her more than usual. She kept the pressure on but there was no sign of help and her head was spinning again, she willed herself not to let go. She checked the girls pulse it was weak, she was maybe 17 years old, and she was going to die. Finally, the artery stopped pumping and Scarlett screamed at the unconscious owner. She released the pressure, the girl was dead and there was little she could do, CPR was futile when the body had no blood left.

She stood and spotted her face in the mirror and that is when Jester was born again. Her face looked back at her covered in her own blood, her hands covered in the girls and somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear a woman screaming and chainsaws motor revving, and she laughed.

She laughed as tears rolled down her face. The Cheshire style grin spread further as she made her way back out the front of the broken Café, she wiped her face with her bloody hands and laughed again.

Her head played images she had not seen in years and her eyes hazed over as tears filled them. But all the while she giggled like a mad woman.

Scarlett scrambled over the broken glass, onto the pavement outside, she could hear sirens but it was far too late and again she laughed.

"What a beautiful laugh you have," said a voice and Scarlett turned to find the source, he stood in the alleyway between the Café and its neighbour, his face hidden in shadow.

"I shouldn't have come back really, just sometimes it hard to resist, I do love watching the madness unfold" he laughed motioning to the bank across the street where the police buzzed around in panic.

"You know it was just thinking this day could use a little chaos" Scarlett admitted she wasn't sure if she had passed out and this was all a figment of a head injury-induced coma.

"Really? Well I'm an agent of chaos" the man said and she laughed.

"Now that sounds like a fun job" she laughed and so did he, it was high and manic, but something about it made her smile even more. Her head spun again and she stumbled.

"Careful" he laughed as he finally stepped out of the shadows. He was spectacular to behold. He was at least a head taller than Scarlett, he wore a creased slate blue suit and light blue pattern shirt. But Scarlett wasn't looking at his clothes his handsome face was what had her attention.

His skin was painted a bright white with smudged black around his eyes and a Glasgow smile was painted in red across his lips, his cheeks were badly scarred into curves from the corners of his mouth creating the image of a violent smile and something inside of Scarlett purred at it. His dark blonde hair hung lankly around his shoulders with a tint of green to it.

He smiled at her widely showing her a set of yellow stained teeth.

"Hi," he said still smiling and maybe it was her head injury but Scarlett blushed.

"Hi," said Scarlett in returned her words coming out as barely more than a whisper.

"What's your name," he asked and Scarlett's head spun again and she collapsed to the floor. The clown erupted into to hysterical laughter and looked down at her, he bent over her and she tried to focus, he reached down to her chest and pulled her name tag from her scrubs.

"Nurse Scarlett Jesterson," said the man trying her name out in his mouth.

"I like it," he said grinning again and she smiled weakly as her vision blurred.

"Well, Nurse Jester it was a pleasure to meet such a beauty. I leave you my card, in case you wanna see some more chaos" he said and he pushed a card into her top pocket but she could no longer make out details so could not see what was written nor what it was.

"I'm sorry if my fun ruined your day," he said nodding his head towards the smoking bank across the street and Scarlett only nodded. There was a shout from somewhere and the man looked up before he stood to his feet again.

"Well I gotta run, but I hope to see you soon gorgeous," said the man before he was gone from her sight, her head swam again and finally she blacked out.

When she woke up she was back in the hospital, but this time she was a patient. She blinked the crust out of her eyes and looked over at the man sitting by her bed, Bruce stood and called a nurse in.

"Oh god I'm so glad you are okay," he said reaching over to Scarlett and holding her hand, she pulled it away in disgust but then her brain scolded her and she smiled an apology.

"Sorry I'm a little confused," she said looking at Bruce who simply nodded and took her hand in his again.

The nurse entered and smiled at the pair. "Now Scarlett, you have a cracked skull and a concussion, as you probably know we will be keeping you for a while for observation but your fractured skull has been scanned and does not need surgery to correct and your scalp has been stapled. You will, however, need antibiotics for the next week to prevent any infection" said Natalie a nurse Scarlett had worked with for a year now.

"What kind of fracture do I have?" Scarlett asked and Natalie smiled.

"A compound fracture," she said "But it is linear"

Scarlett simply nodded as Natalie began to take obs and Scarlett turned to Bruce.

"How did you know I was hurt?" she asked him.

"When you didn't text back the second time, I called to asked what time you wanted to be picked up tomorrow and a nurse in the emergency department picked up and told me what had happened so I came down," he explained.

"Well thanks for coming," she said honestly and Bruce smiled, though she and Bruce were not exactly close, he was her friend and had been for a long time, and now that Scarlett had no family left, if Bruce had not come, she would have been alone right now.

"I still want to go out tomorrow night," she said after a moment of silence and Bruce laughed.

"I think you should wait to see what the doctor says" he smiled.

"Bruce I've been a qualified nurse for just under 5 years now, I know a linear fracture like this, open or not, I'll be released by 9oClock tonight. And it's my birthday I only have one every year, so I don't wanna miss it" she said lacing her words with mock misery and Bruce chuckled.

"Okay if you are out by tomorrow morning we can go," he said with a smile and she grinned and for a second his smile faded, she laughed and he joined in nervously. He had never seen her smile like that before.

After an hour Bruce left and Scarlett was on observation, as she was now awake she was not allowed to fall asleep again.

When Natalie came back for her second round of obs, Scarlett asked about the girl in the Café and Natalie had explained that they understood Scarlett had done everything she could, but as Scarlett suspected the girl had died. Her parents had been informed and a post-mortem would be done at Gotham General. For some reason that girls death was stuck in her mind more than any patient death before, but when she thought back to it the feelings she felt were confusing.

Scarlett was given a magazine to read, to keep her mind busy and she flipped through the pages lazily. She stood to stretch her legs and pulled on the new scrubs she had requested she really hated hospital gowns. Underneath where her old bloodstained scrubs, the top had a tear in it where the named tag's pin had ripped through the fabric when it was removed, she lifted it up to look at and then she stopped. There was something in the pocket, she pulled it out and held it in her fingers, the Joker card was taken from a set of playing cards but printed along the side was a string of numbers. Was that really his phone number? She wondered.

"Thought I'd come and check on you Jester," said a voice in the doorway and Scarlett's head shot up. The joker card slipping from her fingers. There he stood bold as anything his make-up was running but he didn't seem to mind. She rushed to him and pulled him into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Really Jester if you wanted me alone, you only had to ask" he cackled and she looked at him wide-eyed. She had no idea why she had just pulled this man into her room and shut the door, for all she knew he was a murderer, as well as a thief.

"I don't want you to get caught," she said out loud but the thought hadn't even processed in her brain before it was out of her mouth and she was almost shocked by what she was saying. It was as though she no longer controlled her mouth. But then she realised it was the truth for whatever insane reason she didn't want this man in front of her to be caught.

"I wouldn't worry gorgeous, I'm not planning on getting caught, not that I have a plan" he laughed again and she finally cracked a smile.

"Ahh there's that beautiful smile," he said and she felt herself blush again and he shot her another yellow grin.

"So how you feeling, did you break your head?" he asked sitting on the bed and pointing to the bandage on her head.

"Yeah but it's not too bad," she said looking at the stranger in front of her and knowing she should not be smiling and yet she couldn't seem to wipe it from her face.

"So did some of your brains come out, can I look?" he asked, though it wasn't really a question as he reached over to pulled the bandage from her head. She stepped back away from him her smile failing.

So did his and dark look came over his face, and immediately she regretted letting him into the room, she looked at the door but was frozen to the spot.

And then he laughed.

She looked at him confused and he continued to cackle.

"Don't worry Jester, I wouldn't hurt something as beautiful as you, not yet anyway." He said shaking his head slightly and she smiled wearily.

"No, really I came because introductions got cut a bit short last time we met so I thought we could try again," he said before he held his dirty hand out to her.

"Joker," he said simply, nearly every part of her brain was screaming for her to not trust this lunatic but there in the back was the part she had forgotten about a long time ago. That part was giggling like a school girl, and it was that part that made her take his hand.

"Scarlett," she said shaking his hand, it was hot and rough, his fingers calloused and scarred. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face as he lifted her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. It left a red stain on her the skin of her hand and she looked at him and giggled.

"Right Jester doesn't let me down, I don't give my number to every girl I meet. So keep it safe, and know that if you call the police and tell them anything. I will find you and I will gut you" he said with a smile, and she knew he meant every word.

"I won't I promise," she said swallowing hard, his face lit up again and he stood from the bed.

"Okay ah well I'll be off, gimme a call sometime your bored gorgeous, and I'll see you around," he said before he headed off towards the window and pushed it open and jumped out before hurrying away from his arms hanging by his sides oddly as he ran.

Scarlett dropped to her hands and knees as her heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest, she tried to make herself think that she would hand the card to the police and that her heart was pounding out of fear but she was lying to herself.

As her fingers found the card she pulled it to her chest and sat on the floor breathing heavily. She was lying, her heart was pounding out of pure exhaustion and it was intoxicating, she wanted to feel like this all the time, and now she had tasted it again, she wanted more. The last time she had felt like this was at the fire and then it had been such a lot of work for such a small payment. But this time he had simply touched her and she was on fire, this was so much more intense than after the fire. She needed to feel like this again.

As she peered down at the card held tightly in her grasp she knew she was going to call that number, and very soon. The police weren't going to know a thing and not because Joker had threatened her, no, she would be damned if she was going to share. He was her high now, and she wasn't going to give him up for anything.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please go ahead and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday

**Chapter 3: Happy Birthday**

When she woke in her own bed that morning, she was relieved. After her second encounter with Joker, she wondered if in fact any of it had been real, it was simply too good to be true. But it was and she stared up at the ceiling for a while, wondering what the brilliant but psychotic man was up to now.

She knew she had to keep her meetings with him a secret but she didn't exactly want to shout it from the rooftop anyway. Sighing at the strange, terrifying but most of all intoxicatingly exhilarating turn her life had taken she got up and wandered into the living room.

Something soft and warm brushed up against her leg and she looked down at the soft meowing of her cat, Puddin. She smiled and pulled her kitty up to her chest and the fluffy ball of fur immediately began to purr. She placed him down and gave him some more cat food, before searching through the fridge for something herself.

She gave up on it and simply poured herself some orange juice before slumping down in front of the TV and switching it on. She flipped through the channels not settling for long on anything until lunch came and she pushed herself out of her slump and into the kitchen for something to eat, though she didn't feel hungry and wanted to save her appetite for tonight. As an afterthought she texted Bruce to ask him to pick her up at 8 and decided she would head out shopping for a while, she locked Puddin in and headed off down the road. She lived not far from the mall so decided to walk rather than take her bike.

She wandered aimlessly through the shops looking for anything that took her eye and then she spotted a beautiful black and nude coloured dress, it had a tight fitting bodice that flared out at the bottom in a beautiful mermaid cut. She went into the shop and looked around. She never usually went into shops like this, they were usually far too expensive but it was her birthday and she had a little savings she could spend.

"Hi, can I help you?" said the overly happy sales assistant.

"Oh umm yeah, I like that dress in the window," Scarlett says and the women only nodded as she led Scarlett to where there were more.

"What size would you like," said the woman.

"Umm I don't really know, I've never been here before" Scarlett admitted.

"Well your quite thin but you have a few assets," said the woman motion to Scarlett's chest.

"But I would say a medium would be good, as the bodice laces up so it should fit you like a glove," said the woman pulling the dress off the rack and heading over to the dressing room.

"You head in there and we can see what it looks like," said the woman and Scarlett smiled and took the dress from her.

It was a little snug at first but then like the woman said it fit like a glove, and it looked amazing. It made her feel beautiful and she stepped out of the dressing room to show the woman.

"Wow, that looks amazing and your hair looks great against the black," she said and Scarlett smiled.

"I really like it and it fits so well and it is my birthday," said Scarlett spinning around to look at herself in the mirror. That's when she caught his reflection, a man stood just outside the doorway of the shop, he wore a hooded top pulled up over his head and so his face was hidden in shadow, but Scarlett swore she saw slither of green hair poke out the side of the hood.

"So do you think? Do you want it? I have a really lovely pair of shoes that will go great" said the woman, pulling Scarlett out of her thoughts and away from the reflection of the man.

"Err yeah I think I'll take it," said Scarlett looking back in the mirror but the man was gone and so she shook the thought from her head. She was clearly imagining things.

"How much is it?" Scarlett asked and the woman smiled.

"Six hundred and seven dollars"

Scarlett nearly chocked, there was no way she could afford this, she felt so silly, she was going to dinner with a billionaire that evening and she couldn't cough up $700 for a dress. But she was a nurse and that was hardly the best money around.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't afford that," said Scarlett and the woman's happy demeanour immediately changed and she practically tore the dress off of Scarlett.

She felt humiliated as she made her way out of the shop and away. She would just have to go somewhere cheaper she was sure that she would find something as nice somewhere else, even if she had slightly fallen in love with that dress.

She made her way over to one of the chain stores and began her search through the racks, eventually, she found something she liked in a light blue strapless floaty dress it was pretty and for $50 she could hardly complain, she bought some heels to match and headed home.

She took a bath shaved her leg and painted her nails, the usual and before long it was 7, so she applied her make-up, curled her hair and headed into the living room. Bruce was usually always a little late so she poured herself and drink and called in Puddin. At ten past the door bell rang.

She stood from her seat and pick up her purse before pulling the door open. Bruce stood there a bunch of flowers in hand.

"Happy Birthday Scar," said Bruce happily and Scarlett smiled and took the flowers from him. Bruce was dressed very smartly and Scarlett couldn't deny he was a very handsome man, but he was a playboy and far to in love with Rachel to pay Scarlett any mind.

She ran the tap and filled a vase before placing the flowers inside.

"Thank you," she said turning back to Bruce and smiling.

"Your welcome, you look beautiful," he said and Scarlett smiled again, she supposed there relationship was more like brother and sister than anything else, but she didn't really mind.

"So where are we off to?" Scarlett asked as she grabbed her bag from the side and pulled on her jacket.

"Criterion," said Bruce and Scarlett smiled, she only been once before it was far to expensive for her, but Bruce owned it and so often told her dinner would be of no cost, but who would she even go with if not Bruce anyway.

The restaurant was heaving as per usual, there were plenty of rich people in Gotham to fill it. It was an unusually warm evening so Bruce escorted her to the private back garden dinning area. There were only two other tables out there with people eating but both were on there last course and so Scarlett assumed within an hour they would be alone in the warm evening air.

Bruce and Scarlett chatted for most of the night, she enjoyed Bruce's company he was a kind man and though she knew they were very different people, she still at times like this felt very close to him. He was her only real friend.

"So do you want dessert," Bruce asked and Scarlett simply nodded smiling gleefully and Bruce chuckled before calling the waiter over.

They both ordered and soon the food came out, Scarlett knew they were getting preferential treatment, but she did love the service at this restaurant. The pair picked up their conversation easily over dessert but as Scarlett was about to speak, there was a loud ringing sound coming for inside Bruce's jacket pocket.

"Sorry," he said pulling the phone out before answering.

"Hello," he said and for a minute he said nothing before, he nodded.

"OK I'll be right there," he said before he hung up the call.

"Scarlett, I am so sorry, but I gotta go it's important, but I promise I will make it up to you, call a taxi put it on my tab, I'll sort it and don't worry about the bill here either," he said standing up and pulling on his coat.

She was bummed but she smiled nonetheless she understood Bruce as a business man, the head of a business that owned nearly everything in Gotham he was bound to get called away at some point, but she was bummed it had happened on her birthday.

He kissed her cheek before setting off at a brisk pace back though the restaurant. Scarlett sighed before continuing to eat her desert.

"All alone Jester?" came a voice and Scarlett heart beat sky rocketed causing her brain to go fuzzy for a second, it was incredible how his voice alone seemed to send shock waves of euphoria though her system.

"It's a shame your boyfriend had to leave," he said and she finally looked to him. That red smile and white was just as she remembered, but he was now dressed in something new. He wore a long purple coat, a blue jacket underneath and purple trousers with a green waist coat, tie and shirt.

"He's not my boyfriend, just my friend," she said as he jumped over the small wall separating the restaurants garden with the street.

"I'm loving the new look by the way," she said finding her courage as she began to feel that intoxicating warmth. It seemed to radiate off of him just by being around her.

"Thanks, you scrub up well too, Jester" said Joker as he sat down heavily in the chair Bruce had just vacated. The other tables had left hours ago and Scarlett suddenly became very aware that she was once again alone with this man.

"Happy Birthday, Jester," said Joker poking at Bruce's left over desert with a spoon and Scarlett smiled, she dared not ask how he knew it was her birthday.

"Thanks" she muttered and he looked up at her, his dark brown eyes fixing on her greys.

"What happened to that beautiful smile of yours," he asked before he stood and moved around to her side of the table. She didn't know what to say and was frozen to the spot as he leaned over her his hand coming around to grasp tightly her chin and face. Instinctively Scarlett tried to pull her head back but his grip only tightened. He brought a knife up to her face and her heart rate increased, she was pretty sure she was going to die then and there. The feeling that over took her, was like the most intense orgasm ever. She was not a kinky person, or at least she had never been before, but the cocktail of fear, exhalation, panic and excitement all mixed together was something that truly made her toes curl.

"Oh you kinky girl!" he said laughing wildly as he held her in place, clearly the feeling was showing on her face. This close he smelled of petrol and burning and she couldn't help the grin that spread over her face.

"There's that smile," he said still holding her in place still, she laughed and he grinned.

"Why aren't you scared," he asked and she laughed again.

"I am, I'm absolutely terrified and it feels amazing. I think its you, something about you, you make me feel... alive" she said smiling again.

"I could kill you" he assured her and she nodded, the blade millimetres away from her skin.

"I know, but when you feel this alive, death is not a concern," she said and he cackled in hysterics.

"You're weird. I like it" he said smiling that yellow grin.

He pulled the knife away catching her on the retreat and causing a gash alone her jaw bone. She lifted a hand to her cheek and pulled it away only to stare at the blood it left there.

"Jester you're bleeding," he said reaching forward and touching her cut, causing her to wince slightly. A look of worry past over his face for split second and he pulled a tissue from his pocket and held it out to her. She smiled and took it from him.

"Thank you," she said and his face softened and for the first time since she had met him, he looked as though he was showing a real emotion. She held the tissue to her face and Joker seemed suddenly uneasy and little nervous.

"You're..." he began his face still soft but then he cut himself off and his usual grin filled his face.

"Come on Jester let's go have some fun," he said grabbing her hand and laughing crazily as he pulled her over the wall of the restaurant and down the street. She was having trouble keeping up and her dress kept wrapping it's self around her ankles but she couldn't stop as the Joker continued to pulled her down the street his speed constant. She couldn't keep the grin off her face, she hadn't felt like this ever in her life and she wondered if this was what true happiness really was.

He stopped suddenly in front of a large fountain of three prancing horses there was no one around and he turn to look at her before pulling a grenade from his pocket.

"Here," he said placing it in her hands. "Throw it at fountain," he said smiling like he had before, before he pulled the pin from the grenade and without much thought or question Scarlett launched the object it hit the middle horse and bounced into the water. Joker pulled her away quickly.

"5,4,3" The Joker chimed, just as the fountain exploded The Joker cackled and so did Scarlett.

"ah I love it when a plan goes wrong," he said cackling like the mad man he was.

"What do you wanna do now Jester, after all it is your birthday," he said and Scarlett thought, and the images of the burning house came to her mind.

"I'd like to burn something down," she said warily, she hadn't lived out her desires for a long time.

"Oh I like your style," he said grabbing her hand again and taking off back down the street as sirens made there way towards the scene of the explosion.

He led her to the docks where the rich and the mob kept there expensive yachts. He let her choose one before throwing a flare at it and watching as it set ablaze.

She sat and watched the flames licking into the sky as the yacht began to sink and she smiled. The Joker stood next to her throwing more flares at more yacht and laughing all the time.

"So you like fire huh," said The Joker as he sat down heavily next to her and she nodded her eyes not leaving the flames ahead.

"Care to explain?" he asked and she finally turned to look at him.

"It's hard to explain." she said and he shook his head.

"Tell me anyway."

She turned back to the flames. Though she had never told anyone before, she would tell him it was the least she could do after the night he had given her.

"I killed my father and step-mother when I was 18 by burning the house down with them inside," she said, before she turned to look at him and he seemed almost shocked.

"You're not as innocent as I thought," he said and she simply shook her head.

"He was a con artist and a drug baron, my mother was a good person and she went to the police to hand in evidence about him when I was a child and we were living in Gotham. My father was imprisoned. My mother and my mothers friend were killed in front of me with a chainsaw, by a man my father paid to get revenge on my mother.

I was 4 years old and they chopped her up in front of me and left me in that shipping container for 2 days before the police found me. And when they did I was given to my father who had got out prison early with good behaviour, he took me back to England. I didn't remember what happened to my mother at all, and I didn't know it had been my father.

Not until I was 18, I overheard him talking with my stepmother one night, about how to plan things for the inside. That's when he admitted to planning and paying for my mother to be killed. After that I remembered everything, it all came flooding back to me. I could see the blood, I could hear the screams and I could smell the petrol of the chainsaw. So with them still both upstairs, I pulled the gas lead out the back of the oven and let it fill the house before I threw a match and watched it burn. I lived in foster care for a short while after that. The inheritance money was enough to put me through my nursing degree and buy my flat. After the fire, I never really thought about my mum. Not until the other day, when we met, something about that girl dying on me brought it all back again." Scarlett admitted her eyes back on the fire again, The Joker stared at her a sad look on his face.

"You did the right thing, I killed my father too, when he killed my mum in front of me," said The Joker and Scarlett turned to him and smiled.

"Seems we have quite a bit in common don't we," said Scarlett and the Joker grinned.

"So how old are you now then, Jester?" he asked standing up and pulling a large plastic bag from his pocket, it was screwed up into a tight ball.

"A gentleman never asks a lady her age" Scarlett laughed and the Joker cackled.

"I never claimed to be a gentleman" he laughed and Scarlett grinned.

"27, you?" she replied finally and he grinned.

"30," he said and she nodded. There was silence for a second then he held the bag out to her and she took it warily. He looked nervous again as he sat back down a little further away from her than before.

She opened the bag and gasped, there in somewhat of a screw up mess but completely undamaged other than the dirty finger prints was the dress she had tried on in the shop. She pulled it out the bag and stood up holding it against herself.

"How?" she asked and he giggled.

"I saw you try it on, and I overheard it was your birthday, and that you couldn't afford it. So I went back when they were shut and got it for you." he said simply not really looking at her.

"Oh you are so wonderful, thank you" she sighed sitting back down next to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. He looked up but she was admiring her dress and didn't see his smile.

"You're really beautiful," he said looking at the woman sat next to him the flames framing her face and midnight hair beautifully.

Scarlett looked over and smiled. "Thank you handsome" she replied and he grinned. Scarlett was sure that if anyone had ever seen this side of The Joker before it was a long time ago, and she felt honoured he was showing it to her.

"Well I gotta run gorgeous, but I'll see you around," he said suddenly getting up. She knew it wouldn't last but she felt sad as she watched his retreating form disappear from site. Yet she had a smile the whole way home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Jester in his head

**Thanks for the reviews from Treasure12345 and jamcneill680 I'm glad you are liking it. Hopefully, you will enjoy this one too.**

Chapter 4: The Jester in His Head

 _The darkness consumed him, as it did every night and he gave little fight. But he couldn't tonight the noise was too loud and he sat up angry at this person. What was that noise anyway?_

 _As it got louder and nearer he recognised it. It was Scarlett and she was laughing. A grin filled his face, as the light from outside the door started to seep around the edge as she pushed the door open._

 _She stood in the doorway, the grin he liked so much plastered across her face. She wore nothing but a tiny see-through night dress and he looked at her curiously._

 _She came into the room further her pale skin shining in the light that came from outside the room. She laughed again and he sat up further. She stopped at the end of the bed, she pushed her long midnight hair over her shoulder._

 _"Hello Jester," he said to her and she giggled._

 _"Hello," she purred her grin widening. "Did I wake you?" she asked._

 _"No, did you want to join me?" he asked and she laughed again._

 _"Only if I'm allowed" she replied coyly._

 _"Always gorgeous," he said and she bent to crawl up the bed towards him. On her hands and knees, she made her way up the bed to where he was sat his legs out in front of him. As she reached him she pecked him on the cheek and he growled before he pulled her onto her back with him above her._

 _She laughed again and he grinned._

 _"Wanna have some fun Jester?" he asked and she only nodded wildly._

 _He pulled the nightdress from her and lent over her more, his trousers were becoming tight already as she lay beneath him, bare to all._

 _"Oh you make me feel so alive" she hummed and he watched as her face contracted in ecstasy. He laughed he had even started yet and she was already having fun. He was tempted to get his knife, but he didn't want to give up any hands, to anything but touching her bare skin. She pulled his tie off and pushed his waistcoat off his shoulders._

 _He pushed a hand down to touched her core and she laughed like a crazy person her face the picture of ecstasy. She bucked and writhed underneath him and laughed. He continued his assault on her body until he could take no more and felt he was about to burst out of his clothes. She helped pulled them from him and he entered her hard and fast, her head rammed into the headboard and screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure._

The ringing was loud and The Joker woke with a a moment he believed his dream to be real and he looked around for that raven-haired beauty, but really settled in and he turned to the ringing phone on the bed by his hand.

"This better be good!" he warned the person on the other end of the phone his face dark as he stood and adjusted himself, that dream sure had been lifelike.

 **Thanks for reading please review**


	5. Chapter 5: The Jester's hat

Chapter 5: The Jester's hat

Work had been long that day she had had to work overtime, but finally, her 14-hour shift was over. She headed home, trying to keep the bike steady as she stopped in the traffic jam before a red light, Gotham at 5pm was a nightmare. She put the kickstand down as she stared down the endless stream of traffic.

She peered around and there in the window of a shop was an under bust waist coat with a corseted back, in a dark shade of green. It was gorgeous. Scarlett looked down the traffic again it was not moving. She kicked the kick stand up and pulled the bike onto the curb, before turning off the engine and pulling off her helmet. She entered the shop and looked around. It was a run down shop that clearly took on a strange variety of clothing.

She approached the old woman at the counter and asked about the waistcoat, it was £15 dollars. So without another thought Scarlett bought it.

"It came with this," said the woman pulling out a green and purple striped jesters hat with bells on the bottom of each leg.

"You can have it for free," said the woman and Scarlett smiled and took the hat.

She left quickly after that placing the items she had bought into the seat of her bike before heading off through the stationary traffic of Gotham's rush hour, this is why she had a bike opposed to a car.

Though most people would be stuck for a while Scarlett got home reasonably quickly and headed inside exhausted. She pushed the door opened. Strangely it wasn't locked or shut, so warily she entered her flat.

"Puddin" she called her cat as she could hear him purring.

"Hello, Jester," said an all too familiar voice and she looked around the corner of the door to see the Joker sat happily on her sofa with her cat in his lap. She sighed heavily and dumped the bag with her waistcoat and hat onto the kitchen counter.

"How did you get in here," she asked as the Joker looked at her from his seat.

"Through the door," he said simply as though breaking into someone's house was the easiest thing in the world. She didn't even want to know how he knew where she lived and so avoided the question entirely.

"What did you get, Jester?" he asked as he stood, Puddin jumping from his lap and onto the floor, he pulled the corseted waistcoat from the bag and wolf whistled.

"Care to show me what it looks likes on?" he asked fingering the material and Scarlett couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks.

"Not right now, maybe another time," she said coyly and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Did you want a drink or anything?" she asked yawning somewhat as she pulled the fridge door open.

"No" he replied simply and she heard him switch the TV on.

" _The robbery of Gotham National Bank is still under investigation and Gotham's police force had this to say,"_ said the news reporter on the TV and Scarlett looked up.

"So what did you do with all that money," she asked and Joker looked up from the TV to her.

"Bought this suit," he said simply looking down at his new outfit.

"The criminals in this town are only interested in money, Gotham deserves a better class of criminal and I'm going to give it to them," he said turning back to the TV, Scarlett only nodded, now that would be something to behold.

She left him where he was and made her way into the bedroom to change.

"Now Jester what is this?!" came his voice loudly and she peered around her bedroom door at him. To see him holding up the Jesters hat she was given, she chuckled before pulling on some jogging bottoms and heading out to the living room again.

"Got it free with the waistcoat," she said simply.

"I like it," he said like a child at Christmas, as she approached he reached over and pushed it onto her head. He took a step back and looked at it on her.

"Yep ah, I like it," he said grinning and she only laughed as she pulled the ridiculous thing from her head and through it back onto the counter.

As she moved past him to sit on the sofa, she swore she felt his hand move along her side, but when she looked at him his eyes were fixed to the TV again.

She took a seat and looked back over at him and he grinned before his face went blanked and his eyes became sad. The look on his face riled something in side of her and she pushed herself closer to him.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" he asked his face serious, she resisted the urge to touch him..

"No. You're just ahead of the curve" she replied with a smile and his grin soon returned.

After that, though Scarlett was close the pair did not speak much or touch at all. They laughed together when a news report came on about the explosion at the fountain, the report saying no culprits had been identified but witnesses had been urged to step forward.

Not long after that Scarlett's 14 hour shift had finally caught up with her and she struggled to keep her eyes open. She fought off sleep three times before it finally consumed her and she slid back into The Joker's chest.

He looked down at the woman on top of him strangely. He wasn't sure what kept him coming back every time, maybe it was that they had so much in common or maybe it was because of her beauty but either way she was his now whether she liked it or not.

Her fluff ball waltzed up to the side of the soda and meow softly as Scarlett sighed happily in her sleep, he reached down and scooped up the animal holding it in front of his face.

"What do you think?" he asked the animal who simply stared back at him dumbly.

"Think your mom will be any good?" he asked his eyes lingering on the woman sleeping on him again.

"Think I can keep her?" he asked.

The animal made no response, so he dropped it on the floor and picked up the remote again. Scarlett moved hugging herself closer to him and he sighed heavily, if she kept moving that close to him it was sure to evoke other responses from his body.

After an hour he gave up on the channels and Scarlett was fully asleep now, he carefully lifted her head up as he stood from the seat. He laid her back down and watched her for a few seconds before he grabbed the jesters hat from the side and placed it on her head, before he quickly left closing the door after him, with Scarlett still sleeping soundly.


	6. Chapter 6: The Addiction Begins

Chapter 6: The Addiction begins

The day after went quickly and so did the next week and the next. Scarlett did not see The Joker again and it was having a profound effect on her.

She was a like a drug addict in withdrawal, she lost her motivation to work, she lost her smile and she felt tired constantly. She couldn't focus on anything and found herself in a zombie-like state most days. So entering the end of the second week of not seeing him, she gave up on her rehabilitation and decided like most drug addicts do, that she needed to get her fix, no matter what.

When she got in she headed straight to her room and searched for the joker card he had given her, when they had first met, she found it quickly and stared at the numbers for a moment, they were placed around the edge of the card so it was difficult to tell were the start of the number was.

She pulled her phone off the wall and kicked off her shoes as she slumped down onto her bed and stared at the numbers again. She felt like a teenager who had just got the number of the popular boy she fancied. Taking a deep breath she began to dial.

"Hello" called a very feminine voice.

"Urr, Hi. Maybe I got the wrong number who is this" said Scarlett.

"This is Louise," said the female voice on the other end.

Scarlett wasn't sure what to do, maybe this was his girlfriend. Who was she kidding he probably didn't have a girlfriend.

"I must have the wrong number," Scarlett said before she hung up and sighed before she fell back into the bed dramatically. Then looked up at the card again and sighed.

 _Wait! Was that a 2 or a 5 this card was so difficult to read, why couldn't he just print his number like a normal person. But he wasn't a normal person, and that was exactly the reason she needed to call him._

She picked up the phone from where she had thrown it and redialled using a 2 instead of a 5 this time.

"Hi," said the voice she had been yearning for, for two weeks now.

"Hi," she said her voice much higher than she wanted.

"Jester!" he said happily and she couldn't help the grin that came to her face, she lay back down on her stomach, her feet in the air. She truly felt like a teenager calling her crush now. Her heartbeat 100 times faster than usual and she grinned like an idiot.

"What can I do for you gorgeous?" he asked and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I" Scarlett stuttered she wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't sure she could admit to him that she was calling because she missed him.

"I don't know, why I called," she said after a little while and her ear nearly bust with his cackling response.

"I've missed you too gorgeous," he said still laughing slightly and she blushed madly.

"I tell you what, do you fancy coming with me tomorrow around 1 to a little meeting I should probably go to," he asked and she felt like all her Christmases had come at once.

"Oh, yeah that would be amazing," she said stuttering slightly.

"Brilliant! I'll be right over and we can sort out your costume" he said before he hung up and she was unable to reply.

 _What the hell did he mean by costume?_

Within the hour he had arrived, breaking his way into her apartment while she was watching TV, causing her to jump and him to break down into hysterics.

He placed a bag on the counter and curiously she looked inside. That's had what he had meant by costume, a set of grease paint was in the bag and they were clearly used recently and she looked up at his freshly painted face.

"Well?" he said and she smiled.

"Do you want to help me find something to wear?" she asked and he grinned.

"No Jester, this has to be your design, I'll wait here and you show me once your done." he said and she smiled nervously, she had no idea what she was doing.

She didn't know where he was taking her tomorrow but more importantly, she couldn't afford to be seen with a psychotic clown. So at least this would keep her identity unknown. At least for now. She wondered if that was why The Joker painted his face, but somehow she knew it was for another reason.

She headed off towards her bedroom.

"Don't forget this" he called after her as he threw the jester hat to her and she caught it, smiling coyly at him. She heard the TV turn on as she entered the bedroom, she snatched up the green waistcoat she had bought and decided it would be the base to her costume.

She pulled on an emerald green tank top, before almost immediately pulling it back off again and throwing it on the floor, she picked up a purple tank top, before slipping on her waistcoat. The tank top was just enough to cover her bra, she pulled at the strings of her waistcoat, and pulled them as tight as she could.

She began her search for some bottoms, quickly she found a pair of purple and white striped shorts, they were part of a Halloween costume she had never got round to wearing and had only really bought for the boots that came with it. THE BOOTS! They would be prefect, on her hands and knees she dug through the wardrobe till she found them buried under a million other pairs of shoes.

They wear bright purple PVC platform boots that came up to her knees and laced up the front. The were ridiculous but she had worn them once and they were surprisingly comfortable. She pulled on a pair of fish net stocking with a suspender belt before pulling on her boots. She pulled on a pair of purple fingerless gloves to match. She looked in the mirror and smile there was something very Joker about her outfit, or rather Jester.

She combed her hair and left the natural curl in it before she made a messy space buns on the top of her head giving her an almost mini mouse look as her natural curl twisted out of the bun. She left out her bangs before she headed back out to the living room nervously the jesters hat in hand. He was watching the TV when she entered and didn't seem to notice her.

She coughed slightly and he looked up, before he did a double take and stood up to look at her fully.

"Hello beautiful," he purred and she blushed, until he said that she felt slightly silly but now she felt almost empowered.

"One last thing is needed," he said holding out the bag with the greasepaint inside. She took the bag from him and headed to the bathroom, she pulled her hair away from her face, before taking the plunge and smearing the white paint over her face, she brushed her face with baby powder and smiled at her self in the mirror. She painted heavy black around her eyes almost mimicking the Joker but not quite as extreme and far more neat. She looked down and the red he had given her before closing the lid and searching through her make-up draw until she found the bright purple she had bought for the same Halloween and had never really worn. She applied it to just her lips, flicking it out slightly at the corners of her mouth to give her a small smile but she did not go up her cheeks as he would. She stared at her self in the mirror again, she hardly recognized herself but that was the point and she laughed.

She pulled the jesters hat onto her head and laughed again.

"Looking good Jester," said a voice and The Joker stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking at her, grinning like an idiot. She smiled widely and he approached. He stood close to her his fingers coming out to touched the fabric of her waistcoat. He made a noise close to a growl moved closer to her still, pulling an arm around her waist, and she purred. He laughed as she bent her head back and he traced her neck with his finger tips.

"I like this Jester," he said flicking a bell on her hat. She purred again and his fingers moved down her arms.

Her phone began to ring loudly and The Joker jumped away from her like he had been burnt, before he started to laugh and she grinned at him. That had been a strange but amazing moment to happen between the pair.

He walked away from her leaving her standing in the doorway of the bathroom feeling slightly overwhelmed but absolutely fabulous but now she knew she was going to crave him even more than before.


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting

**Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry it's been a while but I installed windows 10 on my computer which kinda broke it and its taken me this long to get my monitor to work again. Sorry again but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Meeting**

The rest of the night was strange, they sat together still in costume. She felt like she was waiting for something to happen but it never came. Around midnight she yawned and The Joker looked at her strangely as though he too was waiting for something, waiting for her to do something maybe.

"I need to go to bed" she muttered and he simply nodded turning his head back to whatever was on the TV.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" she asked trying to gauge if he wanted her to offer him her bed, or if he would sleep on the sofa.

"No," he said simply not even looking to her.

She stood from the sofa and felt his arm brush against her side, she looked down to where he was fingering the material of her waistcoat again. She stood still for a moment unsure of how to respond. Finally, he looked up at her and ran his hand along her arm to her hand, he held it in front of his face for a second before he planted a kiss on the back of it like he had done before.

"Goodnight, Jester," he said softly looking up at her, but before she could reply or even respond, his head had turned back to the TV and his hand had left hers. She headed to bed and left her bedroom door open, she washed the clown make-up from her face and got herself ready for bed she peered down the hallway towards the living room, he still sat his back to her as he watched the TV.

She crawled into bed and for a long time, she lay staring at the ceiling listening to the muffled sounds of the TV down the hall. Eventually, sleep consumed her and she drifted off into a fitful state worrying, what tomorrow would bring.

It was around 3 am, he woke from his place on her sofa the TV was still on and he looked around. For a second he forgot she had gone to bed hours ago, he stood stretching his back and wiping the drool from his chin. He made his way to the bathroom, as he was about to enter he peered into what he knew to be Scarlett's bedroom opposite the bathroom. He walked over and looked inside, she lay tangled in her sheets with one leg over the mound of the duvet and the other under it. Her hair was even more dishevelled than before, and her long legs were bare apart from the pair of pyjama shorts she was wearing. Something deep inside of him growled, but he saw no need to act on his urges just yet. She was his now, he had time. He returned to the bathroom.

When morning came Scarlett stretched out the painful kinks in her back and stood from her bed. She peered around half expecting him to be in the bed with her, the TV was still on and so she made her way towards the sound.

He sat on the end of the corner sofa, watching the TV. His make-up looked fresh, and she was sure looking at his fingers that he had only just applied it. She wondered if he ever slept.

"Morning," she said sleepily and he looked up to her grinning wildly.

"Coffee?" she asked turning on the machine but he simply shook his head.

 _Forget sleep, did this man ever eat or drink anything!_

She set her cup under the coffee maker and began to put some cat food down for Puddin who was currently licking the paint off of ThJokers'rs hand.

"Joker," she said warily realising suddenly this was the first time she had ever addressed him.

He looked up at her from his seat again.

"Where are we going today?" she asked her nerves of the day ahead, beginning to settle in.

"We are going to a meeting the mob are having. I have a little proposition for them, we are meeting some of my boys there," he said simply and she nodded her head nervously.

"Don't look so worried Jester, I'm gonna look after you. Plus you'll have your own gun" he said and she only nodded again.

"Have you ever used a gun?" he asked standing up from his seat and looking curiously at her.

"Yeah lots, my dad taught me when I was little, that and how to fight," she said and The Joker grinned.

"Good old daddy oh" he chimed and she only laughed.

When 11oClock rolled around she decided to get her 'costume' on. She was nervous, though strangely she had no fear of having to kill someone, she had done that before. It was more about how to act around The Joker's 'boys'. She decided confidence was the best way forward. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she applied the last touches to her makeup and pulled her hair up into a messy bun onto the top of her head. Allowing it to fall unevenly as she pulled on her hat.

As she entered the living room, fully ready, the Joker looked her up and down, wolf whistling loudly. She was glad they were going in the middle of the day that way very few of her neighbours would see her dressed this way.

"Ready," he said standing and pulling on his purple jacket, she simply nodded. He led her out to a grey van with blacked out windows and she climbed into the passenger seat as he started the engine. His driving reminded her of a boy racer who had finally passed his test it was erratic and fast, but it was strangely funny as she was nearly thrown out of her seat as he suddenly made a left turn.

The Joker's boys consisted of a group of two wanted felons and one previous Arkham patient. They picked them up at a meeting place under the overpass. Jerry the Arkham patient was a slim black man with corn rounds and he whispered to himself as he sat in the back, but he seemed in awe of The Joker and became deadly silent when 'the boss' spoke.

"Boys, this is Jester, she is the second in command now, after me, do what she says, or well you know the deal," said The Joker as the other two, Dean and Kyle climbed into the back of the van and shut the door behind them. No one seemed to argue with the change in the hierarchy and nobody spoke much after that. It didn't take long to be where they wanted and The Joker pulled the van over, hitting the curb slightly and stopping so forcefully Scarlett nearly fell into the dashboard.

"Right, I'm gonna go in, Jester you keep watch by that door and I'll go in via the back, as for the rest of you keep an eye. If Jester calls you come in guns blazing, if not have the engine running" said The Joker before he handed Jester an automatic gun and quickly jumped out of the van and Dean moved to take the driver seat. Jester jumped out and looked at where the Joker had just disappeared. She hurried off towards the door he had told her to go to. Inside she could see what appeared to be some kind of industrial kitchen. Just a little way inside the room was a set of double doors, as quietly as she could, she pulled open the first set and propped them open with a steel pipe she found on the floor, before peering into the window of the next set of doors.

Inside was a long grey table along both sides sat an array of well known Gotham gangsters, including the only one she recognized Salvatore Maroni. He sat his boys standing behind him warily, none appeared to be armed. Thought it was just past midday the room had no windows and so held a strange coldness to it, lit only with harsh fluorescent tube lighting.

At the end of the long table, a TV was being placed and it was quickly turned on. She spotted a glimpse of purple at the other end of the room hidden in the darkness, she knew he was waiting for the right moment.

"What the hell is this?!" said the mobster next to Maroni as he motioned to the TV with a loose hand.

But the TV was already on and an Asian man's face appeared on the screen looking at them all.

"As you are all aware one of our deposits was stolen a relatively small amount, 68 million" the Asian man on the TV began.

"Who's Stupid enough to steal from us," said a man with a strong Russian accent.

"Two-bit whack job, wears a cheap purple suit and make-up, He's not the problem, he's a nobody," said Maroni and Jester felt an anger like no other rise up within her and her hand clenched more tightly around the gun in her pocket.

There was a noise behind Jester and it brought her quickly out of her rage. She watched in horror as a man pushed open the door from the other end of the kitchen, quickly she hid behind the door she had propped open as her heart began to beat harder, he had not seen her as she continued his patrol down the corridor. She pulled out the knife she had stashed earlier and tried to clear her mind as her dad had taught her years ago. He may have been a murdering scum bag and deserved to burn, but he had taught her well.

As the man pasted she slunk her arms around his neck and in one swift motion slit his throat. The gurgling noise was louder than she thought it would be and she watched as the man fell to the floor, his blood beginning to pool around him. She resisted the urge to giggle and headed back to the window in the door, ignoring the man behind her clutching hopelessly at his throat. She wasn't as bothered about taking yet another life as she thought she would be, in fact, she found it somewhat exhilarating as she flicked the blood from her hand, as it seeped into the pours of her gloves.

She peered back into the window, making sure she wasn't going to be seen.

"Where then?" asked a huge black man sitting opposite the Russian, he looked outraged as he looked at the TV.

"No one can know but me if the police were to gain leverage over one of you everyone's money would be at stake," said the TV man, and the room erupted into angry roars.

The muttering was soon stopped the Russian "what to stop them getting to you?" and with that there was silence.

"I go to Hong Kong, far from Dent's jurisdiction and the Chinese will not extradite one of their own," said the TV man.

"How soon can you move the money?" Maroni asked

"I already have, for obvious reasons I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured your money is safe". The Asian replied quickly.

And finally 'The Boss' made his move, his sarcastic dry laugh rung out through the room like a beacon and Jester couldn't help the grin that came to her face and her heart began to race in a whole new way.

As he walked into the room so they all could see him he glanced quickly at the doors and a smile pulled at his lips as she spotted his new favourite person.

"And I thought my jokes were bad," he said as he stood there looking around at them all.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off," said the black gangster who looked more outraged than the others that the Joker was here. His 'boy' stood quickly from his chair and headed towards the Joker, who seemed completely unfazed by the situation.

"How about a magic trick," said Joker a childish grin spreading across his face, he opened his jacket and pulled out a pencil and slammed it into the table so it stood upright. "I'm gonna make this pencil disappear"

The gangsters 'boy' began his attack but the Joker moved in one fluid motion and soon the man lay dead on the floor a pencil embedded in his skull.

"Dada! It's ah it's gone" said the Joker pulling up a seat looking around at them all as though expecting applause.

"Oh and by the way the suit it wasn't cheap, you outta know you bought it," The Joker said readjusting his suit slightly.

The black man's face contorted in a mixture of disgust and outrage and he stood to confront the clown, but before a word left his lips, the Russian spoke.

"Sit, I want to hear proposition," he said motioning to the Joker and sitting back in his chair slightly more.

The Joker looked to the black gangster and waved his hand slightly at the Russian, and so reluctantly the gangster sat back down.

"Let's wind the clocks back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you. I mean what happened, did your ball drop off hmmm" the Joker began staring around at them all, as though actually expecting an answer.

"You see a guy like me," he said motioning to himself slightly.

"Freak" the word rang out from the gangster's lips like a gunshot in the night and Jester once again had to control the rage that flared up, it was mad how emotionally attached she had become to that clown, but she couldn't deny it now, she was in deep.

"A guy like me" The Joker repeated and then he paused for second clearly changing his mind.

"Look listen. I know why you chose to have your little ahem ... Group therapy sessions in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night. The Batman" he said the name slowly as though making sure that everyone understood.

"See Batman has shown Gotham your true colours, unfortunately. Dent. he's just the beginning. And as for the televisions so-called plan," he said waving his hand in the direction of the TV where the Asian was still watching from.

"Batman has no jurisdiction he'll find him and make him squeal. I know the squealers when I see them... and" he said pointing to the Asian directly who had covered the screen for a second before he was gone replaced by snow.

"What do you propose," said the Russian looking to The Joker.

"It's simply we... uh ... kill the Batman" said the Joker pushing some of his hair out of his face slightly, before the room erupted into laughter.

"If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already," asked Maroni, a smirk on his face.

"If your good at something, never do it for free," said the Joker simply.

"How much you want?" asked The Russian his accent stronger than ever.

"Uhh...Half" said the Joker moving closer to the table.

"You're crazy," said the black gangster and the Joker's eyes went dark and his mood completely changed to something much more dangerous.

"No, I'm Not... No, I'm Not" he said looking at the black gangster and licking his back teeth slightly.

"If we don't deal with this now... soon ... little uh Gambol here won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma" Joker said looking to the black gangster and motioning his hand somewhat.

"ENOUGH from the Clown!" shouted Gambol standing again, but The Joker was on his feet just as quick.

"ah-ta-ta-ta-ta" The Joker sang slightly as he pulled open his jacket, his thumb attached to a cord that held on it the pins of around half a dozen grenades. He tugged at the sting lightly and Jester took a breath to calm herself.

"Let's not blow... this out of proportion," said Joker looking to Gambol.

"You think you can steal from us and just walk away?" said Gambol.

"Yeah," said the Joker simply backing up, towards the door Jester was watching through.

"I'm putting the word out five hundred grand for this clown dead. A million alive, so I can teach him some manners first." Said Gambol angrily but the Joker did not look scared but rather a little confused.

"All right. So listen, why don't you give me a call when you wanna take things a little more seriously..." said the Joker reaching into his pocket with his free hand.

"Here's my card," he said placing a Joker card on the table still tugging lightly at the sting on his thumb. He seemed to be humming to himself as he back out the room, kicking the door open with his foot, Jester jumped out the way as she watched him approach. He looked at her and laughed wildly.

"Did you do that?" he asked pointing to the man on the floor and he pulled her by the arm past the dead body. Jester nodded slightly and The Joker laughed again as he and Jester tumbled into the back of the van and took off again.

"You brilliant girl," he said grinning again, Jester took a breath this was the best high she would ever have, she was not only allowed to show her true self but the exhilaration of it all was intoxicating. Jester was unsure if she would ever be able to go without again, the death she had just caused completely slipping her mind as soon as he smiled to her.

"So Jester wanna be a permanent member of our team," he asked after they had dropped off the boys. Jester felt like she was dreaming.

"I'd love to," she said grinning and he mirrored her.

"What about my job?" she asked and he seemed to be thinking for a second.

"Keep it, just get some time off," he said after a while and Jester only nodded before she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and began to dial, her eyes beginning to well up as her act took over.

"Hi its Scarlett, I need some personal time off as my aunt has just died, so I need to go back to England for a little while," Jester said her eyes welling up.

She nodded a few times, though she didn't know why, before she hung up and a smiled filled her face as she looked at him.

"I have a month off," she said and The Joker cackled with happiness.

After that phone call, Scarlett's life would never be the same again, though she didn't know it at the time. Her true hidden madness would begin to dig deeper into her soul and Jester would become so much more than just an alter ego.


	8. Chapter 8: Cold Turkey

**Chapter 8: Cold Turkey**

It was like she was burning from the inside out. Like her very soul was on fire, but maybe, that was it. After all this time of having kept it tightly under lock and key, it was finally free. He had released it and left her alone to fight the rabid monster inside of her. If she had her way she would of let it consume her, but it wasn't that simple, she needed him there to help her. She couldn't just go out on her own, it just wasn't the same but the monster was roaring and it was tearing her apart.

It had been 7 days since the last time she had seen him, he had dropped her off with a promise to see her soon, she had taken time off of work and so now she didn't even have that to keep her mind off of her growing urges.

She felt like a caged tiger as she stared at the walls of her small apartment her willpower to not murder the entire apartment building was wearing thin as her frustrations grew. She had taken to talking to herself, it was strange how quickly her madness had taken over, as soon as she allowed it just an inch of wiggle room. Monsters are not made but rather born, from an event in their lives, some of the lucky few will be able to hold off the monster well into their adult years but inevitably it would break free and take over, and when it does you better take cover. This is what had happened to Scarlett. She wondered how long it would have taken on her own had she not met the Joker, but she felt he had somewhat sped up the process. Though she wasn't mad at him for it, she could never be mad at him.

"Its been 7 days" she said again for the fourteenth time that day.

"I must have done something wrong, maybe I said something stupid," she said to herself as she slumped on the sofa.

"Maybe there is another person, another girl, well I'm not his girlfriend so he's entitled to see someone else. Oh GOD! Where is he!" she pulled herself off the sofa and began to pace again. It was something animals did when caged and just like them, Scarlett felt her mind was somewhat soothed by it. But it never soothed her for long enough, she was a complete wreck.

She had almost killed the delivery guy that morning when he turned up with a parcel. She kept getting her 'costume' on before taking it off again, putting on her make-up before scrubbing her face, she had eaten her nails to stubs so her fingers were now sore, but none of it seemed to matter, the only thing that went through her mind of every second of every day was him. She needed him more than she needed air, of that she was convinced. She could hear his voice in her head, hear his laugh, see his smile, even smell him. She had barely slept a wink, convinced at any point he would fly through the door, and they would be off again, together. She listened to every noise as though convinced she could hear his laugh but it never was and that sent her over the edge even more.

She was a wreck both physically and mentally her, black hair had lost its healthy shine and she hadn't washed it in days, preferring to pull it back from her face in a greasy ponytail. Her skin had developed a strange tinge of grey to it from her lack of eating and sleeping and her eyes seem sunken and black.

"Why isn't he here yet?" she asked her cat as she crawled onto the sofa towards the animal who scuttled away in protest.

"I just need something to stop me thinking, I just need to stop thinking just for a little while," she told her self as she rubbed her face with her hands. If she could just stop her thoughts for a little while she would be able to sleep and maybe she would stop loving him. If that was what this was. Though she had convinced her self-hours ago, that that was exactly what this was. She was in love and it was tearing her to pieces. She needed him, she craved him but he wasn't here and she was not sure he would ever come back, so she needed something to take away the pain. Something to stop her thinking and take away the pain.

"Stop thinking," she told her self but it was of no used and she replayed the last time they were together over and over in her head, glorifying it and him more with each passing minute.

"Painkiller, if I could just get rid of the pain for a little while, just for a little while and I'll be okay. I need, I need... drugs" she said and the confession seemed to engage a gear in her head. She was a nurse and had been for a while, she had access to the cabinet at work, if she could sneak in she could get all she wanted. She had never taken drugs before, but morphine sounded like bliss as she pulled at a piece of skin on her index finger with her teeth.

Without a second thought she pulled on her hoodie grabbed her keys and headed out, she got to the hospital quickly and quietly let herself into the staff entrance. Even this was not enough to get her excited anymore, she had tasted perfection and now she needed more, but she was being denied so she would numb herself instead.

She crept into the area, she knew the cabinet was and peered around no one was near. She hurried over, she unlocked the cabinet with the key she had and quickly pulled a bottle of morphine and a bag of syringes from the cabinet before stuffing them into her pockets and shutting and locking the cabinet again, her hood still up she crept back through the hospital and out of the main entrance. Relief was only a little bit away and she could almost taste it.

She got home quickly and threw herself onto the sofa, she stared at the little bottle of fluid before she grabbed a syringe and removed the cap. Expertly she turned the bottle upside down with the needle now inside, she pulled the plunger down before pulling the syringe from the bottle. She tapped the side of the syringe before squeezing out any air. Using her phone charging cable as a tourniquet, holding one end in her mouth and the other with her hand, she found the vein and held the needle over it. She was fully aware of what she was doing, and for a second she paused. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard his laugh, and in that second she plunged the needle into her vein and emptied the syringe. Her arm went slack and the wire slipped to the floor. She pulled the needle out and threw it to the floor.

It didn't take long for the drug to take effect and soon sweet relief was her's. She floated away to a happy place where The Joker and she would blow up buildings and maybe even kill the Batman, but they were together and she was happy.

That didn't last long and soon she was nowhere at all, simply floating free of the world and her thoughts and like that she stayed.

* * *

When he entered the apartment he didn't see her at first, but then he spotted a slack arm hanging over the edge of the sofa.

"Jester?" he said cautious, and for the first time that he could remember he felt true panic, she was dead.

He rounded the corner of the partition wall that separated the living room and the rest of the front room of her apartment. Her eyes were shut and she was smiling but she was definitely breathing.

"Who broke my Jester?!" he asked out loud looking for someone unseen.

He spotted the needle on the floor and picked it up with his gloved hand.

"Jester?" he said but still the girl did not respond.

"Scarlett," he said finally and one of her eyes cracked open.

"J!" she said happily but her voice was quiet and seemed weak before her eyes slipped shut again, the smile still on her face. He watched her curiously for a moment.

"What have you taken?" he asked and opened her eyes again.

"Relief," she said simply and he decided he was not getting very far, he put the needle on the side, before heading back over to a very high Jester. He pulled her so she was sitting up and she opened her eyes to look at him and she smiled.

"What have you taken?" he said again his voice darker this time, he didn't have time for this if he wanted a useless druggie he could have got one of those from anywhere.

"Morphine from the hospital," she said motioning with her hand weakly, her wrist slack.

"Why?" he asked and she grimaced at his voice.

"Because of you!" she said and a sob escaped her. "I tried I really did, but trying just made it worse" she cried and she tried to lay back down but he held her tightly by her shoulders.

"Trying what?" he asked as he tried not to laugh at this ridiculous woman.

"Trying not to love you," she said and he immediately let her go. He took a step back and she slid back down to lie on the sofa. No one had ever said that to him before. No-one, not a living soul. He watched as she slumped back into the sofa and a sob overtook her again.

"You love me?" he said not really asking her but rather saying it out loud the words seemed like a lie, but the woman in front of him merely nodded and he took a heavy seat on the seat next to her feet. He stared at the wall opposite for what seemed like hours, his mind doing backflips as he tried to comprehend what she had just admitted.

"I just wanted something to make the pain go away, I'm sorry. I just needed you but you weren't here" she said and he turned to look at her, her eyes were sobbing but she seemed content.

He stood and moved closer to her so he was sitting on the long part of her L-shaped sofa, her head lying next to him.

"I won't leave you again Jester," he said clearly and she smiled fully at him.

He let her sleep off the rest of the drugs after that and even allowed her to snuggle up to his side. Most strange of all he seemed to enjoy her closeness.

Around 7 pm Scarlett finally came to, she stretched her arms out and they collided with something warm and solid. She opened her eyes and The Joker was looking down at her, smirking slightly. So the strange dream about him turning up hadn't been a dream at all, and she had admitted her love. She shut her eyes in embarrassment and grimaced slightly at the hazy memory.

"Feeling better," he said and a cackle escaped his lips. She only nodded in response as she sat herself up and rubbed her face, though she felt embarrassment over admitting her love to him. She felt no shame about her actions they had seemed to have relieved some of her anxiety, but then again he was with her again. So that was all a forgotten memory now.

"Good, go and get ready, we are gonna catch ourselves a Bat. The Mob has hired me and agreed to my payment of half and all I have to do is kill The Batman" he said laughing and she turned to him and grinned. She hurried out of the room and readied herself quickly. She went to pull on her Jester hat before she shook her head and threw the ridiculous thing on the floor. Quickly she pulled two pairs of green and purple ribbons from her drawer and pulled two sets of bells from her hat she threaded the bell with the ribbons before tying the ribbons into her hair, pleased with her updated look, she made her way back to Joker.

"Do you have a video camera?" his voice called as she pulled on her boots.

"Err yeah, in the closet in the hall," she said and she heard him push the sliding door to the closet open.

She came out fully Jester in just under 15 minutes and he stood to greet her. He held his arm out to her and a like a girl on her first date she giggle and linked his arm.

Baiting The Bat was not as hard as she thought it would be. They had a fake meeting in a deserted multi-storey car park, with a guy The Joker called Scarecrow, but when more than one Batman turned up she was more than a little confused. She stood with The Joker, he was clearly keeping her closer than before. He laughed wildly as he shot the first Bat but the fake batman kept coming, but as he approached further Jester threw out a kick, hitting the bat hard in the chest and throwing him onto his back. She ran at him her heart pounding in her ribcage and pushed the heel of her boots into the bats exposed neck. He wiggled and thrashed under her weight but he was far less powerful than the real Bat and so easy to hold down. She stayed there until his face went blue and limbs went slack. She laughed wildly and jumped up and down on the man she had just killed while The Jokers men captured the other batman, knocked him out and threw him into the back of the van. The Joker laughed his cackle like laugh before he called her away and like the loyal pet she had become she went to him without question. He threw a bundle of cash at Scarecrow before he jumped into their van and Jester followed.

"To kill a Bat, you gotta catch one first," The Joker said as he caught her looking confused at the man in the back of the van in the hockey pads and cheap Batman mask.

They drove to a local slaughter house and Jester felt almost nervous as they pulled the unconscious body of the fake Batman into the building. It was cold and slightly damp inside and The Jokers men left the room soon after they had all arrived, leaving The Joker, Jester and the fake bat alone. Jester helped pull the fake bat into a chair and tied him to it. She laughed madly as their hostage began to wake. She set up the camera as Joker had asked her to, switched on the big strip lights, that lit up the room with a cold white hue. They were in the hanging-room where carcasses of animals were hung out after slaughter there were bloody drips on the floor and the whole place smelled like death.

For a while, The Joker and Jester beat the fake bat but The Joker got bored soon and took the camera from her as she sat her self on the metal steps that came down into the cold room they were in.

"Right Bat we are gonna make a little home movie for the news channel," said The Joker to the badly beaten man in the chair who made no response as his head slumped forward onto his chest, his nose bleeding.

The Joker pressed record on the camera holding it up to film the man on the chair in front of him.

"Tell them your name," he said his voice light and childish.

"Brian Douglas," said the man, Jester knew he was answering out of fear for what the clown in front of him would do.

The Joker giggled slightly as he readjusted the camera in his grip.

"And are you the real Batman?" he asked giggling still and Scarlett stifled a laugh as the joy inside her built up as she watched on.

"No," said Brian his head still hazy from the beating he had received moments before.

"No, No?" the Joker giggled wildly.

"Then why do you dress up like him?" he demanded his voice becoming louder as he pulled off Brian's mask, to reveal the face of a man in his late forties, beaten and bruised.

The Joker held the mask in front of the camera holding it by its ear and shook it around.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" he giggled wildly.

"Because he's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you," said Brian, though his words were brave he still did not look up at his captor.

"Yeah." The Joker cooed at him.

"You do, Brian. You really do" The Joker assured him, his voice becoming dark as he spoke, he gripped Brian's face with his gloved hand and threw the man's head about violently.

"Huh? Yeah," he said as Brian began to whimper.

"Oh, Shh, shh, shh." he cooed again as he ran the back of his hand down Brian's face, and Jester giggled slightly.

"So you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hm?" The Joker asked the man slapping him lightly on the face as he spoke before he took a few steps back to better capture the shot of Brian.

"Look at me." said The Joker but Brian made no effort to look up.

"LOOK AT ME!" the Joker Barked his voice so loud and deep, it shook Jester off her seat and she stared at the fire in his eyes, the monster in him was roaring now too and it seemed to work as the fake bat's eyes moved up to meet The Jokers.

The Joker readjusted the camera again before turning it on himself holding it above him slightly.

"You see, this is how crazy Batman's made Gotham," said Joker looking straight into the lens of the camera.

"You want order in Gotham..." he began to move around the room slightly as he lowered the camera.

"Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh, and every day he doesn't people will die" said Joker as he stopped moving and moved the camera ever closer to his face.

"Starting tonight."

"I'm a man of my word," he growled before his cackled filled the room and he dropped the camera and leapt at Brian his knife out. Almost immediately he began to cut up Brian's face, making slits in the corners of Brian's mouth. The fake bat screamed and the Joker and the Jester laughed. Jester snatched up the camera and stopped the recording. As she watched the Joker tipped the chair over and began to kick Brian repeatedly in the stomach over and over, to anyone else it would have been too much to bear witness to. As Brian screamed the slits in the corners of his mouth slip up his face branding him with the Glasgow smile The Joker was known for. To Jester though it was like a beautiful ballet and she watched on in awe. Another ounce of her sanity slipping away forever.

After that The Joker killed him and 'the boys' were called back in. He took a safety pin and a Joker card from his jacket pocket and pinned it to the armoured vest of the corpse, before he painted the body's bloody face white and his lips and new Glasgow smile red, before slipping his Batman mask back on.

"Tomorrow morning I want the Mayor to know, just what has happened make sure he is found," The Joker said turning to his men and motioning to the corpse on the floor.

The pair left the 'boys' to it at the slaughter house, smiles on their faces and a blush on the Jester's cheeks as The Joker's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close to his side.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fund raiser

Chapter 9: The Fundraiser

She wasn't sure at what point that night she had past out but when she woke it was morning and to her surprise, the Joker was still there. He smiled madly at her as she removed her stiff body from the sofa and stood her make-up was sticky and it made her slightly itchy.

"I sent our home video to the news station, in no time The real batman will come running or better yet he will show us who he really is," said The Joker and Scarlett smiled through her yawn.

She headed off towards the bathroom to scrub her face, as she heard him switch on the TV clearly waiting for them to show his tape.

"I can't wait for the police to find the clue I left them," said the Joker jumping up and down in his seat as he searched through the new channels on the TV.

"Clue" she queried.

"I may have had a little help acquiring the DNA of Commissioner Loeb, Judge Surrillo and Harvey Dent," said the Joker happily.

"Wow, impressive," said Scarlett her eyebrows raised slightly.

"I know, and all this time you thought I was just ignoring you. I've been busy, sweetheart. All three are gonna die tonight. I've got connections now, Mob bosses, crooked cops, Arkham inmates, I've got quite the team now. I know where the Judge and The commissioner are gonna be but Harvey is an unknown at the moment, but once the police work out my clue, they will send a cop to Harvey and I may just tag along. I think Harvey is gonna be the most fun, so I think I'll supervise that one myself. As for the judge and the commissioner, they are already taken care of all they need is a little push" said the Joker laughing madly and Scarlett only grinned.

The phone rang and The Joker shot it a disgusted look as Scarlett answered.

"Hello" she called into the phone and The Joker looked at her strangely and so she poked her tongue out and he simply copied her.

"Hello Miss Jesterson, this is Alfred," said the British accent at the other end of the phone.

"Oh hi Alfred how are you?" she said happily to the only other Englishman she knew in Gotham.

"I'm very good thank you for asking, I hope you are well, I'm just calling to invite you to Bruce's fund-raiser this evening for Harvey Dent. I did try to call last night but there was no answer" he said

"Oh yeah sorry, I was out last night, but a fund-raiser for Harvey Dent you say?" she said into the phone and The Joker was by her side in a second like a dog being called for dinner. He was nodding at her madly and looked as though he was about ready to snatch the phone from her hands.

"Urr yes, of course, I'll be there, I'm sure I can dig something out to wear, what time?" she said as The Joker continued to jump up and down slightly.

"It starts at 8, we will see you tonight?" said Alfred.

"Yep see you tonight, bye" she called before she hung up and the Joker burst into laughter.

"This is perfect! Now I know where Mr Dent will be" he cackled and she looked at him happily.

"And you can watch the show!"

"But you have to go as you, no Jester tonight," he said shaking his finger in front of her face and she nodded happily before she leaned forward and kissed his finger lightly, before skipping off towards the sofa, leaving him slightly bemused.

He explained his full plan to her as they sat for most of the rest of the day together. The Judge had a bomb planted in her car and the commissioner had a poisoned bottle of scotch as for Harvey the Joker felt that he needed the personal touch, and all this was to get Batman to come out and play. Scarlett wondered if The Batman knew just what he was in for.

Around 6 The Joker left to ready the boys and she began to ready herself, she felt like something was really going to happen tonight and the anticipation was killing her. As she dug through her wardrobe, for something to wear, she found the dress the Joker had got her from her birthday it felt like so long ago now.

She spent the full hour and a half she had getting ready, styling her hair, painting her nails and applying her make-up, when she was finished she was very pleased with the results and she called a cab. When it arrived she jumped in and headed for Bruce Wayne's penthouse. She thought over everything the Joker had told her and that's when it finally made sense. Why was the Joker going after Harvey more than the rest? Because Harvey was the icon of good in Gotham, he was Gotham's White Knight and if the Joker killed him then Batman was sure to show his true face. But maybe there was something to The Joker's plan, something more than just killing Harvey.

She thought about everything and that's when she finally understood, he wouldn't just kill Harvey. He would break him down, turn him against the Batman and show Gotham that deep down everyone is bad, no matter how good they seem, no one is incorruptible. That was The Joker's ultimate play.

When she arrived at Bruce's penthouse the room was already full of people chatting, causing the room to sound as though it were full of a thousand flies. The mutterings of the people were almost so distracting she didn't notice when Alfred Pennyworth approached a tray of drinks in his hand.

"Care for a drink?" he said smiling warmly at her, his rough accent not far off her own.

"Alfred how are you?" she said happily with a nod before she took a flute of champagne from the tray.

"I'm very good thank you, and yourself, we heard about your aunt," he said his face growing solemn, she had almost forgotten and so dropped her smile quickly.

"Well yes, I'm fine, we lost contact when I moved here so I hadn't seen her in a long time and she was very old. But I was rather fond of her growing up in England, she used to make the best cake" Scarlett said smiling sadly and Alfred returned the expression.

"I think I'm probably going to fly home next week sometime," she said and Alfred only nodded before a voice of a waiter called and he turned away.

"I'm being beckoned but make yourself comfortable there is food over there," he said motioning with his head with a smile before he was called again.

"Oh right bloody hell, I'm coming" he moaned before he turned his back and walked away.

Scarlett didn't know anyone there, though these people were not the type of people that Scarlett often hung around with, nor did she have any wish to associate with.

She mingled her way into a conversation and soon was laughing along with their grandiloquent jokes.

"So what is it that you do then, Scarlett?" said the woman to her right, in an overly friendly way.

"I'm a nurse at Gotham General Hospital" she replied smiling before she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh wow very impressive, but I don't think I could do it myself. I think if I got vomited on I would vomit too" said another overly pretentious woman and she laughed slightly.

"Well I work on the wards so there isn't so much of that now, but I used to work in the emergency department. There it wasn't so much the vomit as the blood and guts" Scarlett said with a laugh but the others didn't seem to get her joke and looked at her strangely. Scarlett sighed and grabbed another flute of drink as the waiter passed and excused herself from the group.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent. Rachel spotted Scarlett almost instantly and headed over whispering a quick word in Dent's ear, before heading over to were Scarlett stood. Scarlett smiled happily at the brunette woman, though she had never really liked Rachel. It was just something about her, she didn't know what it was, she just didn't like her. But before she had to force pleasantries with Rachel, everyone's attention was pulled away as a helicopter began to land on the helipad outside the penthouse.

Scarlett watched as Bruce climbed out the helicopter, before helping out three tall beautiful women, he walked over to the door with one under each arm and the third following behind, Alfred held the door for him.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I'm glad to see that you all got started without me." Bruce called as the door was shut behind him and the girls under his arms dispersed into the crowd.

"Now, where is Harvey?" Bruce began making his way through the crowd.

"Where-?" Bruce spotted Harvey and made a beeline for him.

"Harvey Dent, the man of the hour," Bruce said holding his hands out towards Harvey.

"Where's Rachel Dawes?" he said looking at the crowd again before he spotted Rachel and Scarlett stood together.

"She is my oldest friend. Come here," he said motioning for Rachel to go to him, Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and gave Scarlett a look before she headed off to meet Bruce.

"You know when Rachel first told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say: "The guy from those God-awful campaign commercials?" "I believe in Harvey Dent." Yeah, nice slogan, Harvey." Bruce said the crowd around Scarlett laughed in chorus.

"But it caught Rachel's attention. And then I started to pay attention to Harvey … and all that he's been doing as our new DA. And you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent. I believe that on his watch Gotham can feel a little safer, a little more optimistic. Look at this face. This is the face of Gotham's bright future. To Harvey Dent. Let's hear it for him." Said Bruce and in unison, everyone began to clap.

After that Bruce dispersed into the crowd and Scarlett moved away, not allowing Rachel to catch her in conversation again. Bruce's house was on the top of one of Gotham's highest building and she peered over the edge, through the enormous glass windows that surrounded three sides of Bruce's front room. For a moment she imagined throwing herself out the window. The wind flying through her hair, before the ground came up to meet her and then there was nothing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice though and Scarlett turned to the man stood leaning on the window beside her.

"I don't think we have met, I'm Marcus," said the man and Scarlett faked a smiled.

"Scarlett" she offered her name but not her hand.

"So how do you know Harvey then?" he said making small talk, inside her head she was imagining blowing his head off but her face told none of this as her sweet smile continued.

"I don't but I went to school with Bruce," she said and the man only nodded.

"Wow from your accent I wouldn't have known you were educated here," he said and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"So Australia?" he asked trying to guess her accent, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes or even worse and smiled laughed slightly.

"Not quite, England," she said cheerily.

"Oh well they all sound the same to me," he said and Scarlett nearly pushed him through the window.

"You are stunning you know that," he said trying to change the subject, this time Scarlett did roll her eyes.

"What you don't believe me, I bet half the men in here agree and the other half are gay," he said with a chuckle and she didn't try to smile this time.

"Look, I'm not really here to be chatted up, in fact, I supposed to be meeting someone here a bit later on" she admitted to him, but Marcus didn't seem that broken down.

"So you are dating this guy?" he said

"No" she replied

"So what's the problem then we are only having fun," he said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Is that what you call it?" she asked sarcasm dripping from her words.

She couldn't wait for The Joker to get here, she knew she would have to keep up her act even then but at least then there would be some entertainment.

"So can I have your number," said Marcus bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Umm no," she said before she smiled kindly and wondered off past him

But she didn't get far when finally the night started getting good.

"We made it!" called an all to familiar voice.


	10. Chapter 10: My name is Jack

**Warning: Adult themes and sexual content are present in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: My Name is Jack

She spotted him before anyone else, but he soon made his presence known as he threw the crooked cop out of the elevator and fired a shot into the air.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he called out and Scarlett was pushed back as the crowd around her surged to get out of the way, she wanted to go to him, but she was moved with the crowd. She was desperate for him to see her.

"We are tonight's entertainment," he said taking a prawn with a stick in it off the table, he bit just the tomato off the end before throwing the rest back where he had found it.

"I only have one question:" he said still chewing the tomato.

"Where is Harvey Dent?"

He stood for a second waiting for somebody to speak up and when no one did, he turned back towards the way he came from to speak to the crowd.

He held his gun towards some women in front of Scarlett and she whimpered at his closeness, but he didn't look her. Instead, an older woman beside her rubbed Scarlett's arm having mistaken her whimper as fear.

He took the glass from the hand of one of the women in front of her violently, spilling most of the contents but he poured the rest into his mouth regardless. Before he stalked off into the room again, slamming the glass down onto the table as he went. The crowd she was in began to move trying to get the elevator and escape, but one of The Joker's men stopped them ushering them away with his gun.

Slowly Scarlett moved her way to the back of the crowd she had found herself within and tried to move along following The Joker without being noticed.

"You know where Harvey is? You know who he is?" The Joker said moving along the people in the room, hitting them slightly as he spoke to them.

"Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something, just something little huh?" he said reaching out to a man and gripping his face in his hand.

"No," he said shaking the man head for him with his hand.

"You know I'll settle for his loved ones," said The Joker to an older man, Scarlett had managed to push her way closer so she was now only a few people away but The Joker was still yet to notice her.

"We're not intimidated by thugs." said the man defiantly, and Scarlett tried not to laugh.

The Joker looked at him strangely as he stuffed another entrée into his mouth, he looked at him closely and the man did not back away.

"You know..." he said slamming his gun down onto the small side table.

"You remind me of my father" The Joker spat before he grabbed the man's head with one hand and brought his knife up to the man's face with the other.

"I hated my father." He growled holding the man in a tight grip.

"Okay, stop!"Rachel's voice rang out through the silence. The Joker turned to her before he pushed the man away and began his way towards her.

"Well, hello, beautiful." he purred. Scarlett felt her stomach drop as she chewed down her jealousy.

He made his way towards Rachel and he pushed his hair out of his face slightly, licking his lips.

"You must be Harvey's squeeze. Hm?" he questioned approaching her and pointing his knife at her slightly.

"and you are beautiful," he said moving around Rachel and the brunette turned watching him. Scarlett's jealousy had turned to rage now and she wondered what Rachel's head would look like on a pike.

He moved closer to her and Rachel grimaced and pulled away her body going stiff. They were now standing face to face.

"Oh, you look nervous. Is it the scars?" he cooed at her and Scarlett felt relief as his flirting turned into intimidation.

"You wanna know how I got them?" he asked her and Rachel pulled her face away from his, but he nodded at her slightly. He grabbed her head in the same way he had grabbed the old man's and held her tightly with one hand.

"Come here. Hey." He said as Rachel tried to pull out of his tight grasp.

"Look at me." He said pulling her face round to look at him, his knife up to her face now.

"So I had a wife. She was beautiful, like you.." he began his voice soft and sweet, and Scarlett wondered if he was lying. She had never asked how he got his scars, it had never really crossed her mind.

"Who tells me I worry too much... who tells me I ought to smile more... who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. Hey," he said as Rachel tries to pull her face away again.

"One day they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just wanna see her smile again. Hm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars!" he said shaking Rachel's head slightly in his grasp.

"So... I stick a razor in my mouth and do this.." he turned his head so she could see both sides of his scars more closely. "To myself," he says.

"And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me," he said his voice louder than before.

"She leaves. Now I see the funny side, now I'm always smiling" he said holding his hands out. Rachel throws out a kick in The Joker's groin but he doesn't seem that bothered as he laughs slightly at her but moves away nonetheless.

"You got a little fight in you. I like that," he said moving back towards Rachel, his knife out. The Bat came out of nowhere and was suddenly right by The Joker.

"Then you're gonna love me." The Bat growled and hit the Joker so hard the clown flew backwards.

The Bat grappled with the Joker's men as they began to attack, Scarlett tried to make her way towards where the Joker had fallen, but the crowd was getting denser as they pushed back away from the fight.

The Joker was up again in no time and he grabbed one of his men and threw him towards Batman. Finally one of the Jokers men landed a punch and the Bat fell to the floor and The Joker attacked. Kicking the bat with a blade that came out the toe of his boot. The Joker's men held the struggling Bat and the Joker kicked him repeatedly, but in a split second The Bat was back in control as he threw the Joker's man over his shoulder, before hitting the Joker to the floor again. As the Bat was distracted by another henchman, the Joker grabbed a gun from the floor and launched himself at Rachel. By the time the Bat looked up, the Joker had Rachel in his grip the gun cocked, loaded and pointed at her head.

"Drop the gun." said The Bat gruffly.

"Oh, sure. You just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are. Hm?" the Joker said backing himself and Rachel away and closer to the enormous floor length window. The Bat didn't speak and The Joker let out a single laugh before he pointed the gun behind him and shot the window, the glass exploding instantly.

With one swift motion, he had moved Rachel behind him and was now dangling her with one hand out the window. The high top winds blowing her hair around her face.

"Let her go." The Bat demanded and the Joker grinned.

"Very poor choice of words," he said to the Bat as she released his grip on Rachel's arm allowing her to fall from view, the Bat threw himself after her and out of view.

The room erupted into pandemonium with the Bat gone, people no longer had any hope of safety. The crowds rushed to the elevators and emergency staircase, rushing past the goons without much care. Scarlett stood stock still in the middle of the room staring at the man who still hadn't looked at her. The room was emptying fast as the goons struggled to keep the people where they were, and without instruction otherwise from the Joker seemed happy to let them go. Scarlett stood where she was. being buffeted from side to side by the fleeing guests simply staring at the clown in front of her.

The Joker finally turned to face her direction as the last of the crowd crammed themselves into the elevator, the door squeezing shut behind them.

"Boys let go" he shouted picking his gun up and stuffing it into a pocket. Finally, he noticed her.

"Hello beautiful," he said coyly licking his lips.

"Did you have a wife?" Scarlett said suddenly and he let out a loud laugh.

"No. Why are you jealous?" he said moving towards her and pulling off his gloves before stuffing them in his pocket.

"Not of her," Scarlett said truthfully and the Joker turned his head to the side looking at her with a coy smile on his face. Was his Jester upset?

"Of Harvey's plaything?" he questioned but she didn't speak as he was now practically on top of her.

"She is nothing." he cooed and Scarlett let out a purr.

"Not compared to you," he said and again she purred.

"I love the dress, by the way, almost didn't recognise you," he said his voice lower than before, as his lips went to her ear. His voice filling her up, as he licked one of her ears playfully.

"That's the kind of dress that can make a man truly crazy!" he said and finally he touched her. His hands moving around her waist before slowly they moved down her side till he was gripping her arse with both hands. His mouth still on her ear, she threw her head back as a fire lit between her thighs. She let out a noise close to a cry and a moan. The Joker moved his face round to look her in the eyes, his pupils were blown wide making his already dark eyes even darker.

There was a loud bang from somewhere below them and the Joker moved away from her quickly, before grabbing her hand and leading her to the fire escape. Her head was fuzzy as they flew down the stairs the Jokers men following until finally, they were at the bottom. The Joker pulled her into a waiting car with him before shutting the door. The car took off, filtering into the procession of cars filled with fleeing party guests. The Joker sighed loudly.

He turned to her jumping up and down in his seat slightly.

"That was fun!" he cried gleefully and she grinned, he was like a toddler at Christmas.

"Didn't get Dent though," he said and his smile faded somewhat.

"I wonder what I could I do instead, to take my mind off of losing Dent," he said and his hand was suddenly on her thigh and very quickly moving up. She let out a gasp and he grinned, leaning closer to her.

"Maybe you should come back to mine" he purred his voice deep, and she shut her eyes and merely nodded.

* * *

'His' was not a house or even a run-down building as she had imaged but rather an enormous warehouse, he pulled her out of the car roughly and showed her inside.

Inside was a huge empty space, there was a couple of sofas and a TV, and in the corner was a table full of weapons. Ahead was a set of wooden steps that lead up to the mezzanine floor above. He led her up the steps quickly the boys followed behind but stopped at the sofas and threw themselves down. He stopped for a second at the top of the stairs and turned to them.

"Disturb us and you're as good as dead" he warned them and they all nodded. The Joker took her hand again and led her past two heavy doors and down a small narrow corridor, at the end. He pushed the door open and motioned for her to go inside. It was dark but there was a dim light on the bedside table lighting up the room in a soft yellow glow.

There was a four-poster bed in the middle some of the drapes had been ripped in places, but she was surprised to see they looked almost cleaned. This must have been a mob hideout they had given to the Joker when they had hired him. There was another door that led to an ensuite bathroom, which was much more dishevelled. Grease paints of white, black and red had been rubbed up the wall around the mirror and the shower curtain had been ripped in half. The wooden floor creaked as she moved further into the room. Papers crumpled under her feet, but they already had footprints on them so she did not worry about what she was stepping on. The lamp on the left side of the bed had been ripped from the wall and no longer worked. Through one window by the bed she could see the rest of Gotham Industrial estate.

She stood in the middle of the room unsure what to do. She heard him move behind her, shutting the door and discarding his coat and jacket but she didn't turn to look at him. He stood behind her his chest flush to her back as he whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing" he purred his hand moving down her sides again. She leant her head back hitting his shoulder and he moved his mouth to kiss her throat. She hummed and he growled. He ran his hand along her arm pulling her hand up before he twirled her around to face him roughly. His make-up was rubbing off in places and she reached out to him. He grabbed her tightly by the waist before she could reach him and walked her backwards until her legs hit the foot of the bed. They fell into the blankets below. He pulled her shoes off throwing them behind him and they collided with the door with a loud thud. Before he climbed up the bed, on top of her.

She whimpered beneath him, her centre was on fire. He kicked off his shoes and socks and stared down at her. One arm holding himself up on the bed the other placed on her waist. He moved his hand to brush his green-tinged locks out of his face, and he grinned at her in a most mischievous way. She laughed her nervousness, anticipation and excitement all mixing into a strange emotion leaving her slightly speechless and incredibly twitchy.

"You look nervous," he said quietly and she shrugged slightly at him, he reached his hand up to brush her hair out of her face.

"Don't worry gorgeous, you'll like it" he assured her and she grinned at him. She leant up to kiss him, but he moved his face away from her own. There was a glint in his eye as the hand beside her head moved quickly down her body until it was pushing up her long skirt. He pushed it so it gathered around her waist uncomfortably but she didn't mind as she quivered beneath him. His hand moved agonisingly slowly, clearly, he was loving the effect he had over her. His face filled with a glorious smirk as his hand finally came into contact, through her panties, with her eager centre, and she let out a deep animistic groan of pleasure.

"Calm yourself I'm nowhere near done with you yet" he muttered as she lowered his face to finally kiss her. His scarred mouth was an expert and she kissed back hungrily her hands moving into his hair as she gripped large handfuls of it tightly. He growled as she pulled on his hair, it only seemed to encourage him more as he hitched up her skirt higher and moved his hand below to the top of her lacy underwear. She let out something close to a scream as his calloused finger touched her already pulsing clit. He let out a laugh she had never heard before, it was deep and testosterone filled. He began to rub agonisingly slow circles and with every movement Scarlett let out another shallow breath. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he watched her face with every movement she made. He was in control, she was his to play. However, if she would shut her eyes he would stop until she looked at him again. Or he would whisper to her, to look at him and until she did he would not continue. Though his ministrations on her body were slow, she soon found herself close to the edge and her shallow breaths had turned into harsh pants as his movements speed up. When she did finally surrender to it, he allowed her to shut her eyes, her screams of pleasure enough to satisfy him. As she came back down from her high he removed her dress pulling it off her feet and discarding it on the ground. For a second he stood at the bottom of the bed and examined the creature below him with his penetrating gaze.

"You are exquisite" he groaned slightly. Though her body was not exactly as it had been in his dreams. Though it was was just a smooth as he had imaged, her skin was not flawless. She lay on the bed in front of him in nothing but her underwear. She was classically beautiful with long legs, an almost flat stomach, above average breast size, wide hips and a narrow waist. Her midnight black hair was spread out behind her like the halo of a fallen angel. She was perfect even the large red angry looking scar that ran along the middle of her stomach from the bottom of her ribs to her hip bone on the other side, was not enough for him to not think her anything but perfect. But then why wouldn't she be, he didn't play with broken toys.

He climbed back on top of her and Scarlett tried to pinch herself, this was simply too good to be true. She unbuttoned his waistcoat and slipped it off his shoulders before beginning work on his shirt. He moved himself in between her legs and spread them out a little further. She removed his tie and shirt quickly and threw them with the rest of the forgotten clothes on the floor. His body was toned and his strength was evident, his skin pale and covered with scars. He hummed slightly as he pulled out his knife and placed it with the flat side down to her face. She hummed in return and his pushed his excitement into the inside of her thigh through his clothes. He left the knife on her chest as he moved down to remove her panties. The cold air was enough to make her buck her hips up and he laughed slightly. The knife slid down her breast cutting into them as she moved. He frowned at her before he bent low and licked the tiny wound, she hummed again and he grinned.

Finally, he was at his breaking point. He cut her bra from her with his knife before he stood and removed the rest of his clothes, he didn't give her time to adjust as he was soon back on top of her. His knife on her face and himself position at her core. He didn't speak but a small grunt escaped his lips as he entered her full force, she let out a squeal as the knife moved up her face and cut into her eyelid sharply. He stopped all his movements, he had never heard her make that sound before he looked at her face. She smiled at him reassuringly although her right bottom eyelid was completely split in half and bleeding heavily. Her eye watered but other than her eyelid she seemed unharmed.

"Don't stop" she purred and he didn't intend to. Scarlett's eye pain was soon forgotten as rising feeling from deep within her was bubbling to the surface. He threw the knife to the ground and put both hands on her hips as his thrusts became more powerful and increasingly violent, but Scarlett didn't mind as her orgasm overtook her brain and she let out screams of pleasure at an ever-increasing volume.

"J..." she tried out his name but as another wave of pleasure crashed over her, her words died out.

He smirked as she quivered and twitched underneath him. One hand on her hip helping him get in deeper and the other on her breast. She reached her hands up to his back, where her nails stuck into his skin, raking their way down his back painfully but again this only encouraged him as he began to move quicker.

Scarlett's orgasms were coming too often and so fast she was having very little downtime between. Soon her mind was becoming hazy as she floated on cloud nine. She dug her nails into the flesh of his back again and he let out a grunt but it did not stop his thrusts or even slow him down. She needed something to bring her down to earth and so she reached up and rubbed her split eye. The pain surged through her like a bucket of ice water after being inside a volcano and she laughed. The Joker looked at her strangely and pulled her hand away from her broken eye, instead he lent down to her chest and bit her hard on the chest and she let out the best noise yet. It wasn't pleasure and it wasn't pain, it was something so much better. He pulled away as he felt her begin to pant again as another wave was about to crash over her, but his own climax was coming up fast and he slowed his movements slightly so as to prolong it. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she let out another loud moan and he felt his release about to come. He placed a heavy hand on her collarbone to hold her in place as he leant back slightly, His arm was so heavy on her, Scarlett was sinking slightly into the old mattress. She was expecting something astronomical when he finally released but it was rather civilised. His eyes squeezed together slightly and he let out a deep long growl before his movements stopped completely and he collapsed on top her his head on her chest, as he listened to the rapid beating of her heart.

"J" she whispered and he moved to look at her, her eye had stopped bleeding but the trail of sticky red had run down the side of her face. He reached a hand up and rubbed the blood away. That was when he realised that he never wanted to see this woman hurt again, he had never meant to hurt her, he wanted to protect her. She was truly his now and he would hold onto her with all the strength he had. He carved her, he would break and burn anything that stood in the way of her. She was his.

"My name is Jack," he said quietly and she looked at him wide eyed. Scarlett had never imagined that would ever tell her his real name, but he had and she smiled wholly to show her appreciation for his offering.

"Just don't tell anyone, and don't call me that unless we are alone," he said moving off of her quickly and rolling onto his side of the bed. She watched him for a long time after his eyes slipped shut and he fell off to sleep, and she smiled as she too was consumed by the shadows.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Joker's Girlfriend

**Hi Guys Sorry for the wait but I've been busy at work and no one was really reading this anymore so I thought I'd leave it, but I see now I have some new followers so this is for all of them. Please review at the end so I know I still have some people reading this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Joker's Girlfriend**

When Scarlett woke she almost forgot the night before as she peered around the room, that most definitely not hers. She smiled as the memories of last night passed through her head. She turned over but she was alone in the bed, she peered around but Joker was nowhere to be seen, or should she say, Jack. The name felt alien to her but yet seemed to fit him perfectly.

"J?" she called out loud enough but there was no sound, she peered around her discarded clothes were still laying on the floor. She stood and stretched her back before she walked quickly to the adjoining bathroom. She peered into the mirror, she had pandas eyes and her hair was a little dishevelled but the most startling part of her reflection was her right eye. The bottom of her right eyelid was completely split in two, she touched a hand to the wound to feel the damage.

She hissed at the pain slightly, before she pulled open the medicine cabinet and looked inside, she pulled out a first aid box that looked as though it had never been opened before. Inside she found a cleaning wipe, and some butterfly strips, she cleaned the wound before applying the strips to hold the two parts of her eyelid together it would definitely scar, but she would still need to stitch it at some point.

She washed the rest of her face and combed her hair out with her fingers before she crept back to the bedroom. Still naked she wrapped a thin sheet around herself, not fancying putting her dress back on. She crept to the door, pulled it open and peered out. The warehouse was filled with light and look a lot bigger than it had last night.

A goon noticed her and came over quickly.

"Can you get The Joker for me?" she asked kindly and the hulking looking guy only grunted and nodded before he hurried off.

"Boss" she heard his voice a little way down the hall.

"WHAT!" The Joker's voice roared at the intrusion.

"That girl is up," said the goon simply though his voice was much quieter than before.

"Ahh, brilliant," said The Joker and his voice became lighter and happier than before.

"But if you call her 'that girl' again, I promise I will gut you," said The Joker before he laughed manically.

Scarlett shut the door and went to sit on the bed to wait for him. It wasn't long before he arrived, a bag in his hand. He grinned at her before he shut the door behind him.

"Did you sleep well gorgeous?" he asked and she simply nodded a grin on her face.

"Here, I went to your house and picked you up some stuff," he said handing her the bag, she took it and peered inside. Inside was the bag she kept her Jester outfit in including her boots. She pulled the bag out and made sure all her outfit was there, but there in the bottom of the bag he had handed her were a bunch of slightly smashed flowers. She pulled them out and looked them over before she looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Thank you Jack, they are beautiful" she said softly and he turned to her and grinned like a child a Christmas.

"Get dressed I have a job for you" he said suddenly before he turned and walked out. She picked up her flowers again and sniffed them deeply. Though many of the heads had fallen off or were drooping, the gesture was sweet. She dressed in her Jester outfit and applied make-up he had left in the bathroom, though it stuck uncomfortably to her butterfly stitches. Luckily she had kept all her outfit together including her lipstick otherwise he wouldn't have been able to find them. She hoped her cat would be okay for a while since she wasn't sure when she would be home. She tied up her hair messily and left the room. She walked quietly along the hallway he had taken her along last night before she came across, an open door. He sat inside behind an enormous leather-topped desk, on the wall were newspaper cuttings and other articles of paper.

"Hello Jester!" he cheered and she smiled happily to him.

"Melvin get in here!" he shouted and she tried not to jump at the sudden sound.

A man in his mid-thirties came running into the room looking rather panicked.

"Yes boss," he said his eyes wide with fear, he was clearly slightly unhinged.

"Melvin meet Jester. Jester this is Melvin. Melvin is an escaped Arkham inhabitant, he is going to help us kill Harvey Dent" said the Joker before he handed Jester a file from the desk. She opened it, inside was a list of names taken from the phone book, circled in pen were the names Patrick Harvey and Richard Dent.

"Harvey Dent," she said slowly and The Joker laughed.

"I felt like we need to give the real Harvey a warning, besides I need somewhere the police will find this" he held up a newspaper that had tomorrows date on it and at the top, it read 'Obituaries. Mayor Anthony Garcia aged 40'

"You're going to kill the mayor" she stated and The Joker simply nodded his grin wider than ever.

"I'll explain more later, for now, you and Mr White here are going to see Harvey and Dent. But Jester, don't touch the bodies with your bare hands and leave the hard work to Melvin. You are going to be more of a supervisor," he said and Jester nodded to him.

"I got you these," he said after Melvin had left to ready himself and Jester looked over, The Joker held out a pair of dark purple leather gloves.

"Oh more presents," she said and Joker cackled.

"So we don't get any of your fingerprints on anything I can't afford to have you caught just yet," he said and she smiled as she pulled off her fingerless gloves and pulled on the ones he had given her, they were much like his own.

"Take these and place them on one of the bodies. Harvey and Dent live next door to each other so you're going to have to do a little arranging" he said and Scarlett nodded before Melvin arrived in the doorway again.

Soon after that Melvin and Jester left. Melvin, like Joker had said, was a previous patient at Arkham but since then had been working for Maroni which is why he now worked for The Joker.

They arrived at the apartment building across the road from the apartment Patrick Harvey lived in, the shot was clear and Melvin set up his rifle. Jester stood back and allowed him to take the shot, only once Patrick was dead did they move across to the other building. Jester laughed at the simplicity of the job and she had to admit Melvin was an impressive shot.

However, Richard Dent would not be so easy there were no buildings that overlooked his windows and so no way for Melvin to use his rifle. A little hand on action would be needed to take Dent out. They arrived at the door next to Patrick Harvey's and Jester knocked.

"Hello" she called in the most convincing damsel in distress voice she could muster.

"Who is it?" came the gruff voice from the other side of the door.

"My name is Claire and I just moved in down the hall. I wondered if you would help me move some furniture as its far too heavy for me" Jester called pathetically and then she heard movement behind the door before the door was pulled open and a man stood there at first he smiled broadly, but then it soon faded.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he said looking at Jester strangely but she simply grinned as Melvin stepped out from behind her, gun raised. Richard Dent held his hands up. Melvin and Jester moved him back into the apartment, before shutting the door softly behind them.

"What do you want! You want money, I'll give you money" said Richard Dent his hand held up as he began to sweat.

"No we don't want your money!" said Jester and she laughed loudly. Richard continued to move further into the room, and Jester watched him closely before he ducked behind the sofa and pulled out a handgun pointing it straight at Jester's head.

"Go on Richard, Pull the trigger!" she dared him

"How do you know my name?" he stuttered, Richard was too busy watching Jester that he didn't notice as Melvin came up behind him and pressed his gun into the back of Richard's head.

The sound of the bullet was silenced into a small 'pew' noise but the damage was not reduced. The bullet tore through Richards skull and out the front of his head, passing inches from Jester's face and into the wall by the window, in-bedding itself there. Richard did not fall as quickly as Jester had expected and she had managed to wipe the bloody spray from her face before his corpse had hit the ground.

"Go and get Patrick from next door and I'll set up something nice for the police," said Jester to Melvin who simply nodded before he disappeared out the door and down the hall.

She pulled Richard's heavy corpse off the floor and onto a chair before she pushed the chair to the table, making a horrible scraping noise along the wooden floor. She pushed him under the table and lay his floppy body along the table, he still wore a name badge from wherever he worked and she positioned it so the police could easy see it.

Melvin arrive dragging Patrick's body as Jester placed a set of Joker cards in Richard's hand. She helped Melvin sit Patrick opposite, before she painted both there faces like The Joker had Brian's. Lastly, she placed the newspaper The Joker had given her in clear view. It was dark out by the time they left the apartment building.

They headed back to the van and once inside Jester handed Melvin a mobile phone.

"Call 911, tell them where to find Harvey Dent," she said holding the phone out to him

He took it slowly and he stared at her for a second, before he dialled the number and held it up to his ear.

"Police" he answered into the phone.

She heard the operator ask Melvin a question but he did not answer, simply stating.

"Eight and Orchard, You'll find Harvey Dent there" he said clearly before he pulled the phone away and hung up.

Jester laughed wildly as she took the phone from him and threw it out the window. before she started the engine on the van and drove off.

They arrived at the warehouse just as the sky was going black, and walked in together and Jester greeted the rest of the goons.

"You did good today," said Melvin and she turned to him and smiled her thanks.

"I never thought that clowns were sexy before, but damn," he groaned and she turned to him again frowning a little.

He raised his eyebrows at her and she scoffed.

"Don't play hard to get, you know we had a connection back there!" he laughed as she turned her back on him and began to head towards the stairs. The impact on her arse cheek stopped her in her tracks and she turned back to him. He was smirking at her like an idiot, he had definitely slapped her on the arse.

"I really wouldn't do that if I was you" she warned and he laughed.

"You think you're intimidating? You're not like him, you're just a slut in a clown get up" he spat. She could see that her rejection was not going down well.

The laugh filled the air like a siren, and Melvin went pale. The Joker leaped at him knocking Melvin to the ground before he stood and began to kick Melvin over and over in the chest.

"I think you owe the lady an apology," said The Joker snarling and Scarlett's heart swelled he was protecting her and her honour.

"I'm sorry" Melvin chocked out but The Joker did not stop his abuse. Instead, he grabbed Melvin by the collar and held him to the ground his knife was now drawn and pressing into Melvin's neck hard.

"I don't think she heard you, you piece of human filth. You dare call her that, but worse of all you dared to touch her. .MINE." said the Joker his voice dark as he held Melvin in place. The Joker let out a manic laugh before the blade sliced along Melvin's throat like it were softer than butter. The Joker stood and looked down at the pathetic creature at his feet, choking on its own blood, before he turned to Jester and his eyes inspected here.

"Are you okay?" he said quietly and she nodded a smile on her face. To her delusionally twisted mind, there was nothing in the world more romantic than what she had just witnessed.

She turned on her heel and wandered off up the stairs and The Joker followed quickly. She led him into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"How did it go today?" he asked as she flopped onto the bed.

"Urr what? Oh yeah fine, I did everything you asked," she said dreamily as she stared up at the canopy of the bed above her.

He only nodded as he fished for something in his pockets.

"That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" she sighed and he looked over at her.

"What was?" he asked his voice almost angry.

"You, what you did just now, protecting my honour like that," she said leaping up from the bed quickly, Joker simply shrugged and she grinned at him.

"People shouldn't touch my things," he said looking at her and she frowned.

"You don't think of me as an object do you?" she asked a little worry seeping into her voice.

"No, you're not an object, but you are mine. You're my girl" he said and she grinned like a lunatic and ran towards him.

"As in girlfriend?" she asked and The Joker shrugged again.

"If you want" he muttered.

"I love you, Jack. What do you think?" she said laughing and he suddenly cackled widely at her.

"My girlfriend. Good, I LIKE it. MINE!" he cried excitably his voice higher than usual. She closed the gap between them and kissed him on the cheek, he turned his head and captured her lips before he pulled her closer his arms around her waist tightly. With a loud thud, he pushed her against the wall and pulled her legs up around his waist. She giggled as he began chewing on her collarbone.

Hi voice raw, muttering the whole time "I like it, I like it".

* * *

 **Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12: The Memorial was Fun

**Thanks to** **Valogirl and jamcneill680 for their lovely reviews its great to have support like that. So please enjoy this chapter and review again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Memorial was Fun**

The memorial service of the commissioner was the next day and per his instructions, Scarlett was attending as a civilian. She was meeting The Joker and the others there. She knew he would be hiding as an honour guard, having used the dead Melvin's abandoned apartment as a place to hide the men, whose clothes and guns they had stolen. She had left late last night to go home and be ready for the morning after a quick roll around the bedroom with The Joker of course. She wore a black simple black suit, a white blouse and a hat so as to cover her face she didn't want to be recognised today explaining her eye would be difficult and she was according to work and many others in England at that moment.

She placed herself in as close to the front as possible hiding herself amongst the crowds of Gotham civilians as she knew she would have to wait for The Joker to find her, she was his getaway driver as he didn't want to go with the goons and her bike was the quickest getaway vehicle for the situation.

She searched for him in the group of honour guards but she was too far away so unable to see detail clearly. Plus she had never seen him without his make-up and she was sure he wouldn't be wearing any. She peered up at the window that she knew to be Melvin Whites, she knew at some point soon the police or the Bat would be searching it in connection with the deaths. Armed police were stood on every fire escape of all the buildings surrounding the memorial service.

Her ears perked as she heard the news team filming not far away.

"With no word from the Batman, even as they mourn Commissioner Loeb these cops have to be wondering if the Joker will make good on his threat in the obituary column of The Gotham Times to kill the mayor". She almost laughed did they not know by now, The Joker was a man of his word. She pulled her hat a little lower as Harvey passed by with the Mayor and a few other of Gotham's elite. She looked up once he had passed, and the parade of bagpipes and police officers passed by, it was all very grand, but inside of Scarlett, a storm was brewing. Her stomach knew something was about to happen and was causing her to feel slightly sick as she shivered in anxiety.

The Honour guards were standing stock still and she tried to see if she could spot him to see if he was as nervous as she was but none of the guards were moving, he was playing his part well. But then they all were she knew that all the honour guards were upstairs in that apartment, the once stood in front of the stage were The Joker and his goons.

She held two Bike helmets in her hands and they would clink together as she shifted uncomfortably in her spot. Finally, the parade stopped and silence came over the crowd, people clapped as the mayor came to the stage and began to ramble on. She peered around the crowd making sure to have a sure way to her bike through the crowd once they all started to run away.

"Commissioner Loeb dedicated his life to law enforcement and to the protection of his community." the mayor dribbled on and Scarlett rolled her eyes her anticipation was getting intense and she wondered how long The Joker would wait.

"I remember when I first took office and I asked if he wanted to stay on as commissioner and he said he would, provided I kept my politics out of his office." The mayor said and there was a slight rumble of a laugh that echoed through the crowd.

"Clearly he was not a man who minced words, nor should he have been. A number of policies that he enacted as commissioner were unpopular. Policies that flooded my office with angry calls and letters but he did not succumb and these policies helped make Gotham a better place. He may not have been a popular man but that was his sacrifice to our city. And as we recognise the sacrifice of this man we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety." The mayor said and Scarlett's stomach did a flip, she knew there wasn't long now, she pulled off her hat and readied herself ignoring the strange look the woman next to her gave her when Scarlett dropped her hat to the ground and left it there.

"Stand by. Honour guard!" called the leader of the honour guards and that she knew to be a goon of the Joker, Scarlett's could now feel her heartbeat in her head.

"Attention. Port arms." the leader called and the honour guards raised their guns to an upright position.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

The honour guards fired just as they were meant to and Scarlett felt a sudden anti-climax, she wondered if maybe he had got caught up and the men there were in fact real honour guards. She stared around for some kind of answer but the honour guard were raising their guns again.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

A shot was heard but it definitely wasn't the honour guards and she looked up. The blind to Melvin's apartment was now open, he had timed it, of course, he had so the armed police would be distracted when he took his shot. How could she have ever doubted him?

She turned her head quickly back towards the front where the guards were about to take there second shot, but one near the middle turned and aimed his gun at the mayor before a shot was heard and everyone started to scream.

Gordon had jumped in front, the mayor was okay but there was no time to dwell as the crowd around Scarlett began to panic. She tried not to get pushed away from where she needed to be. Desperately she tried to spot him through the swelling crowds that were jostling her around. She saw one of the honour guards get shot in the leg and fall down and she began to panic she needed to get him out, but suddenly she spotted him, he was slightly hunched over as he made his way through the crowd, she hardly recognised him without the make-up.

"J!" she shouted he spotted her making a beeline, she handed him a helmet before she pulled on her own and lead him quickly to the bike, he pulled off his honour guard cap his lank green locks falling to his shoulders as she pulled on the helmet, she jumped onto the bike and started the engine once she felt the weight of him on the bike she took off.

"Good job Jester," he said as his arms slipped around her waist and she laughed slightly.

"Thanks, Jack" she replied and she heard him laugh.

"So you killed Gordon, not the Mayor," she said and she felt him shift his weight slightly as she weaved through the heavy traffic.

"Oh well, at least someone's dead," he said and Scarlett laughed.

"I gave one of the goons a nice name badge hopefully he gets caught, wouldn't want to waste a good joke," he giggled and Scarlett laughed again.

They arrived back at the warehouse before the others and The Joker pulled off his helmet and went inside. She followed quickly like a lovesick puppy, pulling a bag with her costume and some clean underwear out of the seat of her bike.

She followed him without speaking as he made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom in the back. He shed the most of his costume as he entered before he turned to her.

"So what do you think?" he said smiling widely.

"Of what," she asked a little confused.

"This!" he said turning his head from side to side, and she understood he meant his face.

"As handsome as ever," she said but he did not seem satisfied with the answer.

"You don't mind?" he questioned and she shook her head in confusion.

"The no make-up?" she questioned and he shook his head wildly.

"No, the scars!" he said angrily before his smiled returned and he cackled.

"No, the scars don't bother me," she said and he looked at her his eyes so brown they were black, and they seemed to stare into her very soul.

"I love you, don't you understand that?" she said as his stare became cold.

"No," he said simply and warily she approached him like a person does a rabid dog.

"I don't see what everyone else sees," she said as she moved closer to him, he looked at her warily.

"Where they see a villain, I see a genius"

"Where they see horror, I see beauty," she said as she reached him before she reached up and touched a hand tenderly to his scared cheek. He moved his head into her touch and shut his eyes.

"I love you, Jack. I'm not fooling you or playing a game. To me you are everything. I'd follow you anywhere. You call my name and I fall to your feet. If you asked me to jump off a cliff I would" she said and his eyes snapped open.

"I would never hurt you," he growled and his finger moved to play with the fabric of her jacket.

"I worked out how to hurt Harvey best," he said looking at her, his eyes soft.

"Really how?" she asked.

"Through his girlfriend, but that is not important. I worked it out when Melvin touched you. I realised if someone killed you, it would get to me. And I'm not a good person, so I'd just kill everyone but Harvey maybe that is enough to turn him into who I think he should be" explained Jack and Scarlett smiled.

"You'd care if I died?" she said and he shrugged grunting slightly before she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him.

"You're so lovely you know that," she said kissing his scar causing him to cackle again.

After that, he changed and put his make-up on. The goons were back so Scarlett changed into Jester and came down stairs. The Joker had new men and was inspecting them closely. She had to admit, the Joker attracted a certain type of person, and she liked to believe she was different, but when you looked close enough she was just as mad as the rest of them.

There was a fat one the kept muttering about voices but the Joker shooshed him and set about talking to the boys about a new idea. She sat at the top of the steps her long legs stretched out in front of her as she watched it all. A whistle caught her attention and she looked down at a man stood at the foot of the steps. He was one of the new recruits.

"So who are you then, The Joker-E-na" he laughed slightly. Jester stood and jumped down the steps to stand by him, in her boots, she was taller than him and she smirked as she held out a gloved hand.

"Jester," she said he took her hand and shook it.

"You're very pretty for a clown," he said looking at her chest.

"My eyes are up here" she said and he laughed.

"Yes, but I like this bit of you better" he laughed and she growled.

Without much thought her foot launched up and into his crouch with as much force as she could muster. He fell to the floor with scream of pain and cradled his crotch with both hands.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted and she laughed loudly at him.

She launched herself at him jumping up and down on his pain stricken body, laughing maniacally the whole time. The Joker looked over and smirked as he watched Jester pull a knife from her boot and sit down heavily on the man's chest.

Jester pulled his arm out in front of her, so it was flat on the floor.

"Now really I should kill you for what you did but I feel we may need you, so..." she sang as she began to carve deep letters into his arm, he screamed and began to struggle under her weight but she stayed firm. As he struggled the knife dug in deeper and she cackled.

"The more you struggle the worse it will be" she giggled as she continued to carve the letters into his arm.

When she was finished the man seemed exhausted and she sat back to admire her handiwork. The word 'PERVERT' was carved into his forearm in large bloody letters.

"Well that was fun," she said looking down at the man who had gone very pale.

"Jester" called the Joker and she looked up innocently at him, her emerald eyes big and guiltless. Her eyelashes fluttering.

"Are you playing nicely?" he asked laughing slightly.

"Of course, we're having fun," she said nodding her head and fluttering her eyelashes at The Joker who began to cackle.

"Aren't we?" she prompted to the man she was still sat on but he made no response. She began to bounce until a groaning noise was emitted and she looked back up at the Joker.

"See. Fun" she said and he cackled again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please review**


	13. Chapter 13: Star Crossed Lovers

Chapter 13: Star-Crossed Lovers

She woke in her own apartment for the first time in a while and she stretched out in bed almost expecting to feel him next to her, but of course, he was not. She pulled her self out of bed and made her way into the living room, she switched on the TV while she made her self a smoothie before she sat in front of the news.

"Gotham's very own DA has called a press conference today to unmask the Batman, we will go live to that conference in just under an hour." Scarlett almost choked on her drink as watched, the Bat was going show his true face. Without another sip she ran to get changed she put on her costume and makeup and tied her hair messily.

She pushed on her motorcycle helmet as she let the cat out and locked the door behind her before dashing down the stairs to the parking garage below the apartment block she lived in. she was up to 90 MPH through the streets in no time and arrived at the warehouse no less than 20 minutes later.

She jumped off the bike, and pulled her helmet off as she stormed through the door, The Joker looked up from whatever he was doing and grinned at her.

"Morning Jester," he called happily, grinning brightly to her.

"Dent's called a press conference to unmask the Bat," she exclaimed her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"What?!" he said with a mad laugh.

"They're gonna show it on the TV in the next ten minutes or so, I think" she said as she pulled the remote from one of the goons and began to flip through the channels, she felt Joker's presence come up behind her and she held in the shiver, that threatened to make her swoon at his closeness.

She stopped on the GCN channel and watched as the two new presenters made some kind of lame joke before the went serious and talked a little before the screen showed the inside of a conference building, and a little LIVE icon came up into the corner of the screen. The stage was empty for a minute before they watched Harvey Dent make his way onto the stage. The Joker shooed a goon from a chair before sitting heavily in front of the tiny old TV. Jester turned up the volume, as she sat herself on the arm of his chair, and as if by instinct his arm encircled her waist with his hand coming to rest on her thigh.

The crowd on the TV went quiet and Harvey Dent began to speak.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming"_ he began and the Joker sat back in his chair a little more.

" _I've called this press conference for two reasons. Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over the Joker killings is being done,"_ said Dent.

The crowd on the television erupted into shouts and heckles.

"Jester, I'm famous," said Joker looking up at her with big eyes and she laughed loudly at him, he simply grinned.

" _Secondly, because the Batman has offered to turn himself in."_ Dent continued. Joker began to jump up and down in his seat excitably.

" _But first let's consider the situation. Should we give in to this terrorist's demands?"_ Dent continued.

"That's not very nice, he's just name calling now," said Jester and the Joker cackled wildly. She made a mock sad face at him, her bottom lip sticking out.

" _Do we really think he's gonna..."_ Dent said but was cut off as a reporter called out from the crowd but they couldn't see the source of the voice as the camera view stayed on Harvey _._

" _You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?"_ called the voice.

" _The Batman is an outlaw. But that's not why we demand he turn himself in, we're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let Batman clean up our streets until now" b_ egan Dent again.

" _Things are worse than ever"_ shouted a man in the audience and again Harvey stopped.

" _Yes, they are. But the night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming."_ Dent said and the audience fell quiet, the Joker stopped his bouncing a grin still on his face.

" _One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken. But to us, not to this madman"_ said Dent and Jester felt the Joker shift in his seat next to her. Muttering "No, I'm not" to himself quietly.

" _No more dead cops!_ " shouted a voice on the TV and Jester turned her attention back to the box.

" _He should turn himself in!"_ shouted another voice, a raucous of noise erupted from the rest of the crowd on the TV.

" _So be it. Take the Batman into custody,_ " said Dent and the crowd fell silent.

" _I am the Batman,"_ said Dent.

"What!?" Jester exclaimed and The Joker began to hysterically laugh as they watched two cops handcuffed and led Harvey Dent away.

"I thought that may have been the case, the way he threw himself out the window after that girl," said the Joker laughing his voice higher than ever.

"Right boys change of plan, we are gonna kill Harvey Dent" shouted The Joker as he stood and began to ready the men and make plans. By the afternoon things were ready he was just waiting for the right moment to attack Dent.

Around 3, Jester had retired to Joker's room, having found his coat she curled up on the bed wrapping his coat around her as she breathed in his scent. She heard the door open but she did not look up her eyes closed as she held the fabric to her face.

"Jester, what are you doing?" he asked and Scarlett sat up.

"Worrying" she admitted holding the coat tighter in her grasp.

"About what?" He asked. She sat up and looked at him with big eyes before she sighed.

"I was just thinking about if something goes wrong, what if Harvey isn't the Bat. I'm just worried about you getting hurt or worse." She said quietly before she flopped back down onto the bed melodramatically.

"I'm not" he cackled and she rolled her eyes "And as for the bat not being Dent, I'm hoping so. Be kinda boring if it really is Dent." Said Joker, as he sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at her.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she said her voice slightly muffled as she held the coat to her face again.

"I'm not planning on it," he said and again she rolled her eyes. She rolled off the bed, leaving the coat there and went to leave. He caught her hand and pulled her round to face him, he pulled her slightly to sit on his lap and she complied.

Delicately she pushed his hair out of his face, and he closed his eyes in contentment. She kissed his lips sweetly before she pulled away.

"Just promise me you will look after yourself, at least try to," she said softly and he opened his eyes.

"I promise," he grunted and she grinned before she kissed him again. He pushed her off his lap like a piece of rubbish and left her in the room alone, taking his coat with him. She headed to the bathroom and caught her reflection in the mirror.

The scar on her eye was almost completely hidden under her grease paints. She was disappointed, she rather liked it, because he had given it to her. It was like a gift and a memento of their first night together. She reached a hand up, though it had not completely healed it no longer needed butterfly strips to hold it together. She spied the razor blade on the side of the sink and picked it up in her hand. The blade as cold and she twisted it in her grasp and it reflected the light onto the wall. She lifted it up to the bottom of the scar on her eye and without much thought, she dragged the blade down her face. It sliced into her skin like butter and went deeper than she thought it would. The pain was rather refreshing but as the initial pain turned to a strong sting she pulled the blade away. The air got to the wound and began to bleed. The blade had ripped parts of her skin so the cut was not entirely straight. It now reached from the bottom of her eyelid of her right eye to the middle of her right cheek. She pushed a tissue to the wound and held it there watching as the blood seeped into the white paper staining it red.

She spotted his reflection in the mirror, she had not even heard him return and she decided not to turn to him.

"Making an improvement?" his voice asked her sarcastically.

"Don't you like it?" she asked and he only shrugged.

"Why did you do it? To be like me?" he asked

"Yes. No. I'm not sure really. I wanted to keep my scar from the other night as a memento of that night, and it was fading so I just thought I'd, I'd bring it back" she said weakly.

"Look at me," he demanded and she turned to him and removed the tissue from her face.

"I rather like it, It suits you Jester," he said with a grinned and she smiled madly. Most people expect this kind of reaction from their boyfriend to their new hairstyle, but to Jester he liked her new scar and in her twisted mind this felt no different than a new haircut.

After that she reapplied her face paint, it stung greatly and stuck disgustingly into the wound. She headed downstairs with him, the clown pair slipt up and Jester headed over to the weapons beach. She began searching for a new knife for her boot.

"Jester I need you" he called a little while later as she was looking over some of the guns on the table and she came to him quickly.

"Come with me," he said as he led her into one of the back rooms of the warehouse. A fat thug sat on a metal table in the middle of an empty room. There was a tray of medical equipment and Scarlett looked to the Joker as he handed her a medical mask. She slipped it on and he grinned at her.

"Kilson, I've decided to do something about those voices in your head," said the Joker turning to the fat man on the table.

"I'm gonna go inside and replace them with bright lights, Like Christmas." said The Joker laughing wildly and Kilson grinned at him.

"Like Christmas," he repeated and The Joker simply laughed, before he lifted a heavy bat from beside him and hit Kilson hard over the head, knocking him out cold.

"So Nurse Jester, I need this," he said pulling a device up to show her. It was some kind of bomb connected to a mobile phone. There were enough explosives to take down a house and she laughed through her medical mask.

"In this" he continued pointing to the unconscious fat man on the table.

"But I need him to survive long enough to get incarcerated with myself," said The Joker and Jester nodded. Though she didn't fully understand, she trusted the Joker to know what he was doing.

She moved over to Kilson and moved his shirt up, his fat belly wobbling as she did, she pulled on a pair of medical gloves that were left on the tray. Tthe Joker moved round opposite side of the table to watch. She picked up the scalpel and touched it to Kilson's skin, she had never operated on her own, but how hard could it be.

She dragged the scalpel along the skin and it instantly began to weep red. Her hand slipped slightly causing the cut to not be as straight as she would have liked, but she ignored it as she pulled the skin open. She picked up the device from the side and began to stuff the explosives into the skin of Kilson's abdomen it made an odd squelching noise as she pushed hard and explosive finally slipped into the cut she had made, she lay the rest of the device including the phone along the muscle wall. She looked up to the Joker for approval and he shot her a yellow grin.

She pulled the hook needle and thick surgical thread up and began to make X shape stitches along the cut pulling the skin tight around the device.

When she was done she stepped away and inspected her handy work before she pulled off her gloves and mask and threw them onto Kilson's still unconscious body.

"So can I know why that was needed now?" She asked and Joker cackled again.

"I'm gonna go after Harvey, but I'm gonna get caught either after or before I kill him, that bit I haven't decided yet. But once I'm in Gordon's fortress I'm gonna use chubbo here to break out and take Lau with me" said the Joker quickly and Jester nodded.

"Now if I don't kill Dent then that's when the fun starts. One of Gordon's men will pick him up to take him home, except they won't be Gordon's men they will be mine and Dent won't be going home. Neither will his girlfriend and that's where you come in, Jester. I need you to make sure Dent's girl is nice and comfortable in her new residence" he laughed wildly and Jester joined in.

Later he had a call come in that the cops were moving Dent to central holding and quickly the Joker moved the boys out. Leaving Jester with the last few men.

"Right we are playing a waiting game here, one half of you are going for Dent but that may be a way off yet as he's still in an armoured truck heading for central holding. But the boss is hopefully gonna stop that and hand him over to us or he gonna get picked up by one of Maroni's cops." Jester began turning to the last 5 men that had stayed behind with her.

"So you three head over to where the boss told you to wait, and remember if the boss gets caught stay out of the way. Then head straight over to Avenue X, at Cicero to await your delivery." Scarlett said splitting the group.

"You two come with me. We are going to Avenue X to check everything is good to go before we head to 250 52nd street to await our delivery" said Jester. Since the carving fiasco, the goons had followed her orders much more easily, and she seemed to have much more control over them.

They followed her out to the van, the goons adorned they masks, before they took off towards Avenue X.

When they arrived she helped check that all the barrels were set up and the phone was working before they jumped back in the van and hurried to 250 52nd street. They passed the fire engine that was a flame to lead the police down onto the lower street and away from air support.

She set up the place before she began her long wait, she sat listening to the police radio, waiting for some kind of sign and praying nothing would go wrong.

" _Obstruction ahead, obstruction ahead!"_ called the police radio Jester sat up in her seat.

"Finally" she cried.

" _All units divert down onto Lower Fifth, I repeat, exit down"_

"It's really a shame this thing doesn't have picture" Jester laughed to herself as she laid back down across the front seats to listen to the radio.

" _Listen we need back up, we got company_ " called an anxious voice over the radio and Jester let out a laugh the Joker would have been proud of.

"This is better than the movies" she squealed as the goons gathered around the window of the van to listen.

There was radio silence for a long time after and Jester sat up and hit the radio as though it were playing up, she needed news she needed to know how things were going.

She picked up the long range walkie talkie and pressed the talk button.

"Hey hey J, how's it going?" she called in cheerily and for a second there was nothing then his voice crackled over the air.

" _Bit busy at the minute gorgeous, but we're having fun"_ she left him alone after that not wanting to distract him at all. But his voice crackled over the air again, not long after.

" _Okay rack em up. Rack em up, rack em up, rack em up"_ she knew he was talking to the three she had sent off earlier to meet up with the helicopter, with his own man driving the swat van it was easy to put the cops where he needed them to be.

" _On our way with the girl_ " called a new voice over the walkie-talkie and Jester sat up excitably.

It was about 10 minutes after that the two goons turned up with an unconscious Rachel Dawes. The cops had picked her up and delivered her to the goons before they had headed over.

"Get her inside and connected before she wakes up," Jester said as she pocketed the walkie-talkie and headed inside. She supervised as they handcuffed Rachel to the chair before connecting her up to the barrels. Jester turned the phone on and activated the clock on the bomb to Midnight whether anyone was in the chair or not. As she went to leave, Rachel stirred.

Scarlett moved behind her so that Rachel could not see her and waited.

"Where am I?" Rachel stuttered.

"Why does that matter?" Asked Scarlett her voice slightly higher than usual.

"What do you want from me?" Rachel asked frantically trying to turn her head to see Jester.

"Nothing, really. You are just a part of the game" Jester cackled and Rachel moaned slightly.

"What's gonna happen, what are you talking about game?" Rachel cried her panic setting in.

"Well on the other end of that phone in front of you is someone you love, but here's the clincher only one of you will survive and we are going to let your friends decide who it will be" Jesters laugh echoed around the room. Rachel screamed in anger and she pulled at the cuffs that bound her to the chair.

"Let me go" she screamed.

"Now that would ruin the game, wouldn't it?" asked Jester laughing again before she left the room, the goons following behind as they locked the door to the room and left.

The 5 of them got back into their vehicles and headed off. Jester headed off in the van to Gotham Police station to wait for The Joker to break out, she kept the goons in the back of the van so they would not become wise to her plan.

She hid around the corner and she waited patiently for news.

" _News just in the Jokers has been taken into custody and we go live now to John Pillion, who is at the scene with Gotham's DA Harvey Dent"_ Came the voice over the radio as Scarlett flipped through the radio stations. Jester cheered from the driver's seat.

" _Mr Dent! How does it feel to the biggest hero in Gotham?"_ called the voice over the radio and Jester sat up a little in her chair.

" _No, I'm no hero. Gotham's finest, they're the heroes."_ Dent's voice came over the airways.

" _But you and your office have been working with the Batman all along."_ stated the presenter John.

" _No, but I trusted him to do the right thing,"_ said Dent

" _Which was?"_ came John's voice.

" _Saving my ass"_ replied Dent.

After that they cut back to the regular news show and Jester jumped from the van. She had abandoned the van down a back road, explosives set to blow it up in 1 minutes, to destroy any evidence and the goons in the back. She had told them to wait for her to return, before locking the van with them inside. As she arrived at the police station a few streets away she heard the explosion of the van and the car alarms from the shock wave.

She waited by the back of the station and she spotted the police cars pulling up and the cops dragging a nonchalant looking Joker inside. She wasn't sure how long she would be waiting so she made her self-comfortable, it was gonna be a long night. After a while she found her way onto the roof and round herself a skylight she could spy through. Inside she could see Gordon's cage, the Joker was sat on his own on a bench only a few other men were in there with him and the rest of the goons were in a cage together. The Joker looked to be completely unfazed by his predicament as he sat, his hand clasped together, they had taken his coat and jacket. Jester was glad to see Kilson was still standing but he was holding his stomach. Though she could not hear what he was staying, she imaged he was moaning about the pain. She was surprised he hadn't passed out or had some kind of shock-induced seizer. She moved her position a little not wanting to put too much weight on the glass of the skylight.

A little while later The Joker was moved out of the cage into another room to be interrogated. Giving up on her vantage point and not knowing when Kilson would blow she decided to move to a safer location. She couldn't find where the Joker was taken and so waited patiently in the alley behind the station. Something caught her eye and she looked up to see Batman jumping onto the roof she had just been on, before disappearing down the side. She prayed Jack would not be foolish, she did not want the Bat to hurt him too much. She knew Jack wouldn't mind and would most defiantly laugh but the idea of him getting hurt made her stomach churn.

Around about 10 minutes later she watched as both the Bat and Gordon rushed out of the police department, and headed in opposite directions Bat in the direction of Dent and the cops to Rachel. She found this odd as Bats clearly had a soft spot for Rachel so why would he got to Dent, unless he thought he was going to Rachel. She let out a loud Joker-like laugh, he had swapped the addresses.

She was blown off her feet a few minutes later as the entire MCU exploded the windows being blown out, leaving the building in a smouldering mess. She scrambled to her feet as she rushed around, to the side door of the station. She shot the hinge with the gun she had taken from a goon and kicked in the door. She spotted Joker straight away and coughed loud enough for him to hear. He turned and looked at her a skin splitting grin on his face.

"There's my Jester" he cooed, his hair looked a little dishevelled as he had clearly been knocked down by the shockwave too, but otherwise he looked relatively undamaged.

She grinned as she began her search through the paperwork on the floor. She stepped over the bodies of injured and unconscious cops. She felt him touch her and she stopped in her tracks as his arms encircled her waist as he purred into her ear. She giggled as he pressed a kiss into her shoulder, some of the goons that had survived the explosion emerged slowly through the door covered in dust. The Joker moved away from her, his fingertips brushing along her softly as they parted and he began his search for Lau.

She pulled the files up on the computer they had made of the Joker and deleted them completely before she smashed up the computer. She made her way into the cells and heard the Joker moving around, she spotted him pick up some keys from the side before he walked over to a cell, Lau sat in the corner of the cell looking very timid.

"Hello there" cooed the Joker his voice light as though telling a joke. He unlocked the cell door and still Lau said nothing. The Joker motioned some of his goons over and told them to get Lau in a cop car. Lau didn't scream as much as Jester thought he would as the goons dragged him away. The Joker came up behind her as she was rifling through the police's confiscated stash, pocketing a few guns as she did. He had his coat and jacket in his hand as he looked over her shoulder. His other hand move to touch the bare skin of her neck. She purred as his hand moved down her back until he was at her bum, he slapped her hard on the arse and she let out a little squeal. He growled at her as he pushed her into the table in front of her with his hips. He leant his head over her shoulder and bit her earlobe sharply, she let out a little giggle and again he growled. He ground his hips into her bum and she pushed back into him.

"Ready when you are boss" came a voice from the door, The Joker stepped away from her and she groaned at the sudden loss of contact. The Joker laughed a dark laugh and she turned to him.

"Come on gorgeous, let's go somewhere we can have a little fun," he said raising his eyebrows to her and she blushed furiously and nodded like a moron.

They jumped into the back of the cop car that was waiting and it took off at speed. Two other cop cars following. They rode under blue lights the whole way. She wonder if Gordon had worked it out by now or not. But surely when his officers woke from their little 'nap' they would call it in so it couldn't be long now.

The Joker hung out the window as they raced down the roads and something about his actions turned her on even more. Jester crossed her legs trying to relieve her growing arousal. She laughed when he finally pulled himself back in and he looked at her like she was crazy. She really was but who was he to judge.


	14. Chapter 14: Climax (M-rated)

**Warning: This Chapter contains adult themes, slight sexual aggression. Read on at your own pleasure. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Climax**

They arrived back at the warehouse and Jester jumped out the car as quickly as she could, shooting the Joker a meaningful look. He simply grinned as he followed behind her slowly, teasing her. What was left of the goons didn't stay there that night as the Joker dismissed them, they all disappeared into the night, with instructions to be back tomorrow by midday.

She sat herself on the table and looked at him hungrily.

"What could you possibly want?" he said chuckling and she grinned even wider and reached out to him, but he sidestepped her movements and she groaned angrily.

"Please, Jack" she moaned and fluttered her eyelashes at him. This only caused him to cackle as he looked at her, he was near falling into full in hysteria.

"You know, you really shouldn't beg" he told her as he regained his composure.

"Don't you want to?" she asked and he looked at her with big eyes.

"Of course I do, but it's fun to watch you squirm," he said and she wiggled in her seat slightly.

She groaned again her sexual frustrations building to such a point it was close to pain, as her body began to throb. He smirked at her clearly loving the effect he had on her and Jester decided a little own back was in order. She pulled her boots off and threw them to the ground. He watched her carefully a confused look on his face. Next, she pulled her hair down and shook it out, before slowly she began to unbutton her waistcoat. Both that and her vest top came off in one and both were then discarded onto the floor and she heard him take a large intake of breath. She looked up slowly, he was no longer smirking, his eyes were even darker than usual as his pupils dilated in arousal. It was her turn to chuckle as she watched him rub his hands together slightly. Next to come off were her skin tight shorts and she pulled them down over her stockings and they landed on the floor with the rest.

"Are you sure, you don't want to play, Jack?" she purred, her voice light and sultry. A noise escaped him that was a mix between a groan and a scream and she smirked again. She pushed herself from the table, forgetting how much taller he was than her when she had no heels and she padded towards him in nothing but her underwear and stockings. He growled again as she reached him pressing her body into him, it was as though he was holding himself back. She moved her hand up to stroke his face before she moved to bite lightly on his neck. Her arousal only grew stronger as he made an approving noise. She hummed into his skin and moved her hand down his body. She reached down in-between his legs and when her hand came into contact with him through his trousers, he was suddenly moving. His arms encircled her waist as he rushed them both back into the table, her garter on stocking snapped at the impact and he pushed her up onto the table again.

"I wanted to see what you would do, and you didn't disappoint," he said as his face moved up to her neck and he began to nibble sharply.

"But I'm in control now, and I wanna hear you beg." He said as his hand began to move up. He unclipped her bra and the fabric fell away from her quickly. He let out a low rumble as he cupped one breast with his calloused hand. His assault on her neck continued all the while as he massaged her breast. She hummed but her arousal was at an all-time high and she had soaked through her panties and she needed some kind of friction. She began to move her hips into the table below her, but his other hand came down and held her legs still. She moaned angrily and he chuckled again.

"Please Jack," she whined trying to move his hand towards her waistband but he moved it away again, and again she groaned.

"Not yet," he growled against her ear and she shivered. Her body quivered and he ran his hand up before he gently pushed her back, so she was laying on the table. He began to kiss down her stomach and her breath caught in her throat as his lips moved along her hip bones, but he moved his head away again quickly before he went any further.

"This is torture" she moaned as she reached out to him, but yet again he moved out of her grasp.

He pulled her stockings off the elastic of her garter belt snapping back at her as they were released and he pulled one of her legs up straight and kissed her ankle lightly. His kisses moved down her leg till he was kissing her inner thigh, so close to her heat. His other arm held her in place stopping her moving but even his strength wasn't enough to hold her down as he placed a kiss on her core through her panties. She let out a scream of pleasure and her hips bucked up of their own accord. He growled and his face moved up towards her before he took one her nipples into his mouth and bit it slightly.

"Harder" she whispered as her head shot back and her back arched, he said nothing only compiled as his bite began to get harder and she moaned again.

He hissed slightly as her arm moved down his body and her fingers slipped passed his belt. She pushed her hand down past the restricting material until she felt something hot and hard. He hissed again as her fingers met him and he stood up and her hand was pulled out from his clothing.

"Shall we go upstairs?" he said though it didn't seem much like a question.

"What's wrong with right here on the table?" she questioned and that seemed like the right answer. Jack began to practically tear the remainder of her clothing from her body.

He pushed her back down onto the table not so gently this time as he rid himself of everything but his boxers in about 2 seconds flat. His hands began to roam her naked body and again she quivered, his eyes met her and he smirked. He bent low to kiss her and she leant up to met him. Finally, after what seemed like hours he kissed her, her hand came up to his face as she held him there. His kiss seemed to burn into her skin, as her want for him only intensified. She pushed her hand down and below his waistband as he kissed her. Her hand grasp around the shaft and a growl rubbed from deep within him. As she moved to begin to stroke him, he stood again taking her leg up again. She visibly shook as he kissed her ankle as he had before, he began kissing down her leg and soon he was nipping at her inner thigh. She let out something close to a sob and he turned his head and blew on her heat gently. Her back arched as she squirmed with pleasure but a heat came over her as a wave of pleasure shot through her body as his tongue flicked out and caught her.

It was hot and the sensation was enough to leave her head spinning but he wasn't done yet, he parted her legs furthers as his tongue flicked out again.

"Yes" she gasped and she felt him hum which only aided her pleasure.

His head moved completely and so his tongue was moving fully along her slit hitting her clit with every lick. She shrieked and moaned and gripped the side of the table with both hands. Her fingernails leaving marks in the varnish of the table. It wasn't long before she was seeing stars and she screamed his name as she climaxed hard her hips bucking up into his face slightly, but he only pushed her back down and continued with his assault. He brought her over the edge like this 3 more times until he stood. He looked down at her, her hands were still gripping the corner of the table and she had a thin layer of sweat covering her entire body. She trembled slightly as she looked up at him with lusty eyes.

He rid himself of the remained of his clothes before he gripped her thighs with his hands. He pushed her legs as far apart as he could before he slowly pushed himself between them, she let low groaned as he pushed in, filling her up completely. They stayed like that for a moment, him standing, her laying on the table. Before he picked up a fast and violent pace. He began pounding into her and with each thrust she shrieked in pleasure and pain. He felt her tense around him as he gave her yet another orgasm and her eyes went slightly hazy. She really was a beautiful creature. And she was all his.

He kept his pace up, holding her as still as he could with his strong hold on her thighs. His fingers bruising her pale skin slightly with the intensity of his grip. She yelped slightly as he pushed harder but her expression showed no signs of pain so he continued. He didn't last as long when he went at this speed and soon he was nearing his end. She watched his face as she had before, as he fell over the edge of his orgasm and he moved away from her, his legs visibly wobbly.

He climbed onto the enormous table with her and lay down his long legs hanging over the edge, she moved onto her side and she looked at him. His eyes were closed but he was not sleeping.

"Yes?" he questioned not opening his eyes, he could feel her stare burning into him.

"Nothing just admiring the view," she purred and he laughed his famous high laugh before he turned to her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you're serious. Well, I'm flattered" he replied, his voice went weak for a second.

"Come here," he said his voice gruff and he held his arms out, she moved into his embrace laying her head on his chest.

"We should definitely do that again," she said and a laughed rubble within him.

He bent his head and sniffed her hair slightly, he could smell the oil from the barrels on her and a little whiff of smoke and there right in the back was the smell she always had, it was sweet but not floral more like fruits. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and she moved to look up at his face.

"You okay, handsome?" she asked and he simply grinned.

After a little, while they both made there way up to bed gathering their clothes as they went, she pulled the covers up around her as Jack climbed in next to her pulling her close to him his arms across her stomach as he spooned her.

"I love you," she said and he hummed into her hair as his hands ran up and down her side slightly

She smiled and closed her eyes slowly drifting off. He continued to stroke her side as he watched her slip into sleep.

"Me too" he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and wrapped a protective arm around her stomach again.


	15. Chapter 15: Better Class of Criminal

Chapter 15: Better Class of Criminal

By the time midday came around The Joker and Jester were ready and waiting. He had briefed her on his plan or rather as he called it, 'idea' of going to pay Harvey Dent a visit in hospital.

He had asked Scarlett to get him a nurses outfit so early that morning she had gone home to raid her closet finding one that was given to her by mistake and was far too large.

It was an odd turn her life had taken but she was rather enjoying it and she could no longer see her life any other way, the thoughts of going back to work filled her with dread, but the thought of a life without Jack was even worse.

She had agreed to go with him and a few of the 'boys' to the meeting with the mob that afternoon, to pick up the Joker's payment.

Jester prepared herself to leave as she pulled on her boots, the boys switched on the TV and something caught her ear. With one boot on and the other off she hurried over in an odd limp-y fashion and snatched the remote out the goon's hand before turning the channel back to what it was just on.

On the TV was the usual news anchor for GCN and below him was the caption.

 _Later on GCN_

 _REVEALED: BATMAN'S TRUE IDENTITY_

In the upper left corner of the screen was a video link to another man.

" _He's a credible source, an M & A lawyer from a leading consultancy. He says he's waited as long as he can for Batman to do the right thing. Now he's taking matters into his own hands. We'll be live at 5 with the true identity of the Batman. Call in at 5 to have your say." _Said the News anchor and Jester quickly pulled on her other boot before running to tell Joker.

"So he knows who the Bat really is and he going to broadcast it on TV," clarified Joker looking up at her from behind his desk, she simply nodded. He burst out into hysterical laughter and she was a little taken aback. She had expected him to be pleased but not this happy, but then this was Jack and he didn't do things by half measures.

"Well you said there was a number do you remember it?" he asked and she nodded he held out a pen and scrap of paper and she wrote down the number that had come up on screen.

"Well done Jester!" he said laughing again before he pocketed the number and stood pulling on his coat.

At 3 thanks to the Joker's police 'connections,' they were told about Maroni going to see Gordon. The knew he had ratted them out having told Gordon where The Joker was going to be. The 'boys' were sent on a small errand after that to fill the basement of Gotham General with a large amount of ammonium nitrate. They had it rigged it up within the hour but were not back in time for the meeting so The Joker and Jester were left with just four goons. The hospital explosion would be the distraction they needed to get the cops off their backs while they paid Harvey a visit.

She was surprised how quickly the Joker could get things done, and it was somewhat of an honour to witness him at work.

He caught her staring at him when he got off the phone with one of the goons and shot her a quizzical look.

"What?" he asked his eyebrows knitting together.

"Nothing. It's just awe inspiring to watch your brain work. I mean less than an hour ago you were told about a police ambush and already you have a way out and a pretty spectacular one at that. I just forget sometimes that you are an absolute genius" she said and he chuckled.

"Come on, let's go check on our guest," he said, as he walked past her his hand ran along her side, it was some kind of a habit now.

After a night in the boot of a stolen cop car, Lau was surprisingly well, and Jester squeezed his cheek playfully when they opened the boot to make sure he wasn't dead, yet.

The meeting with the mob was on a container ship, the money was already there and waiting. At 4 they left for the meeting, knowing full well the police were planning their ambush.

They arrived at the docks just past 4 and The Joker jumped out the van before offering a hand to Jester which she gladly took. The goons followed behind with a bound and gagged Lau. The docks were empty apart from the enormous red coloured container ship. It was enormous and Jester looked around the ship curiously. There must have been thousands of shipping containers all stacked at least ten high. As a door to one creaked slightly, something snapped inside of Jester and she stopped in her tracks. She couldn't tell if she wanted to laugh or cry. Joker turned back to look at her, watching the turmoil going on inside her head.

"Come on Jester," he said and she seemed to come back to herself a twisted grin spreading across her face. She skipped over to him laughing slightly to herself.

He led them down into a large room within the container ship, in the middle of the room was a huge pile of money. It must have been at least half a storey high and spread out across much of the room.

"Put him on the top" the Joker said to the goons motioning to Lau, and they dragged him up quickly. Either Lau was stupid or very clever as he did not struggle as the Joker climbed up the pile behind the goons with a chair. He placed it on the top and the goons pulled Lau into it before the Joker dismissed them and left them to go look out for the Chechen.

He began to tie Lau, who was now dressed in a straight jacket to the seat.

"He's here" shouted the voice of the goon no less than a few minutes later and the Joker looked up from his place, before ducking back down to continue tying Lau to the chair securely.

Jester stood back to lean on the wall as she heard footsteps approaching. The Chechen was a skinny man with a shallow face and sharp features and he smiled disgustingly at Jester as he entered the room.

"Not so crazy as you look." said the Chechen loudly to the Joker who began to stand up on top of the pile.

"I told you, I'm a man of my word," said Joker standing up fully, on top of the pile of money before he patted Lau on the head sarcastically and jumped down the pile, sliding down most of it to come to a standing stop in front of one of the goons. He looked back at the money as piles of it slid down in his wake.

"Where's the Italian?" the Joker asked though he knew full well that Maroni would not be coming.

"I don't know, but he's not here so he doesn't get a share. We go 50/50" said Chechen in his broken English. The Joker shrugged at this before picking up wads of money and beginning to launch them up at the Lau hitting him in that face a few times.

"Please" Lau begged and Jester laughed loudly as yet another wad of money hit him.

"Joker-man, what you do with all your money?" asked the Chechen pointing to the pile with his lit cigar.

"You see, I'm a guy of simple taste," said the Joker turning to the Chechen.

"I enjoy... dynamite … and gunpowder... and gasoline," he said the last one much louder than the rest. The Joker took a step back, as a goon with a gas can came in and began to soak the bottom layer of cash in petrol.

"What the...?" exclaimed the Chechen rushing towards the goon angrily.

"Ah, dah, dah. dah." sung the Joker pointing his gun at the Chechen who stopped dead in his tracks.

"And you know the thing that they all have in common?" the Joker asked the Chechen approaching him again.

"They're cheap," he said with a slight growl in his voice. Jester glanced down at her phone, checking the time, it was just past 5, and she shot the Joker a meaningful look.

"You said you were a man of your word," said the Chechen the cigar in his mouth causing him to slur.

"Oh, I am." said the Joker before he pulled the cigar from the Chechen's mouth. He held the cigar up blowing on the end a few times.

"I'm only burning my half," he said before he turned and through the cigar at the petrol-soaked pile of money. It was engulfed in flames in seconds and Lau began to wiggle in his restraints. The Chechen face went grey and he looked at the burning cash in horror.

"All you care about is money." spat the Joker to him.

"This town deserves a better class of criminal... and I'm gonna give it to them." said the Joker his face close to the Chechen's.

"Tell your men they work for me now." said the Joker poking the Chechen hard in the chest with his gun.

"This is my city," he said and the Chechen moved his face away.

"They won't work for a freak," the Chechen said.

"Freak." mimicked the Joker making fun of the Russian's accent.

"Why don't we cut you up into little pieces and feed you to your pooches? Hm?" the Joker said as he brought his knife out and waved it in front of the Chechen's face.

"And then we'll see how loyal a hungry dog really is." shouted the Joker, as a tow of the Chechen men came up behind the Chechen and held a blade to the Russians throat, before pulling him away.

"It's not about money, it's about sending a message." muttered the Joker to himself, before he pulled his phone out his pocket and began to dial.

"Everything burns" he cried loudly as Jester began to laugh.

"I had a vision" began the Joker into the phone, after a few moments Jester moved over to him and began to play with the buttons of his waistcoat.

"Of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time. And it was so boring! I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr Reese spoiling everything but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If Coleman Reese isn't dead in 60 minutes then I blow up a hospital" said the Joker before he hung up and pushed his phone back into his pocket. He looked down at the raven haired clown still playing with the buttons of his waistcoat.

He reached out and pulled her chin up so she was looking at him before his arms moved to encircle her waist, he leant in and kissed her hard and she let out a squeal of delight. He bit hard on her bottom lip, drawing blood and she grinned at him.

"Come on gorgeous," he said taking her hand in his and leading her away from the flaming pile of cash.

The Joker really was a man of his word as before they left the ship, he did indeed chop the Chechen up into little pieces and feed him to his beloved Rottweilers.

"Can we keep them" Jester cooed as she knelt down and stroked one's head as it ate lumps of its old master.

"You want too?" The Joker asked as she began to scratch the dog behind the ear, causing its back leg to kick strangely.

"Yes, please, they're so cute and they are trained as attack dogs, they could be useful," she whined looking up at him with big eyes.

"Sure, put the dogs in the van," the Joker said turning to his new men, who without question they lead the three enormous dogs away.

"Thank you," she said getting up and moving closer to him.

"Anything for you" he purred against her ear as he brought her close to him again.


	16. Chapter 16: The Schemers

Chapter 16: The Schemers

They left for the hospital after that, it was amazing to watch the chaos unfold as people rushed through the streets of Gotham. Jester giggled as she watched the Joker undress in the back of the van while it sped down the road towards Gotham General. Her phone buzzed angrily in her pocket and she pulled it out.

 _One Voicemail received_ read the message on the phone and she pressed the accept button and held it up to her ear as she watched the Joker, pulled on the unused nurses uniform over his head without undoing the buttons.

" _Hi Scarlett its Lydia, I don't know if you are in the country or not but if you are we need you. Please come in we have a mass evacuation going on and we need all the staff we can get, don't bother calling just get in if you can"_ Said the panic-stricken voice of her boss through her phone, Jester shrugged and put her phone back in her pocket but she looked up at the Joker before she burst out laughing.

He stood there looking very proud of himself with her uniform on, an oddly shaped red curly wig pulled on over his head, and a medical mask over his face. There was a Harvey Dent, promotion sticker on his chest and he wore his usual purple and green socks pulled right up with a pair of white sneakers on. He had the standard nurses watch on the pocket of his dress and a pen sticking out, on the other side was a name tag that read: _Nurse Joe Kerr._

"I'm so hot for you right now" she teased and he pulled his mask off and shot her a yellow grin.

Once they had arrived Jester directed them around to the staff entrance and punched in the code to unlock the solid blue door. The goons stay outside as Jester made her way to the nurses' station completely unseen as most of the hospital had now evacuated. Though a few stranglers were still around. She pulled out the notes and began to rifle through them to find Harvey's room number.

"You should really get moving Miss." Said a voice from behind her, before the sound of a silencer enhanced gun firing cut his words. She turned to see the dead body of a cop on the floor a bullet wound in his forehead, she turned back to the Joker and smiled her thanks before she led him to Harvey's room. The radio on the dead cop bleeped and a voice rang out but they were too far away to hear what the voice had said.

"Wait here, one of the boys will come get you," the Joker said pushing her into the room next door to Harvey before he disappeared from view into Dent's room.

"Davis!" shouted a voice from in the hall and Jester peered out the window to see a cop approaching the room the Joker had just gone into.

"Ma'am, we're gonna have to move him now." said the cop as he entered the room before Jester heard the sound of a gun firing and then nothing. She pressed her ear to the wall that separated her from Harvey's room, but it was of no use so she climbed onto the bed and peered through the air vent connecting the two rooms.

Dent was a train wretch, one side of his face was completely burnt away leaving the tendons and muscles in his face exposed. Parts of the cheek muscles were completely gone leaving a gaping hole, exposing his teeth. He had been strapped to the bed with a restraint and his arms were tethered to the armrests.

The Joker began moving the bed up and Dent looked at him strangely. The Joker pulled off his mask and Dent began to try and break out of the bonds that were holding him to the bed. He growled angrily at the Joker as the clown sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Hi," said the Joker smiling slightly before he pulled off his wig and combed out his greasy hair with his hands.

"You know I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, Harvey." the Joker said looking honestly sorry.

"When you and-" he began forgetting Harvey's girlfriends name and pausing for a second.

"RACHEL" screamed Dent at him but the Joker seem unfazed by the outburst but held his hand up in apology nonetheless.

"Rachel, were being abducted I was sitting in Gordon's cage." explained the Joker.

"I didn't rig those charges"

"Your men, your plan." spat Dent gruffly.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" asked the Joker.

"You know what I am? I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it. You know? ... I just do things" he giggled talking with his hands somewhat.

"The mob has plans. The cops have plans. Gordon's got plans. You know, they're schemers. Schemers trying to control their little worlds. I'm not a schemer. I try to show the schemers... how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. So when I say... Ah come here" said the Joker pulling Harvey hand into his own.

"When I say that you and your girlfriend was nothing personal... you'll know that I'm telling the truth."

"It's the schemers that put you where you are." said the Joker standing and starting to remove the restraints from Dent's hands.

"You were a schemer, you had plans and look where that got you."

Dent tried to attack the Joker once his hands were free and the Joker caught the attack with ease.

"I just did what I do best" Joker said as he battled with Harvey's flailing arms.

"I took your little plan and I turned it on itself," sang the Joker holding down Harvey's arms and moving closer to the other man's face.

"Look what I did to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets," chimed the Joker

"Hm? You know what I noticed?" the Joker asked

"Jester?!" called a quiet voice in the hall and she looked down from the bed as a goon entered the room.

"Time to go, Boss told me to come get you after 5 minutes. We got the bus, come on" said the goon.

"I wanna wait for the Joker," said Jester looking down at him from the bed she was still stood on.

"He said you'd say that, but he said that you gotta go anyway," said the goon and Jester looked at him angrily.

"Fine, just gimme a minute," she said the goon went to argue but she held up a finger to him and he seemed to shut up for a minute.

"He told me to drag you out if you won't come easily," said the goon and she shot him a look as she turned back to her spy hole.

"Nobody panics when things go 'according to plan'. Even if the plan is horrifying. If tomorrow I tell the press that, like, a gang banger will get shot or a truckload of soldiers will be blowing up... nobody panics" the Joker continued.

"Because it's all part of the plan. But when I say that one little old mayor will die... well, then, everyone loses their minds!" the Joker said his voice going high and manic.

"Look I don't wanna hurt you, lady," said the goon as he approached a little further towards Jester, without looking she launched a side kick hitting the goon straight in the face, his nose exploded on the impact and he let out a yell before stumbling to the floor.

"Introduce a little anarchy..." said the Joker before he placed a gun in Harvey's hand.

"...Upset the established order and everything becomes chaos" the Joker continued before he cocked the gun and pushed it to his own forehead, Dent's finger on the trigger. Jester was about to screamed through the vent as she was pushed off the bed, the goon had tackled her to the ground and was now pulling her from the room, she struggled against his strength but Jester was never very strong.

He pulled her from the hospital, and the further away from Jack she got the less she fought. Once outside she strained to hear the sound of a gunshot but there was nothing. The goons pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards a bus that was waiting, its back doors open. The other goons were inside as well as around 40 other people and all were looking at the goons with frightened eyes. She pushed her self inside reluctantly taking a seat at the back. Looking back at the hospital the whole time, there were two goons sat at the front and one in the driver's seat and she smiled at them grimly as they looked at her.

Jester looked back out the window as an explosion was heard she watched as parts of the hospital began to explode. Her heart was pounding she still couldn't see Joker, she pushed herself against the glass of the window as though she would be able to see better. She nearly cheered in happiness and she saw the Joker's lanky form exit the hospital.

People on the bus screamed and the news crew that had been filming outside made a beeline for their bus, the goon in the drivers seat gave them a strange look as they piled onto the bus before one of the goons, leaned out the bus and grabbed the anchor by his jacket and pulled him onto the bus. The goons shut the doors to the bus as the new team began to scream.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Jester from the back and the anchor and his team looked up from the floor.

"I'm trying to watch the show," she said laughing before she turned back to the window, the news team and everyone else went quiet.

She watched as Jack drew closer to the bus, not once did he look back at the explosions going on behind him, he just continued to walk his funny little walk with his arms swinging at his sides wildly. But then suddenly he stooped just outside the back doors of the bus and turned back to look at the building as the explosions seemed to fade out. He turned around fully and looked at the building. He seemed to shrug, his arms moving out as he looked back at the building that was still standing. He looked down at the remote in his hand before he jabbed at the button multiple times, turning the remote over in his hand.

He visibly jumped as the explosion finally went off, and he turned back to the bus and he ran the few feet that separated him with the bus, before he leapt on board, and sat himself in the seat across the aisle from Jester as a goon pulled the door shut behind him and motioned for the driver to leave. The bus moved off and Jester caught sight of the new anchor she had seen on the TV so many times before, staring back at the Joker in terror.

"You're Mike Engel," she said and he turned to look at her instead he merely nodded, he was visibly shaking in fear but seemed unable to look away, his sights returning to the Joker again.

The goon that had brought her in was sat in the aisle a gun in his lap as he touched his nose.

"What happened to your face?" asked another goon.

"She kicked me in the face" the first one moaned and finally the Joker looked up.

"I thought I told you to play nice, Jester" he cackled.

The 50 people on the bus, didn't make a sound as they stared in terror as the bus began to leave the usual route and head for the warehouse. When they arrived they were Shepherded into a back room by the goons at gunpoint and lock securely inside, along with the news team. Two goons stood guard at the door but there was no way the people were getting out, Jester wondered what the Joker had planned for these people as kidnapping was never really his thing.

She followed him upstairs to the bedroom they now shared and shut the door behind her. He looked up as he did and grinned madly at her.

"Today was fun," he said laughing. "Tired me out though"

She smiled as she watched him throw himself onto the bed and push his face into the pillow. She sat herself on the side of the bed and began to stroke his back absent-mindedly, he sighed loudly and turned over to look at her, but she was staring off into the middle distance her face blank.

"You okay Gorgeous?" he asked and she turned to him, her eyes coming back into focus.

"Yeah, was just thinking what would have happened if Harvey had shot you?" she said her voice almost to quiet to hear.

"Then I would be dead," he said simply.

"Yeah" she muttered before her eyes unfocused again.

"I'm not sure what would happen to me if you died" she admitted not really looking at anything.

"You'd be fine, you'd carry on what we are doing," he said bringing his arm up, behind his head. He looked so relaxed like they were talking about the weather.

"No" she said simply her voice dreamlike.

"NO?" he questioned.

"No, I think I would just lose my mind," she said nodding slightly, her voice eerily calm. Still, she did not look at him.

"Well we can't have that" he said reaching out a hand and patting her leg lightly, she turned to him and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere today if that helps" he said and she nodded.

"Can't promise you I never will though" he said shrugging and again she nodded.

She lay down next to him and he stoked her face lightly and she shut her eyes at the touch. He hummed a strange little song to her and she smiled, her eyes still shut as she listened to Jack's song. He leant forwards and placed a kiss to her head, before he rolled over to his side more and lay still his eyes closed, causing the mattress to creek and bounce slightly. Jester was used to his sudden change in mood, and knew he often had to move away when he got uncomfortable, she knew he questioned his feelings for her but she didn't mind as sometimes in the night, he would roll over and wrap an arm around her and not let go till morning. Jester sighed, he was soft to her and she loved it.


	17. Chapter 17: Bluffing

**Chapter 17: Bluffing**

She looked over as the Joker moved and she smiled, he was still in his nurse's outfit.

"Will you take that ridiculous outfit off now?" She asked as he grinned a yellow-toothed grin at her.

"Don't you think it's sexy, nurses are sexy right?" he joked giggling.

"Not male nurses and I don't really think the look suits you," she sighed laughing as she sat up fully.

"What about now, Jester?" he cooed as he pulled the skirt up his leg slowly with one hand, as though teasing her.

She burst out laughing and he frowned. Before he pushed her back into the bed covering her body with his own before he began to kiss and nibble at the sweet spot on her neck and she moaned at the sudden pleasure. He bit hard on her neck and she arched back pushing herself against him again.

"Am I sexy now?" he asked and she nodded breathlessly as he kissed her again, his hands moving down her body and she moaned again. She couldn't believe he could actually get her wet even when he was in a nurses uniform. She moaned again as his hand caressed her inner thigh and began working it's way up.

"J" she moaned as he undid her waistcoat and pulled it from her roughly.

"That's Nurse J to you" he muttered as he began to nibble on her ear.

Around an hour later, Joker led Jester down the stairs to help him make another video for the news. She was pleased that after ridding him of all his clothes upstairs he had redressed in his normal attire. When she entered the room, Mike Engel was laying face down on the ground, his feet bound at the ankles with a rope that was connected to a pulley that led to a hook in the ceiling. She grinned at Joker as he came into the room behind her, he pulled off his coat and jacket and dumped them in the corner of the room.

Mike Engel groaned as Joker began to pull the free end of the rope, hoisting the news anchor into the air by his ankles. The Joker cackled as he looked at the hanging man strangely bending his neck so as to look at Mike in the eyes.

"Jester here is going to do your makeup now, Mr Engel" said Joker as though he were the producer of the news channel. He handed Jester a pot of red grease paint and she took it and approached the news anchor.

She began to smear the red pain on the anchor's lips and he groaned angrily.

"Oh don't moan, I'm sure you're very used to wearing make-up for the camera" she laughed as she began to paint a smiled that from her angle looked more like a frown. She applied more and took a step back to admire her work before she turned to Joker.

"Mr Engel is ready for his close up now, Mr Joker," she said smiling widely and he grinned at her before giggly wildly.

Joker pulled a sheet off of the table in the corner and handed Jester a spray can.

"This will be his backdrop" the Joker explained as he pulled the cap off the can. Jester nodded as she began to spray the words 'Breaking News' on to the sheet sloppy. There was already a few black spots on the sheet and so some of the letters were blurred, but the Joker looked pleased with her work. He took the can from her and sprayed a few 'Ha Ha's' on the sheet before he dragged it over to the wall behind Engel. She followed pushing Engel slightly so he spun around. Joker laughed as he held the sheet up to the wall the paint running slightly. Before he frowned and looked at Jester and then Engel before he turned the sheet upside down and proceeded to hammer it into the wall.

"Give these to him to read," said Joker and handed her a pile of cue cards. She flipped through them quickly while the Joker set up the camera, in front of Engel, flipping it upside down. He pulled the table in front of Engel before he bent so his elbows could rest on the table as he filmed.

"Read your lines," said the Joker as Jester handed Engel the cue cards. She laughed loudly as he took them from her. On the card right at the back was the word Hi Mom written and Joker shot her a grin from his awkward spot. She made herself comfortable on a chair behind Joker and watched.

"Ready Mike," shouted Joker nodding to Engel slowly, but the news anchor said nothing.

"Okay ACTION" said the Joker as he pressed the record button and the red light on the camera switched on. Mike looked down at his cue cards and then up again, as though he didn't believe he was really there. Engel looked at Jester and she grinned madly, his gaze turned back to his cue cards again.

"I'm Mike Engel for Gotham Tonight" he said his voice more confident than Jester had expected.

He looked back down at his cue card again. Jester began playing with her knife, twirling it in her hands and Engel swallowed hard.

"What does it take to make you people wanna join in?" he continued dropping the first cue card to the ground causing it to fly over his head.

He looked at next card his face sweating. "You failed to kill the lawyer. I've gotta get you off the bench... and into the game" Engel said.

"Bench. Game," said Joker quietly along with Engel. A little giggle fell from his lips as Engel dropped the next cue card and began to read from the third.

"Come nightfall, the city is mine" Engel continued.

"Mine," muttered Joker a little after Engel his voice louder than before.

"And anyone left here plays by my rules," continued Engel.

"Rules." growled Joker.

"If you don't wanna be in the game get out now." said Engel, dropping the penultimate cue card to the ground.

"Get out NOW!" the Joker laughed again.

"But the bridge and tunnel crowd are sure in for a surprise." Engel said after a short pause.

"Ha-ha, ha-ha," said Engel dryly and The Joker giggled wildly again. Before he turned the camera around and switched it off.

"That was very good Mr Engel. You were fabulous!" laughed Jester patronisingly as she spun him around again. Joker undid the tie holding Engel up and they both watched as he plummeted to the ground head first. He was knocked out cold by the time his feet hit the ground and Jester laughed loudly.

"Now, we need to send this off, but I'll wait for the boys to get back first" Joker said and Jester frowned.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Running an errand, I had some ammonium nitrate left so I thought I'd put it to good use," said the Joker laughing madly, before he closed the gap between them and began to chew on her ear lobe sharply. She purred as her knees went weak and he chuckled before he pulled away. He led her back into the main room of the warehouse.

The Rottweilers had been locked inside an enormous metal crate and Jester went over and opened the door. The three large dogs padded out and she lay on the floor, allowing them to lick her face, the smallest laying in-between her legs and she laughed as she stoked them.

The Joker looked on frowning slightly, these were supposed to be attack dogs.

"You've made them soft" he shouted at her angrily and she looked up from the floor at him.

"These are supposed to be vicious, they are supposed to attack people not lick them" he shouted approaching her, her eyes went wide and innocent and she sat up to look at him. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her, sighing he smiled.

"You sweetheart, I can't stay mad at you," he said his grinning widening as she smiled at him. Jester went back to playing with the dogs.

After 3oclock the 'boys' got back, they pulled Engel back to the locked room. They confirmed that both ferries had been filled with explosives and that both had there 'presents' hidden. Their distress signals and phones disconnected.

They had also found an unfinished sky scraper that over looked the bay and had secured it for Joker. Joker only nodded as they told him of their work before he went about with explaining his plan, handing them all a doctors lab coat.

The boys told Joker that everything had gone well and that the commissioner was actually planning on filling one of the boats with prisoners, some of which were Harvey Dent's most wanted. This piece of news entertained the Joker greatly, and he thumped Grumpy on the back as he laughed.

The weapons table had been raided somewhat and Jester pulled a few item from the relatively small pile and looked them over. She pocked a tiny gun and another hand gun, swapping it for the one she had. Then she spotted the weapon she had most wanted since she was a child. The katana sword was half unsheathed and she stared at the metal for a second. She snatched up the sword and held it in both hands.

"This is mine!" she said loudly but no one replied and she continued to stare at the sword in her hands. The sheath of the sword had the strap on it to go over the shoulder of its owner.

She had never used one and she suspected she would be slightly useless with one, but she loved it. Thought of becoming a samurai from her childhood filled her head and she laughed out loud. She pulled the sword over her shoulder and grinned.

There was nothing to do but wait till sundown and Jester sat on the stairs watching the boys playing Poker at the table, the Joker was in his office planning still. Jester sighed heavily and one of the goons looked up at her.

"Everything okay?" he asked kindly and the other goons shot him a strange look.

"I'm bored," Jester sighed her chin resting on her propped up arm.

"You can play with us if you want," he said and again his friends shot him a look, but it was too late as the psychotic clown girl was now bouncing down the stairs towards them.

She pulled a chair over to the table the metal legs squealing angrily along the concrete floor, before she sat her self upon it at the table. The goon who had spoken to her dealt her some cards and she handed over $100 in cash in return for some chips.

* * *

A groan broke out amongst the men as Jester pulled her winnings towards her, her pile of chips was really starting to grow and she grinned happily. The cards were dealt again and again she won. This happened three more times before something hit her hard in the chest and she flew backwards off her chair, her chips flying up into the air. Before she could stand there was a goon known as Happy standing over her. Happy was the biggest of all the goons his shoulders were about double anyone else and he had a strong broad chest. He pushed his heavy booted foot down onto the middle of her chest and she struggled as the wind was pushed from her.

"You think you can cheat us of our money, you're not the boss you can't just do whatever you want." Happy shouted and Jester shook her head as tear began to surface as she struggled for breath.

"I wasn't cheating, it's called bluffing" she chocked out.

Happy let out a roar of anger and with his other foot kicked her hard in a chest. For a split second his full weight was bearing down on her chest and as his foot collided, she heard something crack.

She looked up towards the stairs praying to see Jack come down as she struggled to get out from under this colossal man's weight.

"First you carve Shaun's arm and now this. What do you expect us to do? With you prancing around with your boobs out, we are men we are bound to notice. But you think you can do it cause your the boss, well you're not! You are just some pathetic girl who tries to dress like him and god knows why you would even wanna do that. I don't even get how someone like you can even want to be around someone like him! Something must be wrong in your head, you must be crazy or something." Happy shouted at her. As the rage of insulting both her and Jack in one foul swoop filled her, Jester found her strength. She wiggled out enough to bend so she could bite down hard on Happy's bare ankle.

He let out a yell and grabbed her quickly as she rushed him. He turned her and held her against his enormous chest his arms holding her own at her side's stiffly. She wiggled and he cursed.

"You think, he's gonna save you. You really think he cares about you? He doesn't care about anyone! I don't even think he cares about his own safety. But that's why you do it. Because you think he's gonna come and save you if you get into bother. Because he once told you, you could play boss. Well you're not my boss lady. He let you think that he cares, so he can fuck you when he wants. And who could blame him, you are mighty fine. Well now you know, you can't just do what you want cause no one is coming, let alone him." Happy said so close to her ear, she could feel his hot breath moving her hair. Jester continued to struggle, her back brushing against his solid chest.

"You know with you so close, and wiggling like that. I'm having a change of heart, maybe if you give me a good time. I'll forget all about our differences" he cooed into her ear huskily and she felt his new found arousal pushing into her bum cheek. He was clearly suffering from some sort of bi-polar, with his mood shifting so dramatically. She gagged at the thought of him touching her and launched her foot backwards in-between his legs. It made a satisfying thud as her foot connected with his crotch. He let out a yell and his arms realised her, as he bent over in pain.

She backed away keeping her eyes on the enormous man as he reared his ugly head again. She fumbled for her knife as a laugh bubbled up from her manically. She took a step back, readying herself for a fight and collided with something solid. A soft arm wrapped itself loosely around her and began to play with the material of her waistcoat subconsciously. Happy looked up at the man behind Jester and he smiled warily.

"Boss, I was just teaching her not to cheat," said Happy confidently, a smile on his face. Joker let out a cackled which stopped abruptly. Joker moved away from Jester and towards Happy, his hand brushing her side as he passed her.

"Do you remember Melvin, Happy?" giggled Joker cheerfully. Happy shook his head.

"Ah, of course, you're too new to remember that. Well, let me tell you a story. You see Melvin liked Jester, a little too much. I don't really like to share. I guess that is a flaw of mine. Well when Melvin tried to play with Jester, I killed him. Do you understand?" laughed Joker standing very close to Happy, his knife in his hand, hanging loosely at his side.

Happy's face lost it's colour and his smile faded as he nodded to his boss. Though Happy was at least twice the size of Joker, Joker was an intimidating man no matter how big his opponent, maybe it was his unpredictably or maybe that he had not care for his own well being, you could hit him as much as you wanted and he would just laugh.

"Good lad," said Joker laughing. "This shouldn't be a surprise then."

Joker launched himself at Happy, though Joker was not as large as Happy, Joker's strength was enough to hold him down as he knelt on the larger man chest and began to carve a smile into Happy's face.

"Why so serious?" Joker asked over Happy's screams to the other goons, who quickly dispersed.

When the large man had finally stopped breathing, Joker stood and wiped his bloody hands on Happy's shirt before moved over to Jester quickly. He took her hand and quickly dragged her up the stairs, shouting to one of the men to clear up the body.

He led her into the bedroom and stopped in the middle of the room and looked her over.

"Okay?" he asked seriously and she nodded.

"Thank you, Jack. It won't happen again" she assured him and he grinned.

"Any time gorgeous. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever" he said taking her hands up in his and turning them over in grasp, not looking at her as he spoke.

She pulled her hand from his grasp and instead wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body close to his. She closed her eyes and breathed in his intoxicating scent. It took a while but soon Jack wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer.

* * *

Once the sun began to set, they all headed off for the skyscraper the boys had found, along with the hostages. Jester helped as they tapped unloaded gun into the hands of the hostages and forced them to stand as they placed clown masks to all of them. The boys were dressed in doctors and nurses uniforms and they sat on the floor in front of the biggest window in the skyscraper, making sure that the cops would have a perfect shot from the building opposite. Joker went up to the highest floor and Jester followed. He stopped himself by a window overlooking the water and stopped and turned back to her.

"Look down there, the last of the people are loading onto the ferries," he said pointing down to the two large boats docked up. She simply nodded and he began to laugh.

"Now all we gonna do is wait," giggled Joker and she nodded again. Her nerves were making her felt slightly sick and a feeling of dread had washed over her. Without a word she went back down a few floors to check the boys had secured the last of the hostages.

She approached slowly as they bound a blonde woman's hands and her blue eyes shot up to Jester.

"I know you!" she said looking Jester in the eye.

She was right she was a trainee at the hospital, Scarlett had worked with her a number of times.

"You are a nurse! How could you do this?" the blonde she knew as Kate asked, her eyes wet with tears.

Jester couldn't help the laugh the erupted from somewhere deep within her and once it had started she couldn't make it stop. Soon she was bent over in hysteria, shaking her head slightly at Kate.

"When the police come, I'll tell them your name!" said Kate boldly, and Jester pulled her gun out her back pocket and raise it to point at Kate.

"You really think the police are coming? And if they do, you think they will realise you are the hostage before they put a bullet through your face." Jester asked waving her gun at the woman.

"Because if you think so, then I'll just get a head start on them now." laughed Jester.

"Please Scarlett, we were friends" said Kate her voice shaking, as her tears began to spill.

"No, we weren't friends. I didn't really have any friends, we were colleagues nothing more. And really you shouldn't beg I have no compassion to appeal to" said Jester as she laughed again and pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped a path through Kate's skull and Scarlett frowned as she looked down at the dead body on the floor.

"Well that was not satisfying at all," moaned Jester as she pushed the gun back into her back pocket and turned on her heel to leave. Though the feeling of dread she had been experiencing seem to float away as the bullet had left the gun, and she now felt rather good as she skipped back up the stairs to find Joker.

The Rottweilers had been brought up to him and were now roaming the top floor. Joker continued to stare out the window at the ferries which were still docked, Jester sighed and took a seat on the floor, the smallest Rottweiler curling up at her feet.

"Who got shot?" asked Joker without turning around.

"One of the hostages, she recognised me from the hospital," said Jester not looking up as she scratched the chin of the dog in her lap. The Joker didn't say anything simply shrugged.

After an hour the ferries finally moved off and the Joker moved back to the window again. He watched as they moved further away until slowly one stopped and then the other. They were completely stationary in the middle of the lake and Joker began to giggle to himself quietly.


	18. Chapter 18: Social Experiment

**Author Note: Sorry it's been a while but I've been quite ill, I'd like to thank all the people who Favorited and reviewed this story, kept me quite happy while not feeling so great. Hope you all enjoy this and please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Social Experiment**

Jester crawled to peered out the window towards the two ferries which now sat stationary in the middle of the water and had been, for a few minutes now. She looked up at Joker as he pulled a piece of paper and his phone from his pocket. He smiled at her quickly before he dialled the number and waited a few moments, she heard the strange dial tone as he called into the tannoy system of the ferries below.

"Tonight, you're all gonna be a part of a social experiment, through the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate I'm ready right now to blow you all sky-high." the Joker began as slight feedback came through the phone. He grinned at her as he continued.

"If anyone attempts to get off their boat, you all die. Each of you has a remote to blow up the other boat. At midnight, I blow you all up. If, however, one of you presses the button, I'll let that boat live." he looked out at the boats reading from the paper in his hands as he spoke.

"So who's it gonna be? Harvey Dent's most-wanted scum-bag collection or the sweet innocent civilians? You choose." he cheered like he was the host of some kind of twisted game show.

"Oh, and you might wanna decide quickly because the people on the other boat may not be quite so noble." with that last word he hung up and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. He turned to Jester and held his hand out to her, she took it and he pulled her to her feet roughly.

"Now we just gotta watch the show! We have 25 minutes to midnight, any bets on what time they will blow each other up?" laughed Joker as positioned himself behind her wrapping his strong around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I say they will leave it till about 5 minutes to midnight then the civilians will blow up the prisoners," said Jester as she snuggled back into him.

"Hmmm, well I hope it doesn't take that long, but then again I'm sure this won't be our only entertainment tonight," he said running one hand up and down her side.

He moved away from her and stared out the window. His movements turning to that of a caged lion. He continued to pace up and down the window slowly as she turned and made her way to the other side of the building. She looked down at the floor where a pair of binoculars had been left, she bent and picked them up and peered across at the building opposite. Just below her on the roof of the other building was a swat team of police officers and someone else that she assumed to be Gordon.

"There is a swat team assembling on the roof of the other building" she called out to Joker, but she was met with silence, she turned to see that he was still pacing. She wondered if he had heard her but decided not to bother repeating herself, she continued to watch the officers. Gordon picked up his own binocular and for a second she thought he was looking at her but of course, he wasn't she was higher than his line of sight. He must have been looking at the floor where the boys and the hostages were. As she watched something on the corner of the roof caught her eye.

"The Bat's there too now" she called and Joker let out a loud cackle.

"Brilliant, now it really is a party," he said still laughing.

"I'm sure Bats will be here any minute. Jester, I want you to go to the next floor up, kept watch and kill any cops you come across," he said as his pacing stopped and he turned to her.

"But I want to stay with you" she said simply as she dropped the binoculars to her feet and walked over to him, her boots clicking slightly on the floor.

"Go!" he said sternly and she cringed at his voice, his face softened but he did not speak simply turned his back to her and continued to stare out the window.

* * *

She moved slowly away heading towards the rickety ladders leading up to the floor above. She looked up at the boards and scaffolding above, the building was still under construction on the higher floors. Her mind did not think of such fear anymore, not since Jack had bulldozed his way into her life. She did not fear her own death as she once did. The only thing that scared her now was losing him, not being around him every day. She looked back at his purple-clad back as she climbed up the ladder until she lost sight of him. She pulled herself up onto the boarded floor and stood. The floor was simply scaffold boards around the edge of the room and across the middle, leaving large gaps so that she could see down onto Joker's level. She giggled as she heard a large thump on one of the floors below, no doubt the Bat was crashing the party, she skipped her way along the bouncy flooring to stare down at Jack below her.

She stood directly above him and laughed, he looked up and gave her a bemused looked.

"What's so funny Jester!" he asked and she laughed again.

"I was just thinking if you were a girl, I would have a perfect view down your top from here," she said bending over to look at him better.

"Really well I have a perfectly good view up your top right now," he said smirking slightly and she mocked surprise and pursed her lips at him.

"By the way, I think Bats just crashed your party," she said as she moved away to look out into the open expanse in front of her. Only a few of the enormous windows had been fitted, leaving huge expanses open to the air. The urge to jump hummed in the back of her head as she looked over the edge.

"There's that voice, jump, just do it! Do IT!" she said to herself as she laughed madly.

"Not so much the urge to jump something more, something deeper" she whispered as she dangled a foot over the edge of the open window, the winds whipping her hair around her face. She heard him move on the floor below and she tore herself away from the open window and move along the board further.

She heard an enormous boom from below, and she pulled her sword from its sheath holding it in front of her stiffly. She stood stock still as she watched a few swat team police officers repelling down the side of the building. One lost his footing on the open window and fell into her room. He didn't notice her as he unclipped his harness and began to stand, she lashed out hitting him so hard in the shoulder his arm was sliced from his body and went flying back out the window he had just entered. If Jester hadn't been mad before she had now hit the point of no return, for a second she stared at the bleeding man, the place were his arm had been was spitting blood and she laughed. She laughed and laughed. The sound of a chainsaw so loud in her brain she could hear nothing else around her, the rest of the swat team continued down the building unaware of the peril their colleague was in.

Her mind was so loud and manic as she wielded the sword over her head and bore it down upon the man over and over again. A few times it bounced off his body armour but soon he was nothing but a pile of blood and severed limbs. Her face was splattered with blood and she grinned like a madman at the sight, her mothers screams terrorising her mind.

She rushed over to the open window and looked down to where the swat team had just abseiled. She pushed her sword back onto her shoulder sheath and made her way back towards where Joker was. He was still pacing up and down and she watched him from above. There was more noise coming from below as the remaining swat team entered the building. She stared down at him as the Rottweilers began to bark loudly.

"Ahh, you made it. I'm so thrilled," said Joker to the new person. Jester moved her position to see the person more clearly. The Bat was walking towards Joker slowly and Jester readied herself, as the dogs began to growl. The floor board below her creaked loudly but she ignored it as she continued to watch through the gap in the floor.

"Where's the detonator?" Batman demanded and Joker snarled silently.

"Go Get Him!" he said and the three dogs launched themselves at the Bat.

There was a very loud crack and suddenly Jester was falling through the middle of the building. The floorboard had collapsed under her and she was now falling down the un-finished elevator shaft, that ran the entire height of the building. Desperately she grabbed onto the first thing she could find, the enormous steel girder that ran up the shaft moaned at her sudden weight but held firm. The wind was knocked out of her at the sudden stop she panted as she tried desperately to climbed back up the pole. Joker might need her. She stared as the three dogs flew past her and down into the darkness below, having been pushed from the floor above. She managed to catch her leg out as she moved down stopping herself on a board. Quickly she moved her footing and pulled herself free of the pole and onto solid ground, her sword slipped from her shoulder and she cursed as she heard it clang against the metal framework on its decent.

She was two floors below Jack now and badly beaten. She needed to get back up there and fast. She pulled her gun from her pocket and loaded it. Before she ran off through the building towards the stairs. The pain of her battered body far from her mind. She weaved her way through a few cops before one tried to stop her, she sidestepped him quickly.

"Its okay Miss we know you are a hostage we are here to save you," said the officer and she looked at him strangely. They must have worked out that the hostages were the clowns and now he thought she must be one.

She couldn't help the laugh that exploded from her and the officer stared at her strangely as she bent over in hysteria. Before her laughing stopped abruptly and she raised the gun and shot him in the eye. His face exploded and she was moving again before his body hit the floor. She kept herself low as she moved quickly through the chaos around her. She reached the stairwell and began her assent but was soon blocked off by some debris of bricks and other building materials. Swearing she pushed her self into the floor below, now even further away from Jack than before. She heard a noise behind her and turned quickly and shot the officer in the face before turning back. She hurried around the floor looking for anything to help her get up to him. There was nothing and she made her way to the open window. She peered out, hanging over the violent drop. She could see him a few floor ups standing above the Bat. The Bat was on the floor a pole over his throat as Joker spoke to him with words she could not hear.

She looked up and down the window wondering if she had the ability to scale the building to get to him. She had the strength that was for sure it was strange what love could do but right now she felt she would do anything to get to him. She looked back out to the water but both ferries were still intact, she looked back to Joker who had pulled the detonator from his inside pocket as he held the bar down over Batman's throat with his arms. He said something to the Bat but then Jester's world fell apart as the Bat grabbed Joker and threw him from the building.

"NO!" Jester screamed as she watched him fall past her, laughing like the madman he was.

"NO!" she screamed again, her eyes filled with tears and her heart filled will rage, she would kill the Bat because he killed her Joker.

Joker stopped just as he was about to go out of view and she looked up and the Bat began to pull the line, that had saved the Joker's life. She shook the tears from her eye and looked on in disbelief, why would he save the Joker.

Slowly he pulled the Joker back up to his level. Jack winked at her as he passed by and she smiled slowly. She heard Joker grunt as the Bat secured the line and stood to look at the upside down, grinning face of the Joker.

She strained her hearing but she could barely make out what Joker was saying over the wind that was wiping through her hair.

"This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object"Joker's voice drifted through the wind to her and she felt her fears loosen their grip somewhat, he wasn't dead. The wind was loud and she only caught small amounts of his words, playing like a broken CD on the wind.

"Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent and all the heroic things he's done" his words were louder now and she watched as he swayed somewhat in his suspended spot. His ankle was probably broken from the sudden stop when the Bat had caught him but he didn't seem to notice the pain or even care.

"You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fistfight with you?" Joker asked loudly and Jester grinned, he had never told her his full plan but she had theorised along the way. The wind picked up again and she lost their conversation again.

"I took Gotham's white knight and I brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. See, madness, as you know is like gravity. All it takes is a little push" she made out his voice again, though by now she was sure she could make out his voice in a crowd of shouting people. She watched as he swung himself backwards and laughed loudly. The Bat was on the move and within seconds a swat team had taken his place their guns trained on Joker.

Jester turned quickly to find her way to Joker, but came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Drop your weapon!" shouted the officer and she laughed.

"I said drop it!" he shouted at her again and for a split second she contemplated fighting it, but she would definitely be dead before anyone else and she wanted to see Joker again. So reluctantly she dropped her gun and raised her hands above her head. She didn't hear their words as they cuffed her and read her rights. They led her down and out of the building. The bodies of the goons filled the floor and she doubted if many had survived but she didn't care either way. She laughed as the officer restraining her shunted her into a caged van. He pushed her into a cell within the van and shut the door with a resounding bang.

Jester sighed as she stared around at the tiny cell she was locked in, it was no bigger than a toilet cubicle. She listened as the van door was opened again and she heard a familiar giggle, the cubicle next to hers was opened and shut behind someone.

"Is that you gorgeous?" asked his muffled voice through the wall.

"Sure is sexy" she replied happily.


	19. Chapter 19: On The Run

**Sorry I've been away for a while, but I hope you can forgive me, I'm going to wrapping this Story up now so the chapters may be shorter than usual, but I may think about writing a sequel to it. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: On the Run**

Jester listened as the engine of the van she and the Joker were trapped in turned over and began to move off.

"Have you go something to cover your face?" came his voice through the wall again and she laughed slightly.

"No," she replied looking around for anything.

"Could you not just stick your head in your cleavage, they are definitely big enough?" he replied quickly and she could hear the grin in his voice.

"I'm offended," she said giggling slightly.

"What I like them big, big is good" he exclaimed and again she laughed. She heard him shuffling around in his compartment then she saw his brown shoe slide under the wall of the cubicle wall, under his foot was a dirty looking handkerchief.

"Cover your face with this," his voice said quietly, still in cuffs she bent down and picked up the cloth holding it to her face with both hands.

She heard him shuffle around again and then she heard something heavy hit the floor before she heard him kick something and then the van began to fill with a thick green gas.

"Hold on Jester," he said his voice more muffled than before. Though she understood his words, there was nothing much she could do to stop herself from rattling around the metal cubicle she was in. The gas had caused the driver to fall unconscious and possibly even die before losing control of the vehicle. The van crashed into something ahead with a metal crushing bang before it turned over. It must have flipped at least twice and finally came to a rest on its side. Jester had managed to keep hold of her makeshift gas mask during the crash. As soon as the van had settled, she struggled to her hands and knees.

"J?" she called out quietly.

"I'm coming princess, hold on" came his voice before there was a loud bang as the door to her cell was pull open and Joker stood there looking very proud of himself. He was stooping heavily due to the van being on its side. The ceiling was far lower than before.

He was free of his handcuffs and was now wielding a crowbar which he had used to break himself and Jester out, she didn't want to know where he had been hiding that. He still held a cloth to his mouth with one hand, as he dropped the crowbar to fish a set of keys from his pocket. He un-cuffed her quickly and took her hands as he dragged her to the back door of the van. Using his discarded crowbar he busted the door open and grabbed her hand pulling her roughly from the van.

"Stop!" shouted a voice from behind them and Jester and Joker turned back to look, a police officer lay in the doorway of the beaten van, he looked like he was having trouble focusing but he raised his gun at them nonetheless.

"I can't let you get away," he said and Joker laughed loudly before he turned and began to pull Jester with him.

The gunshot ripped through the air and Jester did not know she had been hit until she looked down at her calf. The blood was pooling around her fishnets and rushing down her leg. Joker had not noticed and continued to try and drag her away, his hand firmly in hers. As she collapsed he finally turned to her. She was staring at her leg and Joker looked around, any minute the cops would be here.

He released her hand and made off away from the scene. Jester gripped at her bleeding leg and watched as Joker ran, his purple coat tails flying behind him. The sirens of the cops were getting louder and she urged him to run faster. The officer in the van was laughing at her and she snarled at him. Quickly Jester reached out and grabbed the gun from his weak grasp, and without a second thought fired his own gun back at him.

Joker stopped in his tracks as he heard the rifle fire again, he could hear her soft whimpering. A noise which would usually sicken him or entertain him. But not her, not his Jester.

She watched as Joker turned back and ran back towards her.

"Leave you, idiot! The cops will be here any minute," she shouted looking at him like he was crazy.

"Shut up," he seethed as he reached her. He bent down and looped one arm around under her legs and other on her back and with very little effort at all pulled her into his arms. She looped her free hand over his shoulder the other keeping pressure on her wound. She looked at his face as he ran off again, carrying her in his arms.

"I love you, Jack," she said quietly as she looked away from his face.

"Me too" he replied with a laugh, she wasn't sure what that really meant but it pleased her nonetheless.

* * *

They ended up at her apartment and he sat her on the sofa heavily.

"What do you need?" he asked his famous smile nowhere to be seen.

"Under the sink, there is a first aid kit and in the cupboard above is a bottle of vodka. I need both," she said and Joker made he way off, he brought them back quickly and Jester grabbed them from him. She pulled off her boot and threw the item to the ground before cutting off her stocking, over the wound. She took the top off the bottle of vodka and poured a large glug over her wound, she hissed at the contact. Joker was watching her the whole time. She opened the large first aid kit and pulled out a pair of long tweezers.

"Will you hold my leg down please?" she asked looking up at Joker, who did as she had asked without question. Jester took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her face smearing her greasepaints in the process before she pushed the tweezers into her leg. She let out something close to a howl, and pulled her hand away, leaving the tweezers still in-bedded in her skin. She closed her eyes and took another breath and Jack just stared still holding her leg steady.

She opened her eyes again and moved her hand back to the tweezers. She began to dig into her leg, her face grimaced and she hissed but she did not scream or even whimper. Though tears washed down her face like a waterfall, washing away her make-up somewhat and revealing her scar more prominently than before.

Jack just watched on in silence his face unreadable as she finally pulled the bullet from her leg and threw the piece of metal to the ground in disgust. She then dowsed her leg in alcohol again before taking two large gulps from the bottle herself. She then wiped her leg a few time with a cloth before applying a pad and wrapping her wound with a bandage.

She lay back and he released his grip and looked at her as she sighed and shut her eyes.

"Why did you come back for me?" she asked without opening her eyes. Jack stayed silent, he wasn't sure he really had an answer to that question.

"I don't know," he said slowly and she let out a laugh not dissimilar to his iconic one.

"The feelings mutual," she muttered, opening one eye to look at him. Finally, he cracked and a smile taking over his face as he laughed along with her.

"How long till they find us?" Jester asked as she pulled her boot back on her foot and stuffed her ruined stocking in her pocket.

"No idea, but its more fun this way," grinned Joker laughing again, she looked at him a strange smile on her face. Scarlett honestly couldn't think of a time she had been happier. Sitting there with a hole in her leg, waiting for the cops to find them and watching him laugh, she was content.

She closed her eyes again and pushed herself back further into the sofa. Jack watched her and rubbed his face, most of his make-up was worn away now.

"You should sleep Jester," he muttered to her and she hummed a response her eyes still shut.

* * *

He stood and she peeked an eye open to watch him walk down the hall.

"Are you coming to bed or not" he called and she opened her eyes again to see him standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

Groggily she stood and hissed as she placed weight on her injured leg. He watched as she limped her way towards him. He let her go ahead of him, watching as she crawled onto the bed and somewhat collapsed. He shut the door behind him and made his way over to her. He sat down on her bed and swung his legs up. He reached out for her and pulled her close, she responded happily snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes again. He stared down at the woman in his arms and wondered how on earth he had got this far, how he had he for the first time in a long time developed a human connection with someone.

She was in love with him and he could not deny the happiness she brought him and the urge to always keep her safe, by his side he felt. He took a deep breath and she opened one eye and looked up at him, she gave him a small smile and he smirked. Before she snuggled back down and closed her eyes. He absent-mindedly stroked her tangled hair, and looked off into the middle distance. He felt her go heavy and her breathing turn light, he looked down at his sleeping beauty and chuckled. He place a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms more tightly around her, before he too shut his eyes.

When Scarlett woke it was early morning and she was still wrapped in Jack's arms, they were both fully dressed and their make-up was equally smudged. She refused to move though she knew the cops would be baring down on them at any minute. But moments like this with Jack were so rare, so against her better judgement she snuggled back down into his chest and breathed in his scent.

"I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to squeeze so tight Jester," said his groggy voice and she smirked slightly as she looked up to his face.

"Should we leave today, go somewhere else" Jester asked and Joker moved to sit up slightly still holding her to him.

"I suppose that's what being on the run is?" said Joker and Jester smirked again. She pulled herself from his grasp and stood stretching out her slightly sore muscles. She pushed her hair out of her face and turned to him.

"Where are we going to go, maybe we should split up. I mean they will have identified me by now, they will be coming for me. But you, they have nothing, they don't even know your name, who you are. If we split up they would never find you" explained Jester looking at the man sitting on her bed.

"No, we stay together," he said simply before he stood from his seat.

"But..." she began but he shot her a look that could freeze blood and she snapped her mouth shut. She simply watched as he turned and walked out the room.

She heard him switch on the TV as she moved to the living room, with some difficultly.

" _Harvey Dent has died, Gotham's White knight is dead and reports are saying that he was killed by Batman himself. Police Commissioner Gordon has yet to comment on this devastating news but a memorial service has been organised for next week. In other news..."_ said the voice of a TV of a news anchor Jester had not seen before.

Joker stood suddenly as there was a loud bang from outside, and Jester looked to him and then the door.

"POLICE OPEN UP!" shouted a voice through the door. Both Jester and Joker broke into manic laughter.


	20. Chapter 20: The Verdict

**Chapter 20: The Verdict**

It all happened so fast. One minute Jester and Joker were trying to make there escape via the fire escape. And the next Joker was lying on the floor motionless. His unconscious body shook with the current still passing through him and Jester shouted at the cop holding the other end of the taser, to stop.

"Put your hands above your head, lady!" said the cop pointing the taser at Jester now. Joker stirred slightly at her feet but made no move to stand. The voice that would usually tell her to run was quiet as she looked down at Joker's figure. He hadn't left her behind when she was shot, he easily could have but he didn't. His voice was running through her head repeating over and over "We stay together".

She dropped her knife to the ground and raised her hands over her head. The cops rushed forward to handcuff her in an instant. For the second time in two days Scarlett and Jack were bundled into a police van.

"I'm sorry," Scarlett said softly as she watched Joker raise his head and look around. He was now handcuffed and sitting in the back of a police van.

"Don't be," he muttered quietly. She waited for him to spring them out, come up with another brilliant plan, but it never came and he looked at her with a small smile as the van came to a halt and they were led into the Gotham's MCU.

They were bundled into Gordon's cage rather unceremoniously. Jester looked around it was still somewhat dishevelled from the explosion a few weeks ago and some of the walls were still broken down and one end of MCU was completely cordoned off. That had been the area the fat thug had been taken just before Joker set off the bomb inside of him, so Jester could only imagine what a state it was in.

James Gordon entered and looked over the two clowns in his MCU holding and sighed. He had no idea the Joker had already corrupted so many.

"I haven't got time for the clowns. I have Harvey Dent's memorial to organise and now that we are actively hunting Batman, I need to do a press conference. Turner, you interview the girl and don't even bother with the Joker, just take them to court with the evidence of what happened last time he was here." said Gordon, he pulled his glasses from his face and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He shook his head in dismay and disappeared from the room again.

The officer called Turner was a skinny man with a long face and scruffy ginger hair. He looked over at the two clowns in the cage and sighed.

"Open it up," Turner said to the guard, who unlocked the door and reached in to grab Jester by her handcuffs. Jester looked at Joker desperately as she was pulled from the cage but he just sat on the bench nonchalantly and winked at her.

"Play nice Jester," he said laughing. She laughed slightly and he grinned.

She was placed in the interrogation room alone and she waited for Turner, it was cold in there and the room echoed with every little noise.

Turner entered and took a deep breath, though he was glad he was not interviewing the Joker, he did not find this woman any less intimating. She looked up at him and grinned widely, inwardly he shivered.

"What's your name" he began shakily and the clown laughed loudly.

"Really, that's your opening question! You know my name otherwise, you wouldn't have come to my house." Jester said her eyebrows raised.

"Okay then Scarlett, I'd like to ask you what you have been up to recently," he began again.

"You dare say that NAME!" Jester screamed but quickly her face returned to a sweet smile and Turner swallowed hard.

"And recently, I've just been doing a bit of this, a bit of that. You, know the usual," she said nonchalantly.

"Your DNA has been linked to at least 3 murders," said Turner.

"Yes, I suppose it would have been. But you know those people weren't very nice. Or something like that." Jester said laughing loudly again.

"So you and the Joker, what are you like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Turner asked and Jester went quiet and turned her head to the side slightly.

"You know, I've never liked to label things, but we have been known to spend the night together. But why would you ask something like that, are you envious Detective Turner?" Jester cooed.

"Who is the Joker?" Turner asked shaking off her question.

"How would I know?" Jester replied holding her hands up and shrugging her shoulders.

"He must have told you something, anything at all about himself? You said you slept together, he must have said something!" Exclaimed Turner, he visibly jumped as she let out an ear-splitting cackle.

"Have you met him? You really think he is the type of guy to share" Jester said still laughing.

"If you tell us anything. We would be able to help you with your own case, give a reduced sentence or at least a nicer cell because the way you are going I think Arkham is your best bet" Turner sighed. Jester didn't reply and again Turner sighed.

"I spoke to your old boss. She said you were nice, she said you were respectable. She didn't believe me when I told her what you had done" Turner said to her shaking his head, but the girl in front of him simply smiled.

"You can't be all bad, there must be a real you still in there" he continued and again Jester cackled.

"This is the real me! You can't trust her description, you can never really know someone not fully. Deep down everyone has the capacity to be bad, you just need to find the right motivation for them to find it. I mean how many of your friends turned out to really be working with the Joker?" Jester laughed.

"That's not the same, they were corrupted with money by the mob," growled Turner.

"There is no such thing as corruption, there is only motivation. Look at Gotham's white knight. Don't tell me he didn't kill those people because I know he did." said Jester grinning again.

It went on like that for another ten minutes until finally Turner gave up and left Jester in the interrogation room alone. She wasn't sure that they would go to court somehow. Arkham's padded cells seemed to be getting nearer and nearer and for the first time in a very long time, Scarlett was terrified and she did not like it.

For around about six hours Joker and Jester were kept at the MCU until finally, a call came in, they would not be going to court they crimes had been judged as well as evidence given. It was decided by the Mayor and a governing body, this was a clear-cut case for Arkham Asylum. There would be no trial, no court case and no option to appeal.

When the 'men in white coats' came and Jester and Joker were dragged away the police station took a sigh of relief. The ride to the asylum was strange, Joker was laughing more than usual and Jester laughed along, though she didn't truly know why.

When they arrived they were separated from one another almost immediately. Jester was taken to a room were her weapons, boots and anything other than her clothes were taken from her before she was shut inside and left in the silence. A few moments later a large burly looking woman entered the room with a straight jacket in her hand. She dropped the straight jacket on the table and raised her eyebrows at the clown in front of her.

"Drop your pants and bend over." demanded the burly woman.

"I beg your pardon, you know I really don't swing that way," said Jester with a giggle.

"I've been ordered to give you a cavity search, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Jester began to cackle but the woman seemed undisturbed by the insanity and simply moved closer. Jester stopped laughing as she realised this woman was not kidding.

Jester thrashed and screamed but she was held face down on the table by the enormous woman, and as her hands began their search, a new kind of scream escaped Jester's lips. Somewhere across the Asylum, Joker heard and his insides turned.


	21. Chapter 21: Welcome Home

**Chapter 21: Welcome Home**

After her nigh-on rape experience, she was led into a shower room where she was made to strip in front of the burly women a wash the 'muck' from her face. Jester giggled and laugh trying to annoy the woman, taunting her but the woman only smirked before she hit Jester hard across the face, Jester slipped in the water and the woman began to kick her in the face. Only when Jester muttered 'stop' did the abuse cease. Jester got to her feet shakily and finished her shower in the freezing water, her makeup had washed down the drain and her hair was clean.

Jester was then dressed in a straight jacket and a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, though she protested having bitten the burly woman on the cheek in the process and spat in her face.

She was led through the grey halls of the asylum, she was walked passed around a hundred heavy metal doors leading to the cells of the inmates before they reached the end and she was led into a nice well-lit doctors office. A female doctor was waiting and the burly woman sat Jester in a chair heavily and shut the door. Jester could see the burly woman's shadow through the window in the door, she was waiting.

"Now Miss Jesterson, I'm Dr Frances today I shall be doing a medical check-up. I'm sure with your medical background you will be well aware of the procedure. After today I will be doing psychiatric work with you as well and administering you with any medicine I see fit. Every 3 months you will have another medical evaluation. You will receive therapy every other day." said the Doctor as though she was reading from a transcript.

"You really shouldn't call me that," Jester warned quietly.

"Well I'm afraid we don't do aliases in here, Miss Jesterson or should I call you Scarlett"

Something in Jester snapped and she launched herself across the room at the doctor. But the burly woman was back in a flash and she had Jester pinned to the wall her feet not even touching the ground.

"Thank you, Heidi," said the doctor straightening her lab coat.

"Now shall we continue" for the rest of the checkup Jester was held down roughly by 'Heidi', though that name seemed far too pretty for the beast it was given to.

"Now I think due to your behaviour, we will give you some intensive treatment now, which will hopefully calm you down a little" Dr Frances said.

Jester began to trash at that sentence, she kicked with both legs and Heidi dragged her from the room and into one just down the hall labelled, "Treatment room one".

Scarlett had heard of Electroshock therapy before, during her career but she had no idea they still used it. She was strapped to a chair by her head, wrists and ankles and they attached electrodes to the side of her forehead. Jester screamed and tried to free herself but it was of no use, the restraints were made for someone far stronger than herself. The machine whirred and hissed as it started up and Jester screamed. The wave shot through her like a bullet and she screamed and screamed over and over it tore through her being, she felt her body go into shock and a feeling or wariness came over her as the last shock subsided.

She was dragged from the room, her body weak and broken and her legs sliding along the polished concrete floor. She looked up slightly when she head a shout but her head was blurry and she looked back down again. Jester was literally thrown into a cell and she looked up at the enormous woman in the doorway.  
"Welcome to your new home, Miss Jesterson," said Heidi with a loud laugh to Jester before the door to the cell was slammed shut.

Joker looked on in horror as the only person he had ever care for was dragged by her wrists into a cell and the door shut behind her. The guard behind him pushed him hard as he stopped and Joker snarled but continued on nonetheless.


	22. Chapter 22: We Are getting Out!

**AN: Sorry it's been a little time since I updated, but was slightly disillusioned by some messages about it from some not very nice people. Finally, I decided that that wasn't fair to the people that had been so kind to review and favourite my story. So hope you all enjoy this as I start to bring this story to an end.**

* * *

Chapter 22: We are Getting out!

The cell she had been dumped in was exactly what she had expected, the walls, ceiling and floor were padded with a thick plastic covered foam. A small window was casting light from outside, it was barred up and far to high to reach even without the straight jacket she was dressed in. For hours Jester sat alone staring at the walls of her cell with only her madness for company and for the first time in a long time, she sobbed. Tears washed down her face as she stared out the small window in her cell door.

It had been hours since she had last seen him, hours since she had heard his voice. She was losing what little was left of her mind and she screamed at the top of her lungs but no one seemed to hear her, or maybe they didn't care, she was sure they were used to such noises by now.

"Hush," said a soothing voice she knew all too well through an air vent high up in the wall.

"Joker?" she question.

"I'm right here, beautiful" he replied

"Though I doubt I'll be here long, I suspect these cells are somewhat temporary, due to the lack of other inmates," he said and she nodded though he could not see her. She pressed her face against the wall that separated them and hummed. She heard him chuckle and she smiled.

"Don't you worry Jester, I'll get us out," said Jack his voice drifting through the vent separating their rooms.

"I love you" she whispered to him and again she heard him chuckle.

* * *

Jack had been right of course. No less than an hour later she was moved from her cell, more willingly than before she did not want to receive the 'intensive treatment' again so soon.

Jack did not see Scarlett again for another 6 months and when he did he did not recognise her. She was a shell of her former self, for good behaviour both had been granted outside time, they were placed in two large cages next to each other. The cage was bare, just a few wooden benches bolted to the concrete floor, trees surrounded the cage, but that was the only form of life as the people within the cage couldn't really be seen as alive.

If you weren't crazy when you came to Arkham you would be within a few months. He was pushed inside the cage with around 15 other men and he made his way to a bench to soak in a little of the sun. That was when he spotted her, she was sat with her back to the cage wall separating them. Her black hair was split and wild, she was clean but her skin was grey and her eyes were so sad that it felt like Jack's heart broke just to look at her. She wasn't crying, though her face looked as though she were about to. She had aged and a few grey hairs could be seen in the once midnight hair that was now a dull shade of dark grey. He knew it was her but as she looked up she did not seem to even recognise him. The lighting shaped burns on her arms testament to the regular 'intensive' treatment she was receiving.

He made his way to her and could feel the stare of the guards on his skin. He sat so his back was to hers slightly laying against the cage, he turned his head to look at her and he saw a single tear roll down her face.  
"I haven't told them anything," she said quietly, her chapped lips splitting open as she spoke. He could tell from the gruffness of her voice this was the first time she had spoken in a very long time.  
"I never thought you would," he said just as quietly. She didn't look at him simply nodded slightly, staring into her lap.  
"I've missed you, I ..." she began but her voice cracked and she shut her mouth again.  
"I've missed you too, gorgeous," he said slowly, he had never seen her like this and he never wanted to see her so broken again.

"I'll get us out of here, I'm working on it, just trust me," he said and again she nodded.  
"I always have," she said so quietly the wind almost stole her words. Usually, he would have smiled at this. Usually, he would have laughed but not today her soul was dying and suddenly nothing seemed all that funny anymore.

"They keep giving me these drugs," she said after some time and Jack only nodded.  
"Me too, I don't take them though," he replied and again she nodded.

"Me neither," she said.

"I don't like it here, they keep ..." again her voice cracked and tear spilt from her eye.

"I know, I know, but I promise I will get us out soon." he said though he had no idea how he would do so, he needed to save her. Never in his life had he needed anyone, never in his life had he wanted anyone until there was her.

Break time was over far to quickly and soon they were led away from each other again and into the asylum. They saw each other each day, at break and would sit against the fence with one another, but she never looked up at him. He was starting to wonder if she was hiding something. Every day that he saw her she seem to deteriorate more, in a bid to cheer her up he would bring her gifts, paper flowers he had made in his cell or other pretty things he had found around the asylum. His plan of breaking them out was coming together he had already found out a few weaknesses of at least 5 of the guards that would make bribing and or threatening them easy. But he needed more time though he wondered how long Scarlett had left, she seemed as though she would drop down dead at any minute.

It took him around a month to get everything in place for the breakout. It was not as easy as he thought, getting himself out was a piece of cake and he would not still be in this hell hole if it wasn't for her. He needed to take her with him, more than he needed to breath, but the organising of it had been hard. He could not tell her anything in fear of being overheard by the other patients or the guards, so she knew nothing. He had heard the doctors talking about her, saying they would have to up her treatment and he was not sure she would take much more. The electrocutions that they had the audacity to call 'treatment' was now twice daily for Scarlett and he was worried. Jack had never felt worried about anyone before, he hardly even worried about himself. But Scarlett had given him a feeling that he had thought that he was incapable of long ago. He would get her out. If it was the last thing he ever did. She was his and he would keep her.

It was the day before, he knew his plan would get them out and he sat with her in the yard again.  
"One more day gorgeous and we will be out of here." he said but she only nodded he feared she had lost her faith in him, or maybe just her will.  
"I will get you out." he assured.

"I know" she whispered her hair covering her face as per usual.

"I need you." he said it so quietly, it was the nearest he had ever got to saying the three words she often told him and finally she looked at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He tried to control the horror he felt as he looked on at her once flawless face. He knew now why she had not looked at him.

The scar he had given her had split and was wider in places now. It was more raised and looked more angry, much like the scar on his own face, but this had not been the featured to caused him such shock. Above her scar was her right eye, once it was bright and shiny and so very beautiful but now it was clouded white as though she had a severe cataract. It covered her whole right eye and he wondered if she could see out of it at all, his face must have shown his horror as she turned her head away quickly staring into her lap again.  
"Don't look at me." she said as tears splashed into her lap.  
"Gorgeous?" he said turning so he was on his knees his hands pressed against the cage, his finger pushing through as though to try and touch her.  
"Please don't call me that." she cried quietly.  
"But you are gorgeous, you are so beautiful," he argued and she turned her body to him and looked him dead in the eye.  
"How can you say that, look at me. Look what they have done to me. You can't say that!" she was almost screaming at him. Her face as close to his as possible through the cage.  
"You said I was handsome." he said slowly and she seemed to falter.

"Even with my scars, you thought I was handsome. I think you are beautiful." he said simply and she let out a sob and placed her forehead to the cage, he did the same so they were almost touching she gripped the cage with her fingers and he pushed his through to hold her hand as best as he could.

"I love you." She sobbed and he smiled.  
"I need you." He replied.  
"We are going to get out, aren't we?" she asked.

"Yes we are, just you be ready." he said and finally after all this time she grinned and Joker cackled.


	23. Chapter 23: Goodbye Gotham

**First of all, I would really like to thank everyone who Followed and Favorited this Story, after all the crap I've got about it it's really great to see there are still people who like this story. I haven't decided what will happen but I'm looking into writing a sequel for this story and having Harley Quinn turn up, let me know if you guys have any thoughts on where you would like the next story to go or anyone you would like to turn up in it from the DC universe.**

 **Big thanks to ScrewballBRaine and SPARKELS77 for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Thanks again to all the readers. Hope you like the final chapter of Everything Burns**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Goodbye Gotham**

It was deadly silent that night as Scarlett sat waiting for this plan of Jack's to take place. She had no idea what was going to happen or how but she knew it would be tonight. She chewed on her straight jacket again hoping to free herself, so she was useful when he came to get her. Maybe part of her hoped she could touch him again as well, it had been so very long since she had felt his skin against her own.

He had told her nothing other than to sit as far away from the door as possible. So she sat her back against the back wall of her cell but when the hours passed by and still there was no sound Scarlett began to worry, but then just as she was about to give up hope.  
"Working late, Doc?" came an all too familiar voice before a gun shot was heard and a signature cackle.  
"La la la la la" sang Joker's voice and she swore she could hear him skipping.

"That one their big fella," said Joker's voice and then there was a strange, groaning sound as the door to Scarlett's cell visibly bent inwards until with a mighty crash and broke from the wall and landed with the door still in the frame, inches from her feet flat on the floor. An enormous man with muscles that looked as though they were about to burst out of his own skin, stood in the doorway. His head was mostly bald but there were a few strands that still persisted, though it looked as though he ripped at them with his enormous hands. The man stared at her for a moment before he roared at her so viciously that she felt the spit from his mouth hit her cheek. 

"Now, now Aaron what have we said, happy thoughts. This is a lady and we show ladies respect" cooed the Joker and finally, she could see him. Though he was still dressed in his grey tracksuit bottoms and a grey t-shirt, he was grinning again and she beamed at him. He looked like Joker again.  
"Jester, this is Aaron he's helping with our escape," said Joker as he moved into the room and began to cut her straight jacket from her.  
"Oh J," she laughed as he pulled her to her feet and he just grinned.  
"I got you a gift," he said happily and she smiled before he handed her a handgun with a paper flower stuck onto the barrel.  
"I love it," she said and he giggled before he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cell.

Aaron the giant of a man was now breaking other patients out. Joker pulled her through the rabble as somewhere above them an alarm blared out. A few guards were on duty but didn't even see Joker and Jester coming as they tried to control the other patients and soon both guards had a bullet between the eyes. It all moved so quickly as Joker and Jester ran through the commotion of the Asylum riot, every guard they came across lay dead by the time they were through.  
"I killed that Doctor lady for you," announced Joker as he rounded a corner with Jester in tow.  
"Oh how romantic" she laughed and Jack cackled again, before he shot her a look that told he did indeed think his actions were very romantic and the only made her smile more.

They were heading straight for the main entrance, when the beast of the woman Heidi, who had taken pleasure in torturing Jester as best she could, rounded the corner blocking their escape. Her enormous chest was heaving as she starred angrily at the pair. Joker raised his gun towards the woman, but Scarlett held up her hand.  
"No, I want to," said Jester in a voice similar to a child asking for a sweet.

"Oh of course, go ahead, princess," said Joker as he lowered his gun. Jester pulled out her own and pointed it at the enormous woman who was staring at her with venomous eyes.  
"You weren't very nice to me," whined Jester shaking her head at the woman.

"Are you going to say sorry?" asked Jester but the woman only sneered.

"SAY SORRY" Joker roared in a voice that was almost demonic.

But still Heidi stayed quiet and so without blinking Scarlett lowered her gun and in a swift movement, fired twice blowing out both of Heidi's knee caps. The gargantuan woman roared in pain and collapsed to the floor.  
"I'm sorry" she sobbed lying at Jester's feet.  
"Pardon, I didn't hear that" Jester cackled and the woman cried.  
"I'm sorry, you psycho bitch!" Screamed Heidi tears streaming down her face.  
"Oh, that was the wrong answer," joked Jester happily before she fired again catching Heidi in the throat. Joker allowed her to stay for a moment and watch the woman who had tormented her, choke on her own blood, her eyes desperate. Jester seemed to fill with life and joy. Once the life had completely drained from her and hole in her neck had stopped squirting, Jester allowed Joker to pull her away and towards the large double doors that lead to the foyer.

Aaron the giant had caught up with them and was breaking through the doors that lead to foyer, behind Jester were hundreds of escapees just waiting to get out. With one enormous push the double door broke apart and opened with such force they ricochetted off the wall of the foyer and swung back inwards catching one inmate off guard and breaking his nose.

Joker somewhat dragged Jester to the front desk and pointed the gun at the guard that was sat there.

"Me and my lady would like to check out, so we will be wanted our things," said Joker as he draped an arm around Jester shoulder, and smiled with a sickly sweet smile. His gun still pointed at the guards head. The guard took a quick look around before deciding it was best not to argue with the hundreds of inmates and especially not with the psychopath pointing a gun at his head. The Guard unlocked the room where all the personal items were kept and Joker smiled.  
"Much obliged," Joker laughed before he shot the man in the eye and headed for the room. Joker found all his things smiling at the note on bag which read.

" _Name: Unknown_

 _Alias: The Joker_

 _Address: Unknown_

 _Next Of Kin: Unknown"_

He snatched up the clear plastic zip lock bag that held all his worldly goods and glanced over at the girl beside him who was holding her own equally large bag.  
"Lets get out of her, gorgeous," he said and Scarlett laughed loudly.

He grabbed her hand again and pulled her through the rabble of inmates. The sound of the alarm filled the air still as they made it out into the fresh cool night air, at the bottom of the steps leading up to the asylum sat a lone black car and Joker laughed with triumphant as he led her towards it. The sound of police sirens was breaking through the sound of the Asylum alarm as Joker held the door to the back passenger seat of the car, with one final look behind him he jumped in beside her.

"Go Go," he said excitably jumping up and down in his seat slightly as the car shot off, the blue lights filled the rear view mirror as they headed away from the asylum. Just as Joker was about to lean out and fire at the cop a great lumbering form leaped at the police car and turned it over. Aaron roared at the police officer as he climbed out the wreckage of the car before Aaron lumbered over to him and literally pulled the police officer apart. Tearing his limbs from his body like he were made of wet paper.

Jack's cackles filled the car as it raced away from Asylum and Scarlett turned to him and with both hands she grabbed his face and brought her lips to his. He responded almost instantly as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her as close as possible. They crashed teeth in their sloppy and manic kiss but as they pulled away both were grinning.

Jack peered out there back window of the car and nodded to himself when he saw nothing but empty streets.  
"Could we just stop here for a second" Jack called out.  
"Sure boss," said the driver and slowly the car pulled to a halt at the side of the road.

Jack held up a finger motioning for her to wait as he got out the car and closed the door before climbed into the passenger seat.  
"I've got a problem," said Joker to the driver who suddenly looked worried but made not motion to move.  
"You see me and Jester are not going to get caught again. So the fewer people to know where we are going the better, so I'm afraid your services are no longer needed. It's nothing personal" said Jack before he raised the gun and fired.

It was horrific not only had the shot been such close quarters that the drivers head had essentially exploded but also the noise inside the car a reverberated causing Scarlett to become incredibly disorientated. By the time Jack had dragged the body out of the car and dumped it on the sidewalk before getting back into the driver seat, she had only just got her head to focus again, her ears still ringing and her eyes watering slightly.

"We are going to have to leave Gotham for a while," said Jack and he drove the car away from the curb.  
"Oka,y" Scarlett said

"Come get in the front," he said and she nodded and with some difficultly, she pulled herself into the front passenger seat.

"Where are we going to go?" Jester asked as she looked out the window of the buildings rushing by.

"I don't know yet, just not Gotham" Jack didn't say much more after that and Jester watched at the passed by the sign that read. _"Now leaving Gotham, Thank you for driving carefully"_ and she sighed Gotham sure had been a lot of fun.  
"Don't worry Gorgeous, I'm not done with Gotham yet, we will be back before you know it." He said reaching across the car and squeezing her thigh slightly and with a grin Scarlet lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Jack," she said and Joker glanced at her on his shoulder and smiled.

"Me, too Gorgeous"


End file.
